


A Vision of Firestar's Quest

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #That's my headcanon, A fox's butt get whooped, AKA the Skyclan patrol, Alder bonds with the kits, Alder is gonna be watching 4 you, Alder is taking notes on Cloudstar's appearances, Alder's Skyclan senses have been activated once more, And is getting frustrated with Starclan, BRAMBLESQUIRREL 4 LIFE, Blackstar is frantic thou, Blackstar is the grammar police, Book: Super Edition: Firestar's Quest, Bramblepaw is a ninja, Brightheart & Swiftshade, Canon Rewrite, Cloudtail has official corrupted three Thunderclan apprentices, Confused/puzzled, Deal with it Spotty, Erins, F/M, Firestar WILL get over Spotted, Firestar is amused and exasperated by his nephew, Firestar is really salty against Starclan, Grump Club member: Jay Yellow and Sky, He CAN and he WILL, He totally did, I HATE ASHFUR, I know, I plan on making their relationship better, I won't reveal Snowpaw's warrior name in the character tags, I'm confuzzled, I'm mean, It develops another strand to strengthen their bond, It's Cloudtail's fault, Jayfeather gave Alder some anxiety exercises, Leafstar speaks Shakespearian, Liitlecloud's just done, Needle and Black argue, Needlepaw is dying, Not revealing Gorse or Dawn's warrior names either, Oscar was caught in the act lying, RiverClan (Warriors), Sandstorm teases Firestar about his spur of the moment habits, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), Skyclan sings 'Here I Am' from Spirit, Spotted may be a little salty about that, StarClan (Warriors), Starclan save him, Tawnypaw is a prankster, The prophecy bugs Firestar, There isn't one for Blue either, This is not for Ashfur lovers, ThunderClan (Warriors), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Watch out Cloud, Why isn't there character tags 4 Tall Leopard & Black?, WindClan (Warriors), YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP HIM IN LINE!, You mess it all up, also, but too bad, he's done, in the good way, it's cute, it's funny, lol, no beta we die like Rainfur, not really - Freeform, of course, to the police, will add characters as they appear, you'll have to read to find out!, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: A few seasons have past since the Battle with Bloodclan, and all four clans are at peace.  Firestar is pleased to see the three oldest apprentices, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Snowpaw, are ready to become warriors.  However, the Thunderclan leader keeps seeing a strange, unfamiliar cat stalking through his dreams, and worst, haunting him while he's awake.  What does this cat want? And is Firestar up to the task?Alderpaw knows why this strange cat is haunting his grandfather.  His name is Cloudstar, and he wants Firestar to rebuild his lost clan.  Alderpaw wants to help his grandfather, but will he be able to leave Thunderclan, his sister, Sparkpaw, and his Shadowclan friend, Needlepaw, behind?
Relationships: Alderpaw & Cloudstar (Warriors), Alderpaw & Echosong (Warriors), Alderpaw & Sparkpaw & Needlepaw & Gorsepaw & Dawnpaw (Warriors), Alderpaw & Sparkpaw (Warriors), Alderpaw & Yellowfang (Warriors), Blackstar & Littlecloud (Warriors), Blackstar & Russetfur (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt & Stormfur & Feathertail & Snowpaw (Warriors), Bramblepaw & Cloudtail & Tawnypaw & Snowpaw (Warriors), Bramblepaw & Tawnypaw & Snowpaw (Warriors), Briarlight & Jayfeather (Warriors), Brightheart & Cloudtail & Swiftshade (Warriors), Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Cherrytail & Sparrowpelt (Warriors), Clovertail & Her Kits (Warriors), Clovertail & Sharpclaw (Warriors), Dustpelt/Ferncloud (Warriors), Echo & Alderpaw & Sparrowpaw (Warriors), Firestar & Bramblepaw (Warriors), Firestar & Sandstorm & Alderpaw (Warriors), Firestar & Tallstar (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe & Firestar (Warriors), Icefoot & Firestar (Warriors), Jayfeather & Alderpaw (Warriors), Needlepaw & Blackstar & Littlecloud (Warriors), Needlepaw & Blackstar (Warriors), Needlepaw & Littlecloud (Warriors), Rockshade & Bouncefire (Warriors), Sandstorm & Alderpaw (Warriors), Skywatcher & Alderpaw (Warriors), Skywatcher & Firestar (Warriors), Sparkpaw & Needlepaw (Warriors), Tinycloud & Alderpaw (Warriors), Tinycloud & Rockshade & Bouncefire (Warriors)
Series: A Vision of A.... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 67
Kudos: 55





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

**Firestar** \- dark red, flame colored tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Deputy:

**Whitestorm** \- big, powerful, white tom, yellow eyes

Medicine Cats:

**Cinderpelt** \- dark gray she-cat, crippled back leg, blue eyes

**Jayfeather** \- gray tabby tom, blind blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

Apprentice: Alderpaw

Warriors:

**Mousefur** \- small, dusky brown she-cat, sunlit ice eyes

**Longtail** \- pale tabby tom, darker stripes, light blue eyes

**Willowpelt** \- light gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes

**Dustpelt** \- dark brown tom, amber eyes

**Sandstorm** \- pale ginger she-cat, pale green eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

**Lightningfur** \- dark brown and ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Airleap** \- dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

**Copperleaf** \- ginger tom, green eyes

**Creekflower** \- brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Stonebrook** \- black and white tom, green eyes

**Shadecloud** \- gray she-cat, red-orange eyes

**Icefoot** \- black tom, one white paw, ice blue eyes

**Brackenfur** \- golden brown tom, amber eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Thornclaw** \- golden brown tom, pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Sootpaw

**Cloudtail** \- white tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Swiftshade** \- black and white tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

**Ashfur** \- gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

**Lionblaze** \- golden tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Cinderheart** \- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Dovewing** \- gray she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

Apprentices:

**Sparkpaw** \- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Alderpaw** \- dark red tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Snowpaw** \- white tom, blue eyes, deaf

**Bramblepaw** \- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Tawnypaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Sorrelpaw** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Rainpaw** \- dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Sootpaw** \- light gray tom, yellow eyes

Queens:

**Ferncloud** \- gray she-cat with darker flecks, pale green eyes

Kits: Spiderkit, Shewkit

**Brightheart** \- ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Elders:

**Goldenflower** \- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Frostfur** \- beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

**Brindleface** \- gray she-cat with darker flecks, pale green eyes

**Dappletail** \- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**Speckletail** \- pale tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**One-eye** \- pale gray she-cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan, virtually blind and deaf, amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: 

**Blackstar** \- large white tom with one black paw, amber eyes

Temporary Apprentice: Needlepaw

Deputy: 

**Russetfur** \- dark ginger she-cat, dark green eyes

Medicine Cat:

**Littlecloud** \- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Warriors:

**Oakfur** \- brown tom, amber eyes

**Rowanclaw** \- dark ginger tom, amber eyes

**Cedarheart** \- dark gray tom, amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Needlepaw** \- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes, from future Shadowclan

Queens:

**Tallpoppy** \- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, pale amber eyes

Elders:

**Runningnose** \- small gray and white tom, formerly medicine cat

**Windclan**

Leader:

**Tallstar** \- old black and white tom, very long tail, amber eyes

Deputy:

**Deadfoot** \- black tom, lame on one paw, green eyes

Medicine Cat:

**Barkface** \- brown tom, stumpy tail, amber eyes

Warriors:

**Mudclaw** \- mottled dark brown tom, amber eyes

**Webfoot** \- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Tornear** \- tabby tom, blue eyes

**Onewhisker** \- light brown tabby tom, blue eyes

**Runningbrook** \- light gray she-cat, green eyes

**Gorseheart** \- ginger and white tom, blue eyes

Queens:

**Ashfoot** \- gray queen, blue eyes

Kits: Crowkit, Hillkit, Downkit

**Morningflower** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

**Whitetail** \- small white she-cat, green eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader:

**Leopardstar** \- golden spotted she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy:

**Stonefur** \- gray tom with battle-scarred ears, blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

**Mudfur** \- long-haired light brown tom, amber eyes

Warriors:

**Mistyfoot** \- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Blackclaw** \- smoky black tom, amber eyes

**Heavystep** \- thickset tabby tom

**Dawnflower** \- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Feathertail** \- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Stormfur** \- gray stripe tom, amber eyes

Queens:

**Mosspelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

**Modern Skyclan**

**Skywatcher** \- very old dark gray tom, pale blue eyes

**Leafdapple** \- brown and cream she-cat, amber eyes

**Sharpclaw** \- dark ginger tom, dark green eyes

**Patchfoot** \- black and white tom, blue eyes

**Shortwhisker** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Rainfur** \- light gray tom with gray dark flecks, blue eyes

**Clovertail** \- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs, blue eyes

**Petalnose** \- pale gray she-cat, 

**Echosong - silver tabby she-cat, green eyes**

**Sparrowpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Cherrypaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

**Rockkit** \- black tom, blue eyes

**Bouncekit** \- ginger tom, blue eyes

**Tinykit** \- small white she-cat, blue eyes

**Sagekit** \- pale gray tom, blue eyes

**Mintkit** \- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Barley** \- black and white tom, amber eyes, lives on farm

**Ravenpaw** \- black tom, white chest and tipped tail, light green eyes, lives on farm

**Cheese** \- brown tom, both ears shredded, amber eyes

**Pickle** \- brown she-cat, dark green eyes, Cheese’s sister

**Olive** \- black tom, dark green eyes, Pickle’s mate

**Smudge** \- plump black and white tom, amber eyes, kittypet

**Hattie** \- pretty brown tabby she-cat, kittypet

**Stick** \- brown tom, amber eyes, rouge

**Cora** \- black she-cat, rouge

**Coal** \- black tom, rouge

**Shorty** \- brown tom, stump tail, rouge

**Snowy** \- white she-cat, blue eyes, rouge

**Oscar** \- black tom, green eyes, kittypet

**Bella** \- white she-cat, kittypet

**Rose** \- siamese she-cat, kittypet

**Lily** \- siamese she-cat, kittypet

**Tangle** \- gray tom, rouge

**Lichen** \- brown she-cat, rouge


	2. Ninja Training 101: Featuring Bramblepaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK!!! Who's ready to see Skyclan? I know I am!
> 
> Any familiar text is not mine, it's from the book.

Firestar slid around the edge of a hazel thicket and paused to taste the air. The moon was nearly full, and he could see that he was close to where the stream followed the border with ShadowClan. He could hear its faint gurgling, and picked up traces of the ShadowClan scent markers. The flame-colored tomcat allowed himself a soft purr of satisfaction. He had been leader of ThunderClan for three seasons, and he felt as if he knew every tree, every bramble bush, every tiny path left by mice and voles throughout his territory. Since the fearsome battle when the forest Clans had joined together to drive out BloodClan and their murderous leader, Brick, there had been peace, and the long days of newleaf and greenleaf had brought plentiful prey.

But Firestar knew that somewhere in the tranquil night an attacker was lurking. He made himself concentrate, all his senses alert. He caught the scent of mouse and rabbit, the green scent of grass and leaves, and very faintly the reek of the distant Thunderpath. But there was something else. Something he couldn’t identify. He raised his head, drawing the breeze over his scent glands.

At the same instant, a clump of bracken waved wildly, and a dark shape erupted from the middle of the curling fronds. Startled, Firestar spun to face it, but before he could raise his paws to defend himself the shape landed heavily on his shoulders, knocking him to the ground. Summoning all his strength, Firestar rolled onto his back and brought up his hind paws to thrust his attacker away. Firestar gritted his teeth and battered even harder with his hind paws. A forepaw lashed out toward him, and he dodged the blow.

Suddenly the weight that pinned him down vanished as the tabby cat sprang away with a yowl of triumph. 

“You didn’t know I was there, did you?” he meowed. “Go on, Firestar, admit it. You had no idea.” Firestar staggered to his paws, shaking grass seeds and scraps of moss from his pelt. 

“Bramblepaw, you great lump! You’ve squashed me as flat as a leaf.”

“I know.” Bramblepaw’s eyes gleamed. “If you’d really been a ShadowClan invader, you would be crow-food by now.”

“So I would.” Firestar touched his apprentice on the shoulder with the tip of his tail. “You did very well, especially disguising your scent like that.”

“I rolled in a clump of damp ferns as soon as I left camp,” Bramblepaw explained. He suddenly looked anxious. “Was my assessment okay, Firestar?” Firestar looked amused at the wide-eyed expression on his apprentice’s face.

“Yes. No one could have done better.”

“Thanks, Firestar!” Bramblepaw’s amber eyes shone and his tail went straight up in the air. As they turned toward the ThunderClan camp, the tabby tom asked; “Do you think Tawnypaw and Snowpaw did alright on their assessments?” Tawnypaw was Bramblepaw’s sister, who, along with Snowpaw, another apprentice, also had their assessments that day. Tawnypaw’s mentor was Sandstorm, and Snowpaw’s was Brakenfur.

“From what Sandstorm tells me, Tawnypaw had a very good chance of passing.” Firestar meowed as they walked across the grass. “As for Snowpaw, despite his deafness, Brakenfur says he is shaping up to be an excellent hunter and fighter. I think they’ll both pass.” Bramblepaw purred in happiness. Snowpaw wasn’t Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw’s sibling, but the three of them had grown up in the nursery together, and were great friends. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw fiercely defended their friend from the doubtful words of the other clans, and insisted Snowpaw would be a great warrior. And they were correct. Snowpaw was able to follow a conversation just by reading other cats’ mouths, and knew exactly what each signal meant even better then the most senior warrior. Firestar, and the rest of Thunderclan, were all impressed.

As they slipped down the ravine toward the camp, Bramblepaw halted, his gaze serious. 

“Was my assessment really okay? Am I good enough—” 

“To be a warrior?” Firestar guessed. “Yes, you are. We’ll hold your ceremony tomorrow.” 

Bramblepaw dipped his head respectfully. 

“Thank you, Firestar,” he mewed. “I won’t let you down.” His eyes blazed; he gave a sudden bound into the air and pelted down the rest of the ravine to wait by the entrance to the gorse tunnel. Firestar watched him, amused. He could still remember when he had felt as if he had too much energy to contain in his four paws, when he felt as if he could run through the forest forever. 

“You’d better get some sleep,” he warned as he joined his apprentice. “You’ll have to sit vigil tomorrow night.”

“If you’re sure, Firestar . . .” Bramblepaw hesitated, working his claws in the sandy ground. “I could find you some fresh-kill first.”

“No, go on,” his leader told him. “You’re so excited right now you wouldn’t notice if a fox ate you.” Bramblepaw’s whiskers twitched.

“I would be fine. Tawnypaw and Snowpaw would just drag me out of the fox.” Before Firestar could respond to the apprentice’s joke, Bramblepaw waved his tail and bundled through the gorse tunnel into the camp. Firestar shook his head and huffed with amusement.

“I swear.” the dark red tom meowed to himself. “He’s spending too much time with Cloudtail.” Lately, Firestar’s nephew had been spending time with Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Snowpaw. In other words, the white tom was ‘corrupting’ the apprentices into playing jokes on the other cats. Once, Tawnypaw managed to sneak a live shrew into camp and trapped it in Longtail’s nest. The tom had yowled loudly when he woke to find the shrew staring  _ right _ in his face. Tawnypaw had gotten her punishment of cleaning out the entire warrior’s den, but she said that the prank was worth it.

His mind wrapped in memories of the apprentice's jokes, it was a moment before Firestar realized he could hear a faint sound: the footfalls of a cat stepping lightly through the undergrowth. He sprang to his paws, looking around, but he saw nothing. He hardly had time to sit down before the noise came again. This time Firestar whipped his head around in time to glimpse the pale shape of a cat standing a little farther up the ravine.  _ Who is that? Are they from Starclan? _ The cat’s fur was gray, patched with white. It stared straight at him, its eyes dark and earnest, as if it were trying to tell him something. Firestar had never seen it before. Could it be a rogue? Or worse—could BloodClan have recovered from their defeat somehow, and come back to invade the forest?

He sprang to his paws and raced up the ravine toward the strange cat. But as soon as he began to move, it vanished, and when he searched among the rocks he couldn’t find it. There weren’t even any pawmarks, but when he tasted the air there was a faint trace of an unfamiliar scent, almost swamped by the ThunderClan scents that came from the camp.

Slowly Firestar retraced his pawsteps and sat on the rock again. All his senses were alert now as he gazed into the shadows. But he saw nothing more of the strange gray cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: Alright, Bramblepaw. It make your momma proud time!
> 
> Bramblepaw: I LOVE MY MOMMA!
> 
> Firestar: *Minding his own buisness*
> 
> Cloudstar: *Ghost noises*


	3. Cloudstar, Alderpaw Is On To You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And........HERE'S THE NEXT ONE! SNOW, TAWNY, AND BRAMBLE ARE GONNA BE WARRIORS!!!! YEEEESSS!!!!

Alderpaw pawed through the stack of herbs in front of him, carefully organizing them.  _ Juniper there….Marigold here…..where’s that watermint I collected earlier? Oh, there it is! _ As Alderpaw directed a stem of coltsfoot into its correct pile, he glanced up and spotted Firestar, Sandstorm, and Whitestorm come out of the leader’s den. Graystripe trotted over to meet them, and the four cats exchanged some quick words. Was it Alderpaw’s imagination, or did Firestar seem kind of distracted? Usually, the Thunderclan leader was attentive when he received the daily reports, but today his green eyes flicked around camp, like he was looking for something….or someone. An idea struck Alderpaw. He wasn’t sure when Cloudstar first visited his grandfather, but he knew it was around the time his father, Bramblestar (Who was currently Bramblepaw), received his warrior name. And it was around that time now. Alderpaw made a mental note to watch Firestar, and see if he could confirm his theory.

Firestar’s yowl from Highrock drew Alderpaw’s attention from his sorting of herbs, and sorting of thoughts.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Alderpaw gently, but quickly, moved the herb piles into the medicine den and slipped out to join his sister, Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw was stretching in the clearing, her orange tabby pelt a bit fluffed up from the rain they had the night before. Both brother and sister had grown since they arrived from the future to the past, and could be seen as full members of the clan. But they both knew it would be quite silly to take on full names, then go back to their time when they were apprentice-sized. So the two of them, plus Needlepaw, their Shadowclan friend, had decided to wait to get their full names until they went back. 

The three youngest apprentices, Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw, had dashed across from their den, chattering excitedly.  _ Probably talking about what it would feel like to get their full names. _ Speckletail, looking proud and excited, led the other elders from their den beside the burned-out shell of the fallen tree, Goldenflower and Brindleface at the end. Snowpaw was Speckletail’s son, and had the elder been fearful that he would never become a warrior. But now she was a proud mother watching her final kit reach the most important stage of his life. 

Jayfeather slid from the nursery, finished with Brightheart’s check up, and Cinderpelt emerged from the entrance tunnel, a bundle of rosemary and lavender in her jaws.  _ We are getting low on those. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ We don’t use rosemary much, usually we coat a dead cat’s coat with it, along with lavender. But lavender can also be used to sweeten up herb mixtures. _ Brightheart, heavy with her kits, had followed the gray tabby tom out of the nursery and settled beside Cloudtail and Swiftshade. Behind her came Ferncloud, herding her kits who dashed off with squeals of excitement toward the nearest puddle.

“Shrewkit! Spiderkit! Come back at once,” Ferncloud scolded them. The two kits sat down at the edge of the water, but they kept shooting glances at their mother and dabbing the surface with an outstretched paw. Their father, Dustpelt, padded over to them, said something sternly to them, then went to sit by Ferncloud. Barely a heartbeat passed before a tiny paw flashed out again.

“Spiderkit!” Dustpelt called. “What did I just tell you?” Both kits glanced at their father and then went scampering off, tiny tails stuck high in the air. Soon Shrewkit found a ball of sodden moss lying on the ground. Hooking it up with one paw he tossed it at his brother; Spiderkit ducked, and the moss sailed over his head and struck Speckletail right in the chest. The tabby elder sprang to her paws, batting at soaking chest fur with one paw, and letting out a furious hiss. Though Speckletail could be cranky, everyone knew she would never harm a kit, but Spiderkit and Shrewkit weren’t sure of that. They flattened themselves to the ground and crept backward to sit beside their mother and father. 

From the apprentice’s den, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Snowpaw emerged, all of their coats gleaming. Bramblepaw’s dark tabby fur was sleek, showing off his well muscled body. Tawnypaw was slimmer than her brother, but her tortoiseshell fur glinted when the sun shown on her coat. Snowpaw’s pelt was a brilliant white, as white as the snow he was named for, and seemed to sparkle. Snowpaw was being escorted by his mentor, Brakenfur, Tawnypaw, Sandstorm, and Bramblepaw by Whitestorm, since Firestar was his mentor. The three apprentices approached Highrock and sat down, eyes alight with excitement. Firestar looked down on them from his place on the Highrock, the sunlight making his pelt blaze like a wildfire.

“I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this clan, even at the costs of your lives?”

“I do!” Snowpaw meowed first, followed by Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.

“Then by the powers of Starclan,” Firestar continued. “I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw,” the white tom quivered with excitement. “From this day forth, you will be known as Snowflight. Starclan honors your determination and hard-work, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Firestar leapt down from Highrock and placed his head on Snowflight’s. The new warrior respectfully licked his leader’s shoulder, and stepped back beside Brackenfur, who’s eyes were alight with happiness. Firestar turned to Tawnypaw.

“Tawnypaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Tawnypelt. Starclan honors your independence and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Firestar placed his head on Tawnypelt’s, and she copied what Snowflight had done, and took a few paces back to sit beside Sandstorm. Finally, Firestar turned to Bramblepaw, who looked more excited than his sister and friend combined.

“Bramblepaw,” Firestar began. “From this day forth, you will be known as Brambleclaw. Starclan honors your skill and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Firestar placed his head on Brambleclaw’s, and the new warrior gave his mentor a respectful lick on the shoulder, just as his sister and Snowflight had done before.

“Snowflight! Tawnypelt! Brambleclaw!” Thunderclan yowled and shouted the new warriors’ names. Despite the three’s mischievous tricks, they were all popular within the clan. Alderpaw purred at the sight of his father looking like he wanted to bounce around the entire camp, but knew that wasn’t proper for a warrior. Sparkpaw looked like she wanted to bust up laughing. Speckletail had hurried over to Snowflight and was licking his face, purring loud enough for Alderpaw to hear from across the clearing.  _ She’s really happy. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ I’m glad. Snowflight got his chance to be a warrior this time round, and he’s on his way to being a great one! _ Alderpaw’s amber gaze drifted over to Firestar, who was watching his clan greet and congratulate the new warriors with a proud look on his face. Suddenly, Firestar’s green eyes blinked, and gazed confused at a puddle of water, the same puddle Spiderkit and Shrewkit were playing with before. Alderpaw gave the puddle a glance and saw nothing, then he tilted his head and blinked. Momentarily, Alderpaw saw the shape of a cat’s face, gray with white blotches. Alderpaw gasped.  _ Cloudstar! I was right! Cloudstar is trying to communicate with Firestar about bringing Skyclan back. _ Sparkpaw had heard her brother gasp, and gave him a questioning look.

“I’ll tell you later,” Alderpaw meowed. “Tell the others to meet me by the training hollow. I have to finish up the herbs first.” Sparkpaw nodded, then gave him a mischievous look.

“Or Jayfeather will rip into you?” she meowed, green eyes amused. Alderpaw snorted.

“You bet he will!” 

Sparkpaw purred as Alderpaw slid back into the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloudstar: *Appears in the puddle of doom*
> 
> Alderpaw: My Skyclan senses are tingling.
> 
> Sparkpaw: They are?
> 
> Alderpaw: Yes!
> 
> Sparkpaw: DEFON-1 PEEPS! RED ALERT! ALL SYSTEMS GO! *Siren noises*
> 
> Needlepaw, miles away: ALERT! ALERT! *runs around Shadowclan camp, screaming at the top of her lungs* ALERT! ALERT!


	4. Alderpaw Seeks Parental Permission From His Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to write AT ALL yesterday! Hope you like!

Though Firestar didn’t dream again that night, he slept badly, and he still felt tired when he emerged from his den the next morning. He blinked in the strong sunlight to see Ashfur padding across the clearing toward Brambleclaw. 

“Your vigil’s over,” Firestar heard him meow. “Come on; I’ll find you somewhere to sleep.” They disappeared into the warriors’ den while Firestar crossed the clearing and slipped down the fern tunnel that led to Cinderpelt’s den. The gray-furred medicine cat was sitting outside the cleft in the rock, turning over some herbs with one paw. Brightheart sat beside her and bent her head forward to give the leaves an interested sniff. 

“This is borage,” Cinderpelt explained. “You should start eating some now, so when your kits come you’ll have plenty of milk.” Brightheart licked the herbs up, making a face as she swallowed them. 

“They taste as bitter as mouse bile. But I don’t mind,” she added hastily. “I want to do my best for my kits.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Cinderpelt assured her. “Come back every morning for some more herbs, and call me right away if you think the kits are coming. I don’t think it’ll be long now.” 

“Thanks, Cinderpelt.” Brightheart dipped her head to the medicine cat and padded across the clearing, passing Firestar at the end of the tunnel. 

“Make sure you get plenty of rest,” he meowed as she made her way back into the main camp. Cinderpelt dusted a few scraps of borage from her paws and limped into the clearing to meet Firestar. Alderpaw and Jayfeather weren’t with her, and he asked her where they were.

“They went to talk with the other future cats. Something that Alderpaw found out I think?” she meowed. Firestar nodded, a tad distracted. Cinderpelt noticed.

“What’s going on?” before he answered, a wail sounded from behind Firestar. 

“Cinderpelt! Look at my paw!” 

“Great StarClan, what now?” the medicine cat muttered. Sorrelpaw, the smallest of the apprentices, lurched into the clearing on three legs, holding out her forepaw. 

“Look, Cinderpelt!” The medicine cat bent her head to examine the paw. Firestar could see that a thorn was driven deep into the pad. 

“Honestly, Sorrelpaw,” Cinderpelt mewed, “from the noise you were making I thought a fox must have bitten your paw off. It’s only a thorn.” 

“But it hurts!” the apprentice protested, her amber eyes wide. Cinderpelt tutted. 

“Lie down and hold your paw out.” Firestar watched as the medicine cat expertly gripped the shank of the thorn in her teeth and tugged it out. A gush of blood followed it. 

“It’s bleeding!” Sorrelpaw exclaimed. 

“So it is,” Cinderpelt agreed calmly. “Give it a good lick.” 

“Every cat picks up thorns now and again,” Firestar told the apprentice as her tongue rasped busily across her pad. “You’ll probably pick up a good many more before you’re an elder.” 

“I know.” Sorrelpaw sprang to her paws again. “Thanks, Cinderpelt. It’s fine now, so I’ll go back to the others. We’re training in the sandy hollow.” Her eyes shone and she flexed her claws. “Swiftshade’s going to show me how to fight foxes!” Without waiting for a response she charged off down the fern tunnel. Cinderpelt’s blue eyes gleamed. 

“Swiftshade’s got his paws full with that one,” she commented. “All of the mentors do.”

“You’ve got your paws full yourself,” meowed Firestar. “Is it always this busy?” 

“Busy is good,” Cinderpelt replied. “Just as long as there’s no blood being spilled. It’s great, being able to use my skills to care for my Clan.” Her eyes shone with enthusiasm, and once again Firestar was reminded of the apprentice she had been. What a warrior she would have made! But her accident had diverted all her energy, like a clear, sparkling stream, into the path of a medicine cat. 

“Okay, Firestar,” she prompted. “You’re busy too, so you haven’t come here just to gossip. What can I do for you?” Twitching her ears for Firestar to follow her, she made her way to the cleft in the rock and began to put away the remaining stems of borage. Firestar sat beside her, suddenly reluctant to tell any cat about the strange visions he had seen. 

“I’ve been having these dreams. . . .” Cinderpelt shot him a swift glance; usually only medicine cats received dreams from StarClan, but she had learned long ago that their warrior ancestors came to Firestar too. 

“It wasn’t a dream from StarClan,” Firestar went on. “At least, I don’t think it was.” He described the mist-shrouded moorland where the desperate wailing of cats had surrounded him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Cinderpelt about the pale gray cat he had seen in the ravine when he was awake, or the reflection in the puddle and the cats struggling in the river. They could be explained away too easily: odd cloud formations, tricks of the light, or the pattern of starlight in the dark water. Cinderpelt finished tidying the herbs and came to sit beside him, her eyes thoughtful. 

“You’ve had this dream twice?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Then I think it’s more than a tough bit of fresh-kill stuck in your belly.” She blinked several times and added, “That many cats could only belong to a Clan . . . and you’re sure it wasn’t WindClan?” 

“Positive. The moor wasn’t anywhere in WindClan territory, I’m sure of it, and I didn’t recognize any of the voices. Besides, there’s been no report of trouble in WindClan.” Cinderpelt nodded. 

“And none in any of the other Clans, either. Do you think you’re remembering the battle with BloodClan?” 

“No, Cinderpelt, what I heard wasn’t battle yowling. It was cats wailing as if something was terribly wrong.” Firestar shuddered. “I wanted to help them, but I didn’t know what to do.” Cinderpelt looked thoughtful.

“I wonder what Jayfeather’s opinion of this would be.” she murmured. “From what he tells me, he’s visited by Starclan nearly every night. Or as he says; ‘They bother me every night.’ I’ll ask him when he gets back.” Firestar nodded.

Alderpaw sat in the training hollow, waiting for the others. By others, he meant Sparkpaw, his mentor Jayfeather, Jayfeather’s brother Lionblaze, Lionblaze’s mate Cinderheart, and Dovewing. He pawed at the ground, slightly nervous. He wanted to help Firestar and Sandstorm rebuild Skyclan. He might be able to get some information that could help them in their timeline.  _ Our timeline. _ All at once, everyone they left behind flooded into his mind. Bramblestar. Squirrelflight. Leafpool. Hollytuft. Sorrelstripe. Fernsong. And Twigkit.  _ Starclan, Twigkit! _ Alderpaw wondered how the little gray she-kit was doing, did she, and everyone else, relize their disappearance? Or were they all just frozen in the exact time they were pulled out?  _ Dovewing and Needlepaw didn’t look like they were worried about us missing… _ Alderpaw thought.  _ So, maybe they all are stuck in the moment. _ The bushes rustled and Jayfeather slid into the clearing, followed by everyone else. Sparkpaw bounded over to him and settled down beside him.

“So,” she meowed. “What’s up? What did you gasp about before?” Alderpaw shifted.

“I think Cloudstar is visiting Firestar. Skyclan is going to be rebuilt soon.” Lionblaze blinked.

“Really? How can you be sure?”

“I saw Firestar was acting a little off, like something was bothering him, and then he and I both saw Cloudstar appear in a puddle.” When Alderpaw spoke, he thought his reasonings suddenly sounded to conicendental, and internally cringed as he waited for someone - Jayfeather probably - to call it out. Alderpaw was surprised when Jayfeather did the exact opposite.

“Firestar has been acting odd lately.” the gray tom meowed. “It’s very possible Cloudstar is visiting him.” Dovewing gave him a questioning look, like  _ How can you and Alderpaw be sure? _ “Medicine cat intuition.” Jayfeather deadpanned, like he read the question right out of her mind. Oh, wait. He probably did. Jayfeather then gave his apprentice the side eye. “I’m guessing you want to go help him?” Alderpaw ducked his head and muttered a ‘Yes’. Jayfeather sighed.

“Cinderpelt and I can manage without you, but” Jayfeather’s bline eyes gazed straight into Alderpaw’s. “I hope you know what you’re getting into. I don’t want my apprentice to get hurt.” Alderpaw nodded, relived that he got Jayfeather’s permission. Then he glanced at Sparkpaw, and felt guilty.  _ How can I leave Sparkpaw behind? _ Alderpaw hesitated then asked if he and Sparkpaw could speak alone. The older cats gave them some space, Dovewing went off to hunt, Jayfeather’s tail twitched as he mumbled about checking the stores, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart followed the grumpy medicine cat back into camp. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw stood in awkward silence.

“So..” Sparkpaw began. “You’ll be seeing how Skyclan came to be.” Her brother nodded, and shifted. He then burst out saying;

“I’msorryforleavingyoubehind,Idon’twantto,butIhavetogo!” Sparkpaw blinked slowly.

“Repeat that more slowly this thim.” she meowed. Alderpaw, embarrassed, repeated himself.

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind, I don’t want to, but I have to go.” Alderpaw dropped his gaze to his paws, finding them interesting. “I know you’ll like to go, but I think we’re going to have a hard time convincing Firestar and Sandstorm to let one of us come, let along two, who are also both apprentices still.” Sparkpaw nudged her brother’s shoulder with her nose.

“Yes, I would like to come.” She started. “But I have this feeling like I should stay here. Like I have something to do that needs me to be here.” Alderpaw raised his head and looked curiously at his sister.

“Any idea what?” he asked. Sparkpaw shook her head.

“No, I don’t have a single clue. But I think I’ll stay. You go and help Firestar and Sandstorm.” She purred as she affectionently butted her head against her brother’s. “Make sure you tell me everything!” Alderpaw purred at that. A squeal came from the bushes and in charged a apprentice. Sorrelpaw skidded to a halt as her mentor followed her in.

“Sorrelpaw!” Swiftshade meowed. “For Starclan’s sake, don’t charge around like that!” Even though Swiftshade’s words were stern, Alderpaw detected a glint of amusement in the black and white warrior’s eyes.

“Well,” Sparkpaw meowed. “We won’t hog this space any longer!”

“Swiftshade’s gonna teach me how to fight  _ foxes _ !” Sorrelpaw yowled. Her mentor swatted her ears.

“Step one; Don’t yowl your head off about fighting foxes.” Swiftshade muttered. Sparkpaw and Alderpaw exited the training hollow with mews of laughter. They decided to take a walk through the forest, and ran into a hunting patrol. Cloudtail was the head of it, along with his apprentice Rainpaw, Brackenfur, Snowflight, Longtail, and the tabby warrior’s apprentice Sootpaw.

“Hey you two!” Cloudtail greeted. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good.” Sparkpelt meowed. “Any good prey yet?”

“A thrush, a squirrel, and a couple mice.” Cloudtail listed off. “Brightheart’s fancying a rabbit right now, so I’ll like to catch one before we get back.”

“Good luck!” Alderpaw meowed. Longtail froze as a rabbit hopped out of the bushes.

“Don’t move.” the seasoned warrior hissed, eyes fixed on the prey. Sparkpaw dropped into a crouch and crept around it, Cloudtail went the opposite way. Longtail slithered up to the rabbit and froze as it picked up his scent. It scammpered away, but Longtail was fast. He dashed past Cloudtail and dove for the rabbit. Alderpaw’s eyes widened as the rabbit turned and - Alderpaw registered dirty claw, and a sinking sense of forebinding hit his stomach - the rabbit took a swipe at Longtail, straight in the face. Longtail shrieked, but a blurr of orange crashed into his side. Sparkpaw and Longtail rolled over each other as the rabbit darted away. Alderpaw raced to his sister and Longtail’s side. The rest of the patrol followed suit. Sparkpaw got up, a bit dazed. And Longtail slowly pulled himself up, his head hanging down. He was breathing heavily, and was shaking.

“Longtail,” Alderpaw meowed. “Are you alright?” Longtail slowly lifted up his head, and Alderpaw nearly gasped. Across the pale tabby warrior’s eyes were deep scratch marks, made by the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: What do these dreams mean?
> 
> Cinderpelt: No clue. Maybe our resident grump-grump can help.
> 
> Yellowfang: You called?
> 
> Jayfeather: She meant me.
> 
> Yellow & Jay: *Engage in grump-off*
> 
> Firestar: Cinder, look what you've done!


	5. Alderpaw Drifts Into His Unhappy Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Gathering time! Alder, you really need to talk to someone about your anxiety. You're causing me anxiety on who I can/cannot save! GAAAH!!!!!

Firestar led the way up the slope toward Fourtrees. Rain had fallen earlier that day, and drops clung to his pelt as he brushed through the long grass. But now the clouds had vanished and the full moon floated in a clear sky, surrounded by the glitter of Silverpelt. The warriors Firestar had chosen to attend the Gathering followed hard on his paws. Brambleclaw was bounding along at his shoulder, his eyes gleaming as if he could hardly stop himself from taking the lead and racing up the slope. Tawnypelt and Snowflight were a couple tail-lengths behind him, talking excitedly. 

“Calm down,” Graystripe meowed to him. “It’s not like this is your first Gathering.” 

“No, but I was always an apprentice before,” Brambleclaw pointed out. “Graystripe, do you think Firestar will tell all the Clans that Tawnypelt, Snowflight, and I have been made warriors?” Firestar glanced over his shoulder. 

“Yes, of course I will.” 

“But they might not believe it unless you stop behaving like an apprentice,” Whitestorm warned, flicking Brambleclaw’s ear with his tail while he chuckled.

Firestar could already hear the sound of many cats ahead, and he picked out the scents of WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan on the warm breeze. He quickened his pace. His dreams were still haunted by unfamiliar voices raised in misery, and it would be good to spend time among cats he knew well. He wanted to deal with problems he had met before, instead of struggling to find out what the strange cats wanted from him. 

But as he climbed the last slope to the edge of the hollow, he came to an abrupt stop. For a couple of heartbeats he was convinced that cats were rushing toward him, many cats, a whole Clanful. He blinked, and saw nothing but shadows. But the scent he had tasted in his dreams flowed around him, stronger now. Behind his eyes he had an impression of flattened ears and ruffled fur, as if the cats were fleeing from a Gathering that had broken up in disorder. 

A moment later the sensation vanished, and Firestar was aware of Dustpelt bumping into him from behind. 

“For StarClan’s sake,” the brown tabby warrior grumbled, “do you have to stop dead like that? Any cat would think you’d forgotten the way.” 

“Sorry,” Firestar mewed. 

Unnoticed by the Clan leader, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchanged looks, both knowing Firestar must have had another Skyclan vision. Their grandfather took another few paces to reach the top of the hill, and paused a little longer than usual. Firestar then raised his tail to signal to his Clan and plunged into the bushes. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw paused and took a quick look around, noticing Gorsepaw - no, Gorseheart - was chatting with Dawnpaw, now Dawnflower. And beside them was Needlepaw. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw bounded over to their friends and exchanged a quick greeting. Alderpaw had noticed his father, Tawnypelt, and Snowflight were meowing excitedly with Stormfur and Feathertail from Riverclan. The five cats had become quick friends when the Riverclan warriors had stayed in Thunderclan while Tigerstar was still in power. Sandstorm had settled down beside Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy, Stonefur’s, sister. The two she-cat had also became friends during Mistyfoot’s stay in Thunderclan. Firestar had leapt onto the Great Rock, exchanged a friendly greeting with Tallstar, and Blackstar started the meeting.

“I will begin by speaking for ShadowClan,” he announced, narrowing his eyes at the other leaders as if they might challenge his right to make his report first. Needlepaw snickered as the other leaders nodded, but exchanged exasperated looks. “The prey is running well in ShadowClan,” Blackstar began. “We have seen more Twolegs in our territory,” Blackstar went on. “They stride around yowling at one another, and sometimes they let their monsters leave the Thunderpath and crash through the woods.” 

“Leave the Thunderpath?” Mistyfoot called out from below. “Why? Are they chasing your cats, Blackstar?” 

“No,” the ShadowClan leader replied. “I don’t think they even know we’re there. They’ll be no trouble so long as we stay away from them.” Alderpaw saw Tallstar lean over and whisper something to Firestar, who replied with a soft meow. Tallstar inclined his head, clearly agreeing with what the younger leader had said. Blackstar then nodded to Tallstar. The WindClan leader dipped his head before advancing to the edge of the rock. 

“All is well in WindClan,” he reported. “Ashfoot has a new litter of three kits. Onewhisker and Mudclaw chased off a fox who seemed to think it would be happier living on the moors than in the woods.” Jayfeather and Lionblaze shot quick glances at each other, both thinking the same thing. Their father was now born.

“We soon changed its mind!” Mudclaw, a Windclan warrior, yowled. He was seated near the base of the Great Rock, a little closer then he really should have been. Alderpaw’s amber gaze narrowed at just where Mudclaw was. It looked like the Windclan tom was trying to sneak over to the deputy spots, but didn’t want to get to close. Deadfoot, the Windclan deputy, was sitting beside Whitestorm, Stonefur, and the Shadowclan deputy, Russetfur.

“You’d better keep a lookout for it,” Tallstar continued, snapping Alderpaw out of his musings. The Windclan leader was speaking to Leopardstar. “It crossed into your territory near the river.” 

“Thank you for that, Tallstar,” the RiverClan leader replied dryly. “Another fox is just what we need. I’ll warn the patrols.” Dawnflower whispered to them how she was fancying haveing some fox fur to line her nest with, and expressed her hope to be on the patrol who found it. Gorseheart whished her luck, but warned her that it was quite a vicious fox. Meanwhile, Leopardstar had stepped forward. 

“As usual in greenleaf, there are more Twolegs around,” she meowed. “They bring boats onto the river, and their kits play in the water and frighten the fish. This season the river is low, so there aren’t quite as many Twolegs as usual. However, we have no problem feeding ourselves.”  _ Is that completely true? _ Alderpaw thought, side-eyeing his sister, who had the same expression of disbeilef on her face. If the water was low in the river then surely there wouldn’t be so many fish either. But it wasn’t his, or Firestar’s, place to argue, and everyone knew that Leopardstar, like all the leaders, wouldn’t want her Clan to seem weak from lack of food. Leopardstar stepped back, and Firestar took her place.

“Thunderclan has three new warriors.” he meowed. “Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Snowpaw all had their assessments, and are now known as Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Snowflight.” A chorus of congratulations broke out, while Brambleclaw sat beside his sister and friend, acknowledging them with an embarrassed dip of his head. Tawnypelt had drawn herself up, clearing pleased, and Snowflight had flicked his paw in response of the congratulations. Firestar had paused, not a noticeable one, but the Thunderclan cats could tell he was contemplating whenever or not he should mention Longtail’s accident. Jayfeather had gently told Longtail that in his time, he didn’t recover his sight. That hadn’t stopped Cinderpelt from trying though, and Jayfeather and Alderpaw had both pitched in to help, even though they knew it was probably a lost cause. 

“Recently,” Firestar began. “Our warrior, Longtail, received some deep scratches to his eyes. Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, and Alderpaw all are working hard to prevent him from losing his sight, but the prospects look grim.” Mews of shock and sypathy ran through Fourtrees at the news. Longtail was known by all the clans, so the thought of him losing his sight and not being able to serve his clan was a terrible blow. Plus, Alderpaw reflected, the idea of losing your sight was a horrific thought. Jayfeather was a different case, he was born blind and never physically experienced what it was like to be able to see. He only could in dreams and visions. Longtail, however, had been able to see, and the lost of his sight was going to be a tragic blow. Alderpaw frowned as he remembered they were sent back to change the past.  _ Same fates are set in stone. _ He recalled.  _ Surely Longtail wasn’t always going to be destined to go blind? _ Then a thought that made his stomach squirm entered his mind.  _ If there are only some fates we can prevent, what are the ones we can’t? I understand how Bluestar’s death was set in stone, but Longtail’s sight surely can’t be as well! Can it? _ With that unhappy thought, Alderpaw half-heard Blackstar bringing the meeting to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyclan: *Materializes once more*
> 
> Firestar, internally: GO AWAY! GO AWAY!
> 
> Alderpaw & Sparkpaw, using Alderpaw's Skyclan senses: IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! SOUND THE ALARM!
> 
> Sparkpaw, in the middle of a Gathering: *Siren noises*
> 
> The Clans: What the-
> 
> Needlepaw: WEEEEEEEEEEE-WHOOOOOOOO, WEEEEEEEEE-WHOOOOOO!!!


	6. Grandpa Instinct Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one last chapter before I sign off for the night! Hope you like!

Alderpaw and Sparkpaw had snuck away from the Gathering, following Firestar. The clan leader had said he wanted to go to Highstones, and they both knew why. So, they decided to follow him. With a few mishaps along the way, of course. One time, Firestar had seen them, but thankfully he wrote them off as a couple of loners. Another time, they had both fallen into a rabbit hole and had to scramble out. And now…

“Well, well, well,” a sneer made the apprentices freeze. “A couple of loners, eh?” Sparkpaw immediately dropped into an attack crouch, determined to protect her brother. Alderpaw had arched his back, and was hissing, but knew he was no use in a fight. Three rouges had surrounded them, and were slowly making them back away. The leader was a scarred-up brown tom with both of his ears ragged. Another was a she-cat, brown like the tom, and the last was another tom, this one black. The brown she-cat took a swipe toward Sparkpaw, but the orange tabby duck and responded with her own blow. The brown she-cat shrieked as Sparkpaw bowled her over and dug her teeth into the rouge’s shoulder. A defiant yowl made Sparkpaw let go of the rouge and quickly leap to her brother’s aid. The brown tom had the dark red tom pinned, and the black tom was standing off to the side, watching through narrowed eyes. Alderpaw was struggling beneath the brown tom’s grip, but he couldn’t get free. Sparkpaw yowled a challenge and sprang onto the brown rouge’s back, digging in her claws. The brown tom let go of Alderpaw, but by then the black tom had knocked her over, and the brown she-cat had re-joined the fight. Alderpaw was desperately throwing swipes and hits at the brown tom, but the rouge just batted them away, amused at Alderpaw’s lack of skill. Sparkpaw was pinned down by the black tom and the brown she-cat, their claws digging into her back as she was forced to watch the brown tom re-pin her brother, unable to do anything. Sparkpaw hissed, spat, and threw insults at the rouges, but she couldn’t get them to losen their hold. The brown tom met her fuming eyes as he dug his claws into Alderpaw’s shoulders. Clearly, he was salty about her jumping on him.

“Enjoy watching your, brother I assume?, dying.” the brown tom ludged for Alderpaw’s neck, and the dark red tom screeched as the rouge’s teeth made contact. Sparkpaw screamed, but was cut off by a furious yowl. A blaze of dark red fur, just like Alderpaw’s, flew through the air and slammed into the brown rouge, sending them both tumbling to the ground.  _ Firestar! _ Sparkpaw thought. Another yowl went out, and Sparkpaw reconized the black tom who had thrown himself at the brown she-cat.  _ Ravenpaw! So the last one must be- _ the black rouge pinning her was hurtled off by Barley. Ravenpaw had made quick work of the she-cat, who was fleeing down the slope, toward Windclan.  _ Windclan won’t like that! She’s gonna get a nasty surprise. _ Barley and the black tom were wrestling, and the loner gave the rouge a vicious bite to the tail, sending the rouge screeching for his mother. All that was left, was the brown tom, who was locked in furious combat with Firestar. The Thunderclan leader darted around his opponent, dodging every strike and blow aimed at him. The rouge was getting angry, and made a wild ludge for the dark red tom. Firestar simply slid under the brown tom, knocking his paws from under him, and slammed upward into him. The brown tom lay dazed after he hit the ground, and struggled to his paws. He glanced at Firestar, eyes wide with nervousness and...fear? Yep, that was fear on his face.

“Y-your one of those forest cats aren’t you?” he stammered. Firestar drew a paw up to his face and licked it, eyes fixed on the rouge.

“Yes, I am. Now, do I need to give you another scar, or will you leave my grandkids alone?” The rouge looked like he was trying to figure out how this wildcat in front of him was a grandfather - he looked rather young, fit, and clearly wasn’t lacking in age or skill - but the rouge hastily nodded and scammpered off, tail between his legs. Alderpaw was sitting up, winded slightly, and Sparkpaw was staring at her grandfather in awe.

“You sent that guy packing!” she meowed. “He looked so scared! Like the Dark Forest were all coming after him!” Firestar flicked his ear to acknowledge what she said, but then gave them both stern looks.

“What were you thinking following after me, in the middle of the night?” Firestar meowed, a slight frown on his face. “You should have gone back to camp!” Ravenpaw and Barley had settled down and watched in - was that  _ amusement? _ They found this  _ funny? _ \- Sparkpaw looked at her paws, then met her brother’s embarrassed gaze. He spoke;

“Well, we kind of know what you’ve been dreaming about.” Alderpaw muttered really quietly, but Firestar heard. The Thunderclan leader tilted his head. “And we wanted to come with you, so we followed after you after the Gathering was done.” Firestar shook his head, closing his eyes in exasperation. Sparkpaw heard him mutter;

“Did they get this from me?” Ravenpaw heard to.

“Afraid so.” the black tom’s mew was grave, but also sounded like he was struggling to hold back a laugh. “You were the one to drag Graystripe around, solving myseries.” now Ravenpaw was outright  _ teasing _ his friend. Firestar gave his friend a mock glare and shook his head, anger at his grandkids gone. He flicked his tail for them to follow.

“Well, since you’re here, you might as well come.” The apprentices shot to their paws, excited. “But,” Firestar warned. “Another stunt like this, and you’re both cleaning the elder’s den for a moon.” They nodded. Firestar meowed goodbye to his friends, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw thanked them for their help, and the three Clan cats headed off towards Highstones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the brown tom's name was Cheese. A reader said that Butter, who was in the Battle with Bloodclan chapter, could have a son named Cheese and we'll have a sandwich. So Bread, Butter, and Cheese. Here's your sandwich! :-D XD
> 
> Cheese: *Going to kill Alderpaw*
> 
> Sparkpaw: *Screaming, pleading, begging, anything that'll get him to stop*
> 
> Firestar: *Triggered, Protective Grandpa mode* ------- *Proceeds to kick butt*
> 
> After the fight:
> 
> Firestar: *Stern Grandpa mode* What were you two mouse-brains thinking?
> 
> Alderpaw & Sparkpaw: Um....*Looking for an excuse* We know what your dreaming about?
> 
> Firestar: ...................
> 
> Ravenpaw: Hey, can't blame them. It's in their genes.


	7. Alderpaw KNOWS Skyclan Must Return To The Clans, and Firestar Rips Starclan A New One (They Totally Derserved It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!! I think this is a good one!

By the time they had reached the ridge, crossing the Thunderpath and scrambling up the rocky slopes, the sun was going down. The dark hole of Mothermouth gaped in the hillside. Firestar found a flat-topped stone and the three cats sat looking out across the Twoleg fields and nests, until darkness fell and the moon shed its silver light over the jagged rocks. Their whiskers guided them down the dark tunnel, and they entered the cavern of the Moonstone. Firestar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, staring a the dark outline of the Moonstone. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw settled down with their paws tucked under them. The change came with a blinding flash, as if every star in Silverpelt had poured down into the cave at once. The moon shifted in the sky until it shone down through the hole in the roof; in its light the Moonstone glittered like dew, shedding a pale, sparkling light on the cavern walls and the high, arched roof. Firestar stood and laid down by the Moonstone, pressing his nose against it. His breathing slowed, and the apprentices knew he was in a dream.

Firestar scrambled up and looked around. He was back at Fourtrees, but this time the clearing was empty. Then starlight sparkled at the edge of his sight, too low to come from Silverpelt; he spun around to see a blue-furred she-cat padding out of the shadows. Her pelt shone silver, and she left a frosty glitter on the grass where she set her paws. 

“Bluestar!” Firestar was overjoyed to see the ThunderClan leader before him. “It’s good to see you. Have you come here alone?” Bluestar padded closer until Firestar could see the gleaming depths of her blue eyes. 

“I know why you have come,” she replied, “and the questions you want to ask would not be welcomed by many of your warrior ancestors.” Firestar stared at her. 

“Do you mean that StarClan know the cats in my dreams? Are they from StarClan too? Why have I never seen them before? And what do they want from me?” Bluestar brushed her tail across his mouth to silence him. Her eyes were troubled. Firestar felt as though he stood on the verge of a dark secret, and suddenly he didn’t want to know what lay in its depths. 

“Firestar.” Bluestar’s voice was uncertain, hesitant. “Is there any way you would be content to go away without the answer you seek?” There was a hint of desperation in her eyes; Firestar almost gave way to her, but then he remembered why he had come. If he left without an explanation, the terrified wailing would invade his dreams over and over again, and there would be no escape from visions of the fleeing cats. 

“No, Bluestar,” he answered steadily. “I have to know the truth.” 

“Very well.” Bluestar sighed. “The cats you have seen are from SkyClan.” 

“SkyClan?” Firestar echoed. 

“What is that?” Bluestar bowed her head. “They are—they were—the fifth Clan.” 

Alderpaw sat watching his grandfather share tongues with Starclan, wondering how it was going. Firestar twitched, making Alderpaw jump. Sparkpaw had fallen asleep, curled up beside him. Alderpaw gazed from his sister to the Moonstone, rested his head on his paws, and fell asleep. He woke up in Starclan’s hunting grounds, and glanced around for any familiar faces. Out from the bushes slid Yellowfang. Alderpaw’s ears pricked.

“Yellowfang! Did you need to tell me something?” the red tom asked. Yellowfang sat down and meowed;

“You know the reasons why Cloudstar is visiting Firestar, yes?” At Alderpaw’s nod, she continued. “Many cats in Starclan believe he shouldn’t go. They believe that there should never had been a fifth clan.” Alderpaw gasped.

“But, Skyclan  _ is _ one of the clans! In my time, we’re looking for them! I think they are supposed to be with the other clans.” Yellowfang nodded.

“True.” the old she-cat then gave a troubled sigh. “When I lived, I was constantly bothered by this old Shadowclan medicine cat named Molepelt. He was Shadowclan’s medicine cat when Skyclan was forced out, and he swore that the clans would recive their comupence for it. And they have.” Alderpaw blicked at her.

“What was it? Tigerstar? Bloodclan?” Yellowfang shook her head, amber eyes clouded with grief, sadness, and….guilt?

“Have you ever heard of Brokenstar?” Alderpaw nodded. Everyone knew that in the Great Battle, Yellowfang had killed Brokenstar, her son, to rid the clans of the tyrant once and for all. “He was my son, and the punishment for driving out Skyclan. He caused so much terror, that even now, after his death, Shadowclan still fears his name.” Yellowfang then met Alderpaw’s eyes. “However, Brokenstar also made it possible for a leader strong enough to bring back Skyclan. Because of his reign of terror, Firestar was taken into Thunderclan, and rose to become Thunderclan’s leader. The leader Cloudstar has been waiting for.” Yellowfang’s gaze sharpened. “Many in Starclan disagree with me, but I truly believe Firestar must go and rebuild Skyclan. If driving Skyclan out deserved a punishment in Brokenstar, I don’t want to find out the punishment for  _ not _ bringing them back.” Alderpaw nodded, amazed at the information he just got. Brokenstar was the punishment, and Alderpaw realized that the Great Battle was also included in it, because  _ Brokenstar _ had been a major player in the start of it. It wasn’t until after the battle, that Skyclan was forced from the gorge, and….should settle beside the lake. The clans’ punishment was over, and Skyclan should be welcomed back. If not...who knew what could happen? Yellowfang gestured for Alderpaw to follow her, and they came to a familiar place.  _ Fourtrees? What are we doing here? _ Yellowfang settled down and Alderpaw followed her gaze. Firestar was in the center of the clearing speaking to Bluestar.

“...nothing in the warrior code that says you have to help a Clan that has been missing for so long, no living cat remembers them.” Bluestar was speaking, and at her words, Firestar’s eyes narrowed. Bluestar rested her tail tip on his shoulder and spoke more calmly. “Your warrior ancestors are watching over you now, just as they have always done. Nothing has changed. Your duty is to your own Clan now.” 

“But SkyClan—” 

“Has gone. There is no gap where they used to be, no prey or territory waiting for them to return. The forest is perfectly divided between the four Clans who remain.” Yellowfang whispered to Alderpaw;

“This is what I mean by some think Skyclan should remain forgotten.”

“Then it’s the will of StarClan that I just ignore these cats?” Firestar was challenging Bluestar. “Don’t you care that they are suffering?” Bluestar blinked. 

“There are cats who would argue that there should never have been a fifth Clan in the forest at all. Why are there four oaks at Fourtrees, if not to stand for the four Clans?” Alderpaw gasped, but Yellowfang had covered his mouth, so it was muffled. Firestar gazed up at the massive oak trees, then back at Bluestar. His eyes were blazing with fury.

“Are you mouse-brained?” he snarled. “Are you telling me SkyClan had to leave because there weren’t enough trees?” A look of shock and dismay filled Bluestar’s eyes, and Firestar ran from the clearing. Yellowfang gently placed her tail on Alderpaw’s shoulder.

“You should go now. Firestar will need your support.” Yellowfang touched her nose to Alderpaw’s ear, and the red tom woke up in the cavern of the Moonstone, just as Firestar reeled back from the Moonstone, green eyes wide with anger, shock, and dismay. His pelt was ruffled, like he had been fighting through bramble bushes. Sparkpaw woke up and stood as Firestar slowly got to his paws. The siblings exchanges looks.

“Firestar.” Alderpaw meowed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Firestar took a while to respond, but he said;

“In a bit. I need to think.” the apprentices nodded, and followed the leader out into the open air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Brokenstar was the punishment for driving out Skyclan comes from Bright Guardian Akira on Youtube. His video 'Was Yellowfang Cursed?' goes into more detail on it.
> 
> Firestar: So, there was a fifth clan.
> 
> Bluestar: Yeah
> 
> Firestar: And they're in trouble.
> 
> Bluestar: Yeah
> 
> Firestar: And this cat wants my help.
> 
> Bluestar: Yeah
> 
> Firestar: And you don't want me to help him?
> 
> Bluestar: ............yeah
> 
> Firestar: But what if 'Fire' must save another clan?
> 
> Bluestar: YOU ARE THUNDERCLAN'S FIRE!
> 
> Later, after Firestar stormed out & Alderpaw left
> 
> Yellowfang: Skyclan must be rebuilt!
> 
> Bluestar: Firestar shouldn't leave Thunderclan!
> 
> Yellowfang: Screw it! Thunderclan can handle not having Firestar for a bit! Time for Fire to save another clan!
> 
> Bluestar: HE IS THUNDERCLAN'S FIRE!
> 
> Yellowfang: WELL THAT'S GOING TO ChAnGe!


	8. Icefoot Drops In With His Infinite Knowledge and Firestar REALLY Want To Rip Starclan Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND ICEFOOT HAS NOW APPEARED!

The sun was going down when the three cats tiredly walked, at last, into the ThunderClan camp. Red light bathed the clearing, barred with the shadows of trees. Firestar let out a long, despairing sigh and hesitated at the mouth of the entrance tunnel. Graystripe came charging across from the warriors’ den. Sandstorm glanced up from where she crouched beside the fresh-kill pile and padded more slowly to join him. 

“Firestar, you’re back!” Graystripe exclaimed. “It’s great to see you.” Halting in front of his friend, he added more doubtfully, 

“Is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Firestar replied, every word an effort. “I’m tired; that’s all.” Alderpaw stretched, wincing slightly from the wounds left by that brown rouge on his shoulders. Sparkpaw began licking them, and her purred in thanks.

“Woah!” Graystripe meowed, staring at the apprentices. “What happened to you two?” Sparkpaw, embarrassed, avoided his eyes as Alderpaw found his paws very interesting.

“Well, if you ask me,” a meow said. “It looks like they’ve been in a fight. I’m kind of an expert of that.” Icefoot, formerly known as Scourge, had joined the conversation, Whitestorm came up behind him as well. Sandstorm glanced at her future grandkids, slightly worried.

“How did you get into a fight?” she asked. Firestar gave the two a look.

“Well, these two followed me to Highstones, and ran into a gang of rouges. Luckly for them, Ravenpaw, Barley, and I heard them yowling, and came to help drive them off.” Icefoot narrowed his ice blue eyes.

“Rouges?” He repeated. “What did they look like?” Sparkpaw answered;

“One was a brown tom, his ears were both shredded, and a she-cat who looked like him, minus the shredded ears, and a black tom.” she wrinkled her nose. “They smelled like crowfood.” Icefoot nodded.

“I know who they are. The brown tom is named Cheese, the she-cat is his sister Pickle, and the black tom is Pickle’s mate, Olive. I know,” Icefoot meowed, seeing the clan cats’ weirded out faces at the rouges’ names. “I found their names to be weird to.” Whitestorm then gave Firestar the afternoon patrol’s update.

“The fox Tallstar was talking about has crossed over into ThunderClan territory. At least, they picked up strong, fresh fox scent on the border, not far from the Twoleg bridge.” Firestar closed his eyes.

“Did they follow the scent?” 

“They tried, but they lost it in a boggy bit of ground near the stream.” Whitestorm looked concerned as Firestar took a while to respond. Icefoot tilted his head.  _ Firestar isn’t usually this distracted. _ Icefoot noted.  _ What is going on in that head of his? _

“Firestar?” Sandstorm murmured, moving closer to her leader and mate. Firestar opened his eyes as Spiderkit and Shrewkit’s squeals brought him back to the land of the living.

“Take that, Brick!” Spiderkit squealed. “Get out of our forest!” 

“And take your Clan with you!” Shrewkit landed in the middle of the moss, paws flying, scattering the scraps in a wide circle around him. 

“Hey!” Rainpaw came bounding up from the direction of the elders’ den. “I just collected all that!” he protested. “How am I supposed to fix the elders’ bedding if you keep messing it up?” The two kits exchanged a glance, then scampered off side by side, back to the nursery, their tails waving in the air. Rainpaw watched them go, neck fur bristling, then began to collect up the scattered scraps of moss. That seemed to snap Firestar back into focus, and he turned to Whitestorm.

“Right—the fox. Double the patrols on that part of the border. And tell the hunting patrols to keep a lookout. We don’t want it to settle here.”

“Consider it done.” the white warrior meowed, relieved that the red tom had gathered up his thoughts. “I’ll make sure all tomorrow’s patrols know about it.” He headed toward the warriors’ den. Graystripe gave his friend a friendly nudge and followed. Sparkpaw nudge her brother.

“Come on. I bet Jayfeather’s waiting to chew you out.” Alderpaw huffed.

“Of course he is. It’s his favorite pass time!” Sparkpaw mewed in laughter as she followed her brother into the medicine den. Icefoot and Sandstorm stayed with Firestar. 

“You can tell us, you know,” the black tom meowed quietly. 

“I know. I promise I will, but not yet.” His brother and mate nodded. 

“Why don’t you go to your den and rest? I’ll bring you some fresh-kill.” Sandstorm meowed.

“Thanks, but I’d better visit Cinderpelt first. I want to check on Longtail.” Sandstorm pressed her muzzle against his, and Icefoot gave him a look that read  _ ‘I will be included in this conversation’ _ . While Sandstorm went back to the fresh-kill pile, Firestar padded across the darkening camp and brushed through the fern tunnel to Cinderpelt’s den. The medicine cat was bent over Longtail, examining his eyes. Jayfeather was, as Sparkpaw predicted, chewing out Alderpaw. 

As Firestar called out a greeting, the tabby warrior sat up and turned to him. Firestar stopped dead, his pelt prickling with horror. Though Longtail’s eyes were open now, they were clouded and still weeping stickily. 

“Can you see?” Firestar forced himself to ask, choking back an exclamation of pity. That was the last thing Longtail would want. 

“A bit,” Longtail replied. “But everything’s blurred.” 

“His eyes are still infected,” Cinderpelt explained. She looked exhausted; her gray fur was rumpled and her blue eyes were dull with defeat. “I’ve tried every herb and berry I can think of, and nothing will clear it up. Jayfeather has told me of new herb concations, but they’re not working either.” Jayfeather looked up and nodded, gaze clouded in anger and disappointment. The gray tom looked like he was beating himself up for not being able to heal Longtail’s sight just yet.  _ Yet. _ Firestar held onto the hope that Longtail would recover his sight, but even he knew that was a long shot. Longtail clawed at the bracken where he sat, his head lowered. 

“I’m just going to be a burden to the Clan,” he growled. Jayfeather snapped his head around.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that!” he hissed, eyes flashing. “No one in the clan is a burden!” Jayfeather was breathing heavily, and seemed to be remembering someone. “In our time,” Jayfeather meow was a little quiter. “A she-cat named Briarlight was paralyzed. Her spine was broken from a fallen tree. She had the drag herself to and from the fresh-kill pile, and thought herself as a burden.” Jayfeather zeroed in his gaze on Longtail. “Tell me, is she a burden?” Longtail looked indignant.

“Of course not!” Jayfeather tilted his head.

“Then you’re not one either. The sooner you learn that, the better.” Jayfeather then assigned Alderpaw to go collect some marigold and borage. The dark red tom darted out, followed by Sparkpaw. Longtail drooped his head to his paws. Cinderpelt drew Firestar aside.

“You’d better leave Longtail alone for now,” she advised quietly. “He’s badly shocked, and he needs a while to get used to the idea that his eyes might not get better.” Firestar nodded, mind still on what Jayfeather had just said. This Briarlight, whoever she was, had most likely been under his care. Fury shot through him, not against Longtail or Briarlight, but against himself for not having enough power to protect his warriors from the consequences of injury. 

Returning through the tunnel to the twilit clearing, Firestar still felt choked by pity—and fury, too, that this should happen to one of his warriors, and another may suffer as well. His thoughts wondered to the fight that had killed Nutmeg. He had, during his struggle with Brick, caught a glimsp of her, eyes alight with fury that those cats had dared to mess with her kits. Nutmeg had looked ready to spill rivers of blood to protect her children.

Now, thinking of Longtail struggling to cope with losing his sight, Firestar understood more clearly what that instinct meant. As Clan leader, he would rip out all his claws to protect any one of his Clanmates. 

His den under the Highrock was cool and quiet. Sandstorm had left a rabbit for him, and Firestar settled down to eat. Now that he was alone, he felt as limp as a drooping leaf. Yet he was beginning to see a way forward, a way to care for his Clan even though his trust in StarClan had been shattered. He was curling up comfortably when a shadow fell across the den entrance. He looked up to see Cinderpelt, her head and shoulders thrusting back the screen of lichen. 

“Longtail’s asleep now,” she explained. “So I thought I’d take the chance to come and ask what happened at the Moonstone. Did you find the answers you were seeking?” 

“Yes, but they weren’t the answers that I wanted to hear.” He felt it was still too soon to tell what had happened, even to his medicine cat. To his relief, Cinderpelt didn’t press him. Coming into his den, she bent her head to give his ear a comforting lick. 

“Have faith,” she urged him. “StarClan are watching over us, and everything will be all right.” A claw of anger pierced Firestar. He longed to tell her that StarClan had lied to them, that their ancestors had allowed a Clan to leave the forest in spite of everything in the warrior code. But he could not bring himself to poison Cinderpelt’s faith, to spill bile onto everything she believed. Somehow he knew that this was his problem, and his alone. Without the help of StarClan, without any remnant of faith in his warrior ancestors, he must find a way of dealing with it.  _ Maybe I should talk with Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. _ He thought.  _ They might be able to help me figure this whole thing out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw: *Has to shove Alderpaw into the medicine den* Get yo butt in there!
> 
> Alderpaw, resisting: Nope. Jayfeather'll will go ballistic!
> 
> Sparkpaw: If you don't get in there, Starclan help you-
> 
> Jayfeather: Who goes there.
> 
> Alderpaw & Sparkpaw: *SCREAMS*
> 
> Firestar: So, we fought these rouges.
> 
> Icefoot: Yep
> 
> Firestar: And they were vicious.
> 
> Icefoot: Yep
> 
> Firestar: And they're called 'Cheese, Pickle, and Olive'?
> 
> Icefoot: Sadly, yes.


	9. Firestar and Alderpaw Have A Revalation (Courtesy of Hattie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter, you can kind of see that I don't like Ashfur. Not at all. So, fair warning, Ashfur fans, this series won't be for you. I have plans for the cray-cray obsessive boy who REALLY deserved what Hollyleaf gave him.
> 
> ANYWAY! I won't be able to reply to any comments today for a good long while. Not until tonight. Maybe. We'll see.
> 
> ANYWAY ANYWAY! Enjoy!

Firestar strained his ears, trying to pick up the least sound of tiny paws; instead, all he could hear was a furious yowling and scuffling that broke out somewhere ahead, near the Twoleg fence. Was something—maybe a Twoleg dog—attacking his warriors? He raced through the trees until he came to the edge of the wood. Ashfur and Brambleclaw were scuffling with an unfamiliar black-and-white cat. Brambleclaw had climbed onto the cat’s back, clawing at its neck fur, while Ashfur bit down hard on the end of its tail. The black-and-white cat was writhing on the ground, his flailing paws barely touching his attackers. 

“Get off me!” he yowled. “I need to see Rusty—I mean Firestar!” Firestar suddenly recognized the disheveled bundle of black-and-white fur. It was Smudge, the kittypet who had been his friend before Firestar left his Twolegs to live in the forest.

“Stop!” He ran over to the wrestling cats, and at his words, Brambleclaw immediately let go of Smudge, Ashfur still had his claws in Smudge’s pelt, but reluctantly let go. “Leave him alone,” Firestar ordered. 

“But he’s an intruder!” Ashfur objected. “A kittypet intruder!” Brambleclaw gave his fellow warrior a look at the ‘kittypet’ remark.

“No, he’s not,” Firestar corrected them. “He’s a friend. What are you two doing here, anyway?” 

“We’re the border patrol,” Brambleclaw told him. “With Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Snowflight. Look, here they come.” Following the direction of his pointing tail, Firestar spotted the four warriors bounding rapidly through the trees. 

“In StarClan’s name, what’s going on?” Dustpelt demanded. “I thought a fox must have gotten you from all that noise.” 

“No, just a kittypet,” Firestar mewed, faintly amused at Brambleclaw’s and Ashfur’s expressions, embarrassed and outraged respectivly. “Okay, carry on with your patrol,” he added. 

“But what about the kittypet?” Ashfur asked. Brambleclaw gave the gray speckled tom an exasperated look.

“I think Firestar can handle him, Ashfur.” he meowed. Firestar twitched his whiskers, amused, and meowed;

“You’re doing fine, but just remember that not everything you haven’t seen before is a threat.” Brambleclaw bounded up beside Snowflight and followed Dustpelt and Mousefur to continue the patrol. Ashfur gave Smudge one last threatening hiss.

“Stay off our territory in the future!” and darted after them. Smudge heaved himself to his paws, glaring at his attackers. His fur was covered in dust and stuck out in all directions, but he didn’t seem to be hurt. 

“You’re lucky I was here to save your pelt,” Firestar remarked as the patrol vanished among the trees. His old friend let out a furious snort. 

“I’ll never understand you, Firestar. You actually want to live with these violent ruffians?” Firestar hid his amusement. There was no point trying to explain that these violent ruffians were warriors who had risked their lives at his side time and time again. 

“It’s good to see you again, Smudge,” he meowed. “Why did you come so far into the forest? You know it’s dangerous for you.” Smudge looked away, scuffling the ground with his forepaws. 

“Well?” Firestar prompted, when Smudge had been silent for several heartbeats. The kittypet blinked. 

“I . . . I think,” he began haltingly, “that is, I’m afraid I might have to come and live in the forest with you.” 

  
  


Alderpaw trotted through the forest, near Twolegplace, sniffing for plants that grew better in Twoleg gardens. A cat’s meow from the woods caught his attention and he spied the speaker. A plump, black and white tom was being lead through the forest by Firestar.

“Don’t you ever get tired of having to catch your own food?” Firestar dropped the fresh-kill in his jaws and scraped leaves over it. 

“No, never. That’s what warriors do.” Alderpaw meowed a greeting. The tom jumped and took a heasty step back. “Easy, Smudge.” Firestar purred, eyes amused. “It’s just Alderpaw. He’s a medicine cat, and wouldn’t hurt a fly. Unless it threatens his friends that is.” Alderpaw glanced curiously at the tom, Smudge, as Firestar had called him.

“What’s he doing here?” Alderpaw asked.

“He got jumped on Brambleclaw and Ashfur.” Firestar explained as they exited the forest. “I’m just taking him back home.” Alderpaw nodded. A cat leapt onto the fence. She was a pretty brown cat, with amber eyes.

“Hi,” she meowed. Her amber eyes examined Firestar and Alderpaw without a trace of fear. “Who are they, Smudge? I’ve never seen them before.” Smudge twitched one ear. 

“Their names are Firestar and Alderpaw. They live in the forest.” 

“I’m called Hattie,” the tabby introduced herself. “I’ve never met any forest cats before. How do you know Smudge?” 

“I’ve known him since I was a kit,” Firestar explained as Alderpaw sat down to listen. “I used to live here, in this Twoleg nest.” 

“Really? But this is my home now!” The tabby’s eyes stretched wide. “Why did you leave?” 

“It’s a long story.” Firestar didn’t expect any kittypet, even this lively tabby, to understand what had called him out of his safe life with Twolegs to the danger and excitement of the forest. 

“I’ve got time to listen,” Hattie meowed. Smudge was quivering with tension. “Sorry,” the Thunderclan leader meowed. “Maybe another time.” Hattie looked disappointed. 

“Don’t you want to see where you used to live?” she mewed persuasively. “My Twolegs dug up a bush that was so old its roots stretched nearly the whole way across the garden, and planted some new trees that are great for scratching.”  _ Old roots? _ Alderpsw thought as Firestar opened his mouth to respond. His grandfather then froze.  _ I think he came to the same conclusion as I did. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ This might have been Skyclan’s territory! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur: KiTtYpEt!
> 
> Brambleclaw: Shut your clam will you?
> 
> Hattie: Old roots
> 
> Alderpaw: *THE PROPHECY IS TRUE*


	10. Sparkpaw and Needlepaw Do Something Stupid (These Two Are A Great Dynamic Duo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the badger chapter! You, know, the one where Willowpelt dies in? And some more Ashfur hate. I love hating on Ashfur. I'm SO looking forward to The New Prophecy...
> 
> Speaking of The New Prophecy, I'll be having the future cats stay until Leafpool's Wish, cause I've got plans for it. Then, here's the fun part, they will go back to their timeline, BUT I'll continue writing the series, just in this alternate timeline. So, I'll be re-writing The Power of Three and Omen of the Stars. Man, I have high hopes. Pray I can do this! I think I can, I think I can, I THINK I CAN! I CAN AND I WILL!!!!

Sparkpaw laid in front of the apprentices’ den, waiting for her brother to come back. She had picked out their favorite pieces of prey (Vole for him, thrush for herself), and was getting a bit impatient. The entrance barrier rustled, and her brother slid into camp, looked around, saw her, and quickly trotted over. She gave him an annoyed look.

“What took you so long?” she asked as he plopped down. He took a bite of vole before answering. Alderpaw carefully looked around.

“Firestar is going to speak with the Skyclan leader tonight.”  _ That _ caught her attention. “His kittypet friend, Smudge, lives in a Twoleg nest where Skyclan’s camp use to be. So, he won’t be back until tomorrow.” Sparkpaw nodded.

“Well,” she meowed, digging into her thrush. “All we can do now, is wait.”

The next morning, Sparkpaw joined Thornclaw’s patrol, along with Willowpelt, Sootpaw, Ashfur, and Lionblaze. Sparkpaw noticed that Lionblaze seemed to be holding himself back from attacking Ashfur, and she herself felt a tad bit of resentment towards the gray speckled warrior.  _ Let’s see _ , she thought.  _ He helped Hawkfrost kill Firestar, tried to kill Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, and would have made my mom watch them burn to death. Huh, if Alderpaw and I had been born when he was still alive, he probaly would have tried to kill us! _ She knew it was weird, to current Thunderclan at least, that she and Lionblaze kept advoirding Ashfur, but they couldn’t help it. Thornclaw lead the patrol, while giving Ashfur a questioning look, through a clump of ferns and nearly ran into Firestar.

“Hi, Firestar.” Thornclaw padded up to his leader. “Everything okay?” 

“Yes—everything’s fine.” Firestar had quickly responded, and Sparkpaw knew he must be dealing with the task Cloudstar had given him. She would be quite out of focus if what he was assigned to do was put on her.

“Whitestorm suggested I should take Sootpaw out with me today,” Thornclaw meowed, resting the tip of his tail on the apprentice’s shoulder. “Longtail can’t mentor him when his eyes are so bad.” 

“Good idea.” Firestar meowed. “In fact,” he went on, “I think you should take over as Sootpaw’s mentor until Longtail is fit again.”  _ If he ever is _ went unsaid. No one wanted to say that Longtail would never be able to see again, but they were all to stubborn to say so.

“Thanks, Firestar!” Thornclaw meowed, eyes gleaming. 

“I’ll announce it later today,” Firestar promised. “Providing Longtail agrees.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Sootpaw put in. “I’ve been taking him fresh-kill and fixing his bedding, and I can still do that.” 

“Good.” Firestar gave him an approving nod. “I’ll join you on patrol, and Sootpaw, you can show me your tracking skills.” The apprentice’s eyes shone with excitement at the thought of training with his Clan leader. As Thornclaw led the way along the border toward the Thunderpath, Sootpaw kept his nose to the ground, pausing to scent the air every few pawsteps. 

“What can you smell?” Firestar meowed. 

“The Thunderpath,” Sootpaw replied promptly. “And vole. And a Twoleg with a dog has been along here. No—two dogs.” 

“How long ago?” Willowpelt asked. 

“Not today,” Sootpaw mewed. “The scent is stale. Maybe yesterday.” 

“That’s what I think, too,” Firestar meowed, while Willowpelt let out a purr of satisfaction. “Okay, carry on. Sootpaw, tell me if you scent anything else.” Sparkpaw and Sootpaw both had their noses to the ground, sniffing for any scent out of place. They were close to the Thunderpath, and could hear the monsters roaring back and forth along it. Sparkpaw wrinkled her nose as Sootpaw called out;

“It’s really yucky, it hides all the other scents.” 

“Right,” meowed Thornclaw. “That means you have to be extra careful.” The patrol continued along the Thunderpath, renewing the border along the way. Sparkpaw opened her mouth to taste the air. Underneath the Thunderpath scent, was an unfamiliar, but familiar scent.  _ Who’s scent is that? _ Sparkpaw thought, wraking her mind for the name.  _ Come on, I know who it is! Just need the name… _ he thoughts were cut off by a yowl of amusement. A she-cat knocked into her, and they both tumbled down. The orange tabby huffed as she relized who it was.

“Needlepaw! What are you doing here?” the silver tabby jumped off her and sat down, clearly pleased with her surprised attack.

“I was too impatient to wait until the next Gathering. So, any news?” Sparkpaw quickly check around. The patrol had spread out, looking for something. She could bring Needlepaw up to date on Skyclan. Sparkpaw told Needlepaw about how Firestar had been visited by the Skyclan leader, and would be going to rebuild to lost clan soon. Needlepaw’s green eyes light up.

“Great! Who’s all going?” Sparkpaw told her;

“Firestar, obviously, Sandstorm will probably go, and Alderpaw is too. I’m staying behind.” At Needlepaw’s look of  _ why would you? _ , Sparkpaw explained how she felt like she had to stay. “I think I remember someone saying that the remnants of Bloodclan bothered Thunderclan for a while, so I’m staying here to help.” Needlepaw looked thoughtful.

“I would like to come with,” she began. “But how would I explain it to Blackstar?” Sparkpaw blinked at her.

“You feeling alright?” she asked. “Normaly you wouldn’t care about what you would have to say to your leader.” Needlepaw shrugged.

“I don’t like Rowanstar, that’s true, but Blackstar is a lot more understanding. Don’t worry,” she meowed at Sparkpaw’s alarmed look. “I didn’t tell him anything too important, just that his successor isn’t very good. He knows it’s not Russetfur, and that he’s a tom. But I think this time around, Blackstar will appoint someone else, someone who can probably handle the Great Battle aftermath a lot better than Rowanstar.” Sparkpaw nodded.

“That’s good. Shadowclan, as I can recall, has only had one good leader since..Raggedstar I think it was. And that leader was Blackstar.” Sparkpaw went to say something else, but a screech of utter fear made her freeze. The two she-cat dashed towards Snakerocks, and skidded to a halt. Sootpaw was cowering, fur on end, as a badger raised it’s paw to slam down onto him.

“Sootpaw! Move!” A yowl, Firestar, snapped the two out of their horror. The Thunderclan leader had leapt down of off the rocks, but was to far away to help.  _ Everyone is, _ Sparkpaw thought.  _ Everyone but….us. _ With one look, the she-cats knew what to do. Needlepaw charged the bager head-on, yowling a challenge, and when the brut turned to face her, Sparkpaw darted in and shoved Sootpaw aside. Needlepaw had jumped over the badger, and slashed her claws down it’s side. Lionblaze then joined the fray and dug his claws into the badger’s neck. Firestar flung himself at the badger, snarling as he raked his claws down its side. The huge striped head turned, snapping at him with gleaming white teeth. Ashfur dashed in from the other side, scoring his claws across its face. Thornclaw crouched beside Ashfur, spitting and clawing at the badger’s eyes as it loomed over the two. Firestar scored its flank again, Willowpelt doing the same on the other side, as Lionblaze jumped off. Needlepaw and Sparkpaw had form a defensive line in front of Sootpaw, making sure the fight didn’t go near the young apprentice.

The badger let out a bellow of pain. It swung its head from side to side, then turned and lumbered off into the undergrowth. Thornclaw, Ashfur, and Lionblaze charged after it with earsplitting caterwauls. 

“Come back!” Firestar yowled. “Let it go!” The cats panted, regaining their strength and breath. Firestar turned toward where the apprentices were at.

“Sootpaw, you alright?” he asked. The apprentice slowly nodded, eyes wide. Firestar then faced Sparkpaw and Needlepaw. “It was brave, but foolish to charge a badger like that,” Firestar began. “But, if you hadn’t, Sootpaw may not be here right now. Needlepaw, thank you for your help, but I think Shadowclan will be missing you.” Needlepaw nodded.

“Yeah, they probably are. Blackstar wanted me to check the border, and hunt on the way back.” Ashfur hissed.

“Not on our territory I hope!” Firestar flashed Ashfur a look that said;  _ Shut up and let me do the talking. _ Needlepaw glared at Ashfur.

“I would never dream off hunting on another clan’s territory.” She dipped her head to Firestar, meowed goodbye to Sparkpaw, and headed back for her territory. Sparkpaw gave Ashfur a nasty look.

“She helped me save Sootpaw for Starclan’s sake!” she hissed. “Why would you treat her like that?” Ashfur opened his mouth to respond, but Willowpelt shut her up with a look that said;  _ Say anything bad about my son’s savior, and you will regret it. _ Ashfur closed his mouth and sulked as the patrol headed back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute to have Alder's favorite prey be the same as Firestar's. It was confirmed that Fire loves vole, and I couldn't resist making Alderpaw love it to.
> 
> Sparkpaw: Where have you been?
> 
> Alderpaw: Investigating the origins of a lost clan, lost to memory and man alike, and only our grandfather can restore the proud clan of the Sky.
> 
> Sparkpaw: Nobody ain't got time for that! Now, EAT!
> 
> Badger: *Sees Needlepaw and Sparkpaw coming for it, claws out, ready to kill* Oh, snap.


	11. Graystripe Makes His Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Now, I haven't yet read Graystripe's Vow, so I won't be doing much in Thunderclan in Sparkpaw's POV. I will, however, be doing some Shadowclan moments in Needlepaw's. Just some scenes about her relationships with them. mainly her and Blackstar. I REALLY am digging their relationship now. What have I done?

Firestar, the morning after, had asked Whitestorm, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Alderpaw, and Sparkpaw to meet him at sunhigh to talk. When they were all settled down, Firestar began;

“I’ve been having a lot of dreams recently, for a long time they confused me, but I think I know their meaning now. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw,” he gestured to his grandkids. “Know what they mean, as well as these four.” Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. Whiestorm then inquired;

“What have you concluded?” Firestar took a breath.

“I have to leave, but only for a while.” The leader proceeded to tell his closest friend about his dreams from the Skyclan leader, and his meeting with Bluestar.

“You mean there were once five Clans in the forest?” Sandstorm gasped. 

“Yes. A long time ago, before Twolegplace was built.” 

“But Twolegplace has always been there!” Graystripe protested. 

“Not according to Bluestar,” Firestar told him, Alderpaw knew he skirted around the fact that Starclan had lied, and the red tom picked up the story. Alderpaw told them what he had seen at the Moonstone, and what Yellowfang had said about Brokenstar being a punishment for Skyclan being kicked out. Whitestorm nodded thoughtfully.

“It would be unwise to just ignore the Skyclan leader’s call,” he meowed. “If Firestar doesn’t go, we may have to face another consequence.” Cinderpelt agreed. Firestar then explained why he slept in Smudge’s garden, and his conversation with Cloudstar. Graystripe snorted. 

“If he had told you it was your destiny to fly to the moon, would you have believed him?” Firestar placed his tail on his friend’s shoulder. 

“I know it seems impossible. But I’ve decided that’s what I must do. I must go on a journey to find SkyClan and repair the damage done by the other Clans.” Graystripe stared at him, his eyes stunned with shock. Sandstorm’s gaze was fixed on him too, eyes clouded, Whitestorm looked understanding, like he knew just how important this was to Firestar, and Cinderpelt looked calm.

“I can tell how much this means to you,” she mewed. “And if it is really your destiny, then you must go wherever your paws lead you. But be careful—StarClan may not be able to watch over you. Our warrior ancestors do not walk in all skies.” 

“I don’t know how you can even think of doing this!” Sandstorm suddenly sprang to her paws before Firestar could reply to the medicine cat. “What about ThunderClan? What about your friends?” She paused, then added shakily, “What about me?” The air was suddenly awkward for everyone else. Firestar glanced from cat to cat, then he rose and beckoned Sandstorm with his tail. 

“Come.” Firestar and Sandstorm padded out of the clearing. Graystripe broke the silence.

“She’s going to go with isn’t she?” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw nodded. “Knew it.”

Alderpaw shifted, barely able to contain his excitement. He was going to go help restore Skyclan! Jayfeather emerged from the medicine den and dropped some herbs at Alderpaw’s paws.

“Eat. You’ll need them with how far you’re going.” Alderpaw obediently licked up the herbs. Sparkpaw bounded over and licked his face.

“Stay safe, have fun, and tell me everything when you get back!” Alderpaw purred and touched noses with his sister.

“I will.” 

Firestar’s call brought everyone into the center of camp.

“Cats of ThunderClan,” Firestar began. “It’s time for us to leave—” 

“And what for, that’s what I want to know,” Mousefur interrupted, the tip of her tail twitching. “StarClan are supposed to look after the forest. Not send a Clan leader gallivanting off who knows where.” 

“What can be more important than caring for your Clan?” Thornclaw added. 

“And what about my kits?” Ferncloud fretted. Her claws worked on the dusty ground. “There’s a badger somewhere in the territory. Have you thought about that?” 

“Yes, of course I have,” Firestar replied. “But ThunderClan has a deputy. I trust him to look after the Clan just as well as I do. And you have Cinderpelt to take care of any injuries and interpret the signs of StarClan. No Clan could have a better medicine cat.” Cinderpelt bowed her head; Whitestorm dipped his head in slight embarrassment, while a murmur of agreement rose from the rest of the Clan. 

“Firestar wouldn’t leave us unless he had to.” It was Brightheart, stepping forward from where she had been sitting next to Ferncloud. “If StarClan has told him he must go, then we must trust our warrior ancestors to take care of him and bring him safely back. They have never let us down before—why would they take our leader from us now if it wasn’t the right thing to do?” A quick flash of discomfort appeared in Firestar’s eyes, but only Alderpaw and Sparkpaw caught it. The dark red tom straightened up, and meowed; 

“Good-bye, all of you.” There was an ominous silence as Alderpaw slid up to join his grandparents. He quickly found his sister and mentor in the crowd, and he hoped he conveyed that he would miss them. Yes, even Jayfeather’s sarcasm. At last Sootpaw stepped forward. 

“Good-bye, Firestar!” he called. Slowly the other cats joined in. 

“Good-bye!” 

“Travel safely!” 

“Come back soon!” Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw wove through the crowd to the tunnel, where Cinderpelt was waiting.

“Good-bye,” she mewed, swiping her tongue over his ear. “May StarClan light your path.” 

“And yours,” Firestar replied. 

Taking a last look at his Clan, and the clearing that had been his home for so many seasons, Firestar pushed through the tunnel and out into the ravine. Graystripe followed them, Whitestorm had stayed behind to set up the daily patrols. At the top of the ravine, he halted and turned to face his best friend, and the cat without whom he would never have been able to lead his Clan. 

“Will you come to the edge of the forest with us, Graystripe?” The gray warrior shook his head. 

“This is your journey. I’ll say good-bye here. Good luck, all of you.” 

“Whitestorm will have to take Firestar’s place at Gatherings,” Sandstorm meowed. Graystripe nodded. 

“We mustn’t let ThunderClan seem weak. He’ll tell them you’ve been called away by StarClan, but you’ll be back soon.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Firestar meowed softly. “But if I don’t come back—”

“Don’t say that!” Graystripe’s tail lashed. “You will return; I know it in my heart. I’ll wait for you however long it takes. Whenever you come back, I will be here, just the same.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar & Graystripe. A friendship to envy.
> 
> Firestar: If I don't come back-
> 
> Graystripe: I'll wait for you.
> 
> Years later,
> 
> Graystripe, heading for the lake: If I don't come back.
> 
> Firestar, at the lake: I'll wait for you.


	12. Needlepaw’s Gonna and Blackstar’s Going To (It’ll Make More Sense If You Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello! How's life been for everyone? My school's been keeping me busy, that's for sure! Know what's funny? I came across of a rewrite of 'The New Prophecy', and they also have Snowkit in it. And his warrior name is, wait for it.........Snowflight. Just like mine! I was like, 'Great minds think alike'. LOL

Needlepaw dozed in the sunlight, eyes half-closed as she listened to Russetfur organize the day’s patrols.

“Oakfur, take the morning hunting patrol over by the hedges, Rowanclaw and Pinefrost, you go with him. Cedarheart, sunhigh patrol along the Thunderclan border. Needlepaw!” the silver tabby lifted her head. “Go with Cedarheart’s patrol, Frogleg, you go with.” Needlepaw yawned and slowly made her way over. She wasn’t in the mood for a patrol, but she liked this Shadowclan better than hers, so she’ll do what they say. Until they severely annoy her or something like that, then she’ll become a terror to them like she is to Rowanstar.

“Cedarheart,” Blackstar’s meow had the patrol pause. “I’m coming with. Been a while since I’ve been out.” The huge white tom took the lead. Needlepaw padded behind Blackstar. 

After the tom had come back from Highstones, he had taken on Needlepaw as his apprentice, until she and the others returned to their timeline.  _ Something we don’t know  _ _ when _ _ will happen. _ Needlepaw thought as she avoided stepping into a muddy patch of grass.  _ Will we stay until Skyclan is rebuilt? Or after the Great Journey? Great Starclan! What if we stay here until the Great Battle? That would be horrifying!  _ She then blinked.  _ Also, wouldn’t there be two Lionblazes, Jayfeathers, and Dovewings? As well as two Cinderhearts? Surely we won’t be staying that long?  _ She hopped over a dip in the ground.  _ I hope not. I like it here, but we don’t really  _ _ belong _ _ here. Not yet. _

Blackstar led the patrol a few tail-lengths away from the Thunderpath, marking the border as they went. Blackstar’s eyes gazed around, sweeping across Thunderclan’s territory, which was recovering well from the fire that had ravaged through it many moons before. They clambered down to the tunnel. Cedarheart took a quick sniff around and reported that there were no out of place scents.

“Good.” Blackstar meowed. “Back to camp.” he gestured for Cedarheart to take the lead, before dropping back beside Needlepaw. “So…” he began. “Who was your mentor in your time?” Needlepaw glanced up at him. Was he making plans on who her future selves mentor would be? Or was he just trying to make a conversation?

“My mentor was Tawnypelt.” Blackstar blinked.

“Tawnypelt, like, Tawnypelt who’s in Thunderclan?” Blackstar inquired. Needlepaw nodded.

“In my timeline, Tawnypelt decided to join Shadowclan. Though, I guess that’s gonna change now that she’s staying in Thunderclan.” Blackstar flicked her ear with his tail.

“Going to.” he corrected. “Going to change, not ‘gonna change’.” Needlepaw playfully narrowed her eyes.

“I’m  _ gonna _ collect new moss for my nest.” Blackstar stoically stared at her.

“And I’m  _ going to _ have you collect that moss for the elders.”

“You’re  _ gonna _ try, but you’re  _ gonna _ wish you succeeded.”

“You’re  _ going to _ wish I did, since now I’m  _ going to _ have you do the nursery as well.”

“You’re  _ gonna _ have to try hard-”

“Would you two stop it?” Russetfur’s mew interjected into the two’s playful argument. During Needlepaw and Blackstar’s back and forth, they had walked into the camp, and the deputy was staring annoyed at them. “You done with your banter? If not, I’m  _ going too _ , or  _ gonna _ ” at that she gave Needlepaw the stink eye. “Make you do  _ all _ the dens. Yes, Blackstar. Even you.” Blackstar looked affronted, while Needlepaw was rolling around, shrieking with laughter. Blackstar sighed and rolled his eyes.  _ She’s gonna-no  _ _ going to _ _ -be the death of me! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needlepaw: Gonna
> 
> Blackstar: Going to
> 
> Needlepaw: Gonna
> 
> Blackstar: Going to
> 
> Needlepaw: GoNnA
> 
> Blackstar: GoInG tO
> 
> Needlepaw: GONNA
> 
> Blackstar: GOING TO
> 
> Russetfur: THAT'S IT! DEN DUTY FOR YOU BOTH!!!


	13. Dogs, Monsters, Twolegs, OH MY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better chapter title. If you have one, please let me know! Now, we're getting a look at the questers! YAY!!!!

The air seemed to grow hotter and more oppressive as Alderpaw, Sandstorm, and Firestar trudged along the riverbank. Alderpaw licked his muzzle, wishing for a drink, before realizing -  _ duh, the river’s right there _ \- and he plunged his muzzle into the cool water. He lapped up as much water as he could and resurfaced. Firestar had also taken a drink, while Sandstorm surprised a vole. It had slipped from a hole in the bank into the water, and she had tossed it into the air, and killed it as it hit the ground again. 

“Great catch!” Firestar exclaimed. Sandstorm’s eyes shone with pride as she dragged the freshkill over to them, so they could share it. Alderpaw quickly cleaned the vole off from his whiskers before they started off again. After a bit, Firestar paused and meowed;

“Dog.” Sandstorm flicked her tail to beckon them both, and she raced away from the river to a clump of elder bushes growing a few fox-lengths farther up the bank. Firestar followed, Alderpaw a few paces in front of him, and they both clawed their way up the trunk and crouched beside Sandstorm on the lowest branch. Alderpaw had been placed in the middle of it, with FIrestar and Sandstorm on either side of him.

Through the leaves the cats could see a couple of Twolegs walking past, with two dogs bouncing around them. One of them suddenly took off for the trees, barking loudly. 

“It’s scented us,” Firestar mewed. Sandstorm tensed; her lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl and her claws scraped on the branch. Alderpaw had stiffened and flattened his ears. Then one of the Twolegs yowled loudly. The dog skidded to a halt, then turned and trotted back, glancing once or twice over its shoulder as it went. 

“Good riddance,” Sandstorm muttered. Waiting until the Twolegs and their dogs were well away, Firestar looked out from his perch to get a better view of what lay upriver. 

“Twoleg nests,” he meowed. Sandstorm gave a disgusted sniff. 

“I suppose our luck couldn’t last. Wherever there are Twolegs, there’s trouble.” Alderpaw silently agreed, remembering the Twolegplaces he, Sparkpaw, Needlepaw, Molewhisker, and Cherryfall, along with future Sandstorm, had gone through to reach Skyclan’s gorge. The three cats continued upstream and a Twoleg nest soon came into full view, very close to the edge of the river. 

“Look at it!” Sandstorm halted, swishing her tail in disgust. “It’s swarming with Twolegs.” Alderpaw slowly scooted away, not wanting to get close. Most of the adults were sitting around, eating Twoleg food, while their kits ran shrieking down to the river to throw stones in the water. Some of the Twolegs yowled at them, but the kits didn’t take any notice. 

“Don’t they ever apprentice their young?” Sandstorm asked with a sigh. Alderpaw twitched his whiskers, amused at his grandmother’s annoyance.

“If we stay on the riverbank we’ll have to go right through the middle of them,” Firestar meowed. “We’d be spotted for sure. We’ll have to go around.” Alderpaw sighed in relief, glad they won’t be going through the crowd of Twolegs. A white wooden fence enclosed the nest and the Twolegs, leading down to the river. Skirting it, Firestar led the way up the bank and around the back of the nest. Close to the nest wall was a wide space covered with the same hard black stuff as a Thunderpath. Several monsters were crouching there. 

“Are they asleep?” Sandstorm whispered. Alderpaw glanced curiously at the hard Thunderpath stuff and lightly dabbed at it, and then one of the monsters broke into a throaty roar and began to creep slowly away from the others and through a gap in the fence onto a small Thunderpath. Then it leaped forward and dashed away, passing two other monsters on their way in. Alderpaw had retracted his paw and stared wide-eyed at the leaving monster. Firestar’s pelt was bristling, but he began setting down his paws as lightly as if he were stalking a mouse, his belly fur brushing the grass, he crept up to the edge of the Thunderpath. Sandstorm and Alderpaw followed his lead. There were shrubs for cover on the other side, but none of them dared dart across yet. They could hear the growling of another monster, and a few heartbeats later, it sped down the Thunderpath, slowed at the gap in the fence, then went to sleep beside the others near the nest. A couple of Twolegs emerged from its belly. 

“Run when I say ‘now,’” Firestar murmured to Sandstorm and Alderpaw. 

“Get on with it, then,” Sandstorm replied edgily. Alderpaw’s fur was spiked, and his amber eyes gazed uneasily at the wide Thunderpath. Firestar’s green gaze flicked from the nest to the Thunderpath and back again. Everything was still. 

“Okay, now!” They sprang forward. At the same moment, the snarl of a waking monster broke out near the nest. Alderpaw hurled himself forward and landed in the bushes, where he squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to stop shaking. Firestar looked like he was doing the same.

“It spotted us!” Sandstorm gasped, thrusting her way into cover beside the two toms. “But it can’t follow us in here.” When Alderpaw opened his eyes and peered through the leaves, he could make out the monster’s gleaming color as it prowled onto the Thunderpath and paused. Was it trying to scent them? Surely it would be hard for a monster to scent anything except its own harsh reek? 

“Okay, let’s go,” Firestar mewed. Sandstorm muttered agreement as they pushed their way through the shrubs until they reached the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog: *Shows up*
> 
> Cats: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> Monsters: *Show up*
> 
> Cats: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> Twolegs: *Show up*
> 
> Cats: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	14. Firestar and Sandstorm Start Working Through The Spottedleaf Problem (Then A Wave Hits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we're beginning the Spottedleaf problem. Now, I don't hate Spottedleaf, but I don't like her either. She makes it VERY HARD for our Fire boy to get over her. But in this series, he is going to. So, Spotted, take a back seat. FIRESAND ALL THE WAY!!!
> 
> Note: Spotted, however, does become more interesting if you take the Evil!Spottedleaf AU into account..... :->
> 
> Another Note: I am also going to be cutting out some of the walking. Cause that's just boring, and we got enough of it in the actual series. WE DON'T NEED MORE WALKING! So, I'll try my best at getting where we're at in the book over, but also removing all that dang walking!

Inside the broken Twoleg nest, the light was gray and cold, filtering through dusty air. A thick layer of dust and debris covered the floor. On either side, doors to separate dens stood open, while straight ahead an uneven slope led to a higher level. Sandstorm began to climb upward. 

“Be careful,” Firestar warned her. Her tail twitched. 

“Stay here and keep watch.” Firestar and Alderpaw waited at the bottom of the slope until Sandstorm had vanished. Firestar’s ears were pricked for the sound of danger, and he padded through the empty dens. Every tiny movement woke an echo. Alderpaw watched his grandfather curiously. Firestar seemed to be lost in thought, and kept glancing around the den.  _ Oh, is he remembering his old life as a kittypet? _ Alderpaw thought.  _ I wonder what he thinks about his decision to leave. He was, and is, a great leader, but did he ever wonder what would have happened if he had stayed in Twolegplace? _ Alderpaw thought about that for a second. If Firestar had never come to the forest, Squirrelflight and Leafpool would never have been born, leading to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, as well as himself and Sparkpaw and their dead littermates, to never exist. And on a darker note, Tigerstar would have succeeded in all his plots, or Bloodclan would have killed the vicious leader just as before, and blood would have ruled the forest. And if the clans even  _ did _ survive, and made it to the lake, the Great Battle would have been lost for sure. The prophecy of the Three would never come to pass, and the clans would be in ruins by the time Alderpaw and Sparkpaw would have been born.  _ Great Starclan!  _ Alderpaw thought.  _ The Clans really owe a lot to Firestar! Without him, we all would have been doomed! _ Another dark thought entered his head.  _ What would Bramblestar have been like if he didn’t have Firestar to teach him right from wrong? Would he...would he have been as bad as Tigerstar? _ Alderpaw shook his head, fearful of the thought of his father, who was thoughtful and patient, and rarely lost his temper, becoming a murderer with no morals.  _ It doesn’t matter! _ The dark red tom told himself.  _ None of that will happen! _

He started at the sound of a pawstep behind him and spun around to see Sandstorm padding into the kitchen with the limp body of a mouse in her jaws. Firestar had also turned as his mate entered.

“You look as if you’ve got a lot on your mind,” she meowed, dropping the fresh-kill. “Both of you. What’s the problem?” Firestar shook his head. 

“Nothing important.” Sandstorm held his gaze for a heartbeat as if she didn’t believe him, but she said nothing. She gave Alderpaw a questioning look. He shook his head, telling her he was fine. Crouching side by side, they shared the mouse. Outside the wind had grown stronger, buffeting the nest and hurling sharp rain at the walls and through the holes to spatter in the dust on the floor.

“Maybe we should stay here overnight,” Sandstorm suggested. It was a good suggestion, but Firestar looked uneasy staying in the Twoleg nest.

“We could,” Alderpaw meowed, “But it’s not dark yet. We could keep going.” Firesar seemed to relax at that.

“Yes, let’s go.” the leader meowed. Sandstorm looked like she wanted to argue, but she followed him out, Alderpaw behind. He slipped up to his grandmother and whispered about how he thought Firestar was uncomfortable in the Twoleg nests, due to his past as a kittypet. Sandstorm suddenly looked a lot more understanding when she heard Alderpaw’s theory.

“That makes sense.” she whispered, watching her mate leave the den. “He rarely does talk about his past, and he did always seem a bit uncomfortable whenever it was brought up. Being in the nest probably brought it all back.” Alderpaw nodded in agreement. Sandstorm quickened her pace and pressed against Firestar, Alderpaw trotted along on his other side.

The river had changed since the cats had left it to enter the nest. The water level had risen much higher, churning with muddy brown waves that slopped against the top of the bank. Wind lashed the reeds, blowing them nearly flat; the stems whipped the cats’ fur with stinging blows as they battled through the gloom. The waning moon showed fitfully among the clouds, its faint light useless to guide their pawsteps. Sandstorm hissed as they fought their way through the wind. Firestar had nudged Alderpaw in between him and Sandstorm, protecting him from the wind and rain as best as they could.

Soon the river rose higher still, washing through the reeds and around the cats’ paws. On the side away from the river they were hemmed in by bushes, the thorny branches growing too thickly for them to force a way through. Lightning stabbed down from the sky, followed almost at once by a crack of thunder right overhead, as loud as if the sky were splitting into fragments. The cold light turned the driving rain to silver and shone blackly on Firestar’s, Sandstorm’s, and Alderpaw’s drenched pelts, plastered against their bodies. 

They splashed on, heads down and tails drooping under the driving rain. Suddenly a surge of water washed over the path. Firestar was swept off his paws, Sandstorm and Alderpaw too. The future apprentice opened his jaws to yowl, and gulped in icy water as his head went under. Paws working frantically, Alderpaw struggled upward. At first when his head broke the surface he couldn’t see anything but tossing waves. Then he caught a glimpse of the bushes on the bank and swam toward them. The cold made his legs feel stiff, and his sodden fur dragged at him. The surge began to recede, carrying him away from the bushes again. Alderpaw saw Firestar break the surface and landed by the bushes. Alderpaw swam desperately, terrified of being swept out into the churning river. At the lake, he had padded through the water to collect herbs, like mallow and watermint, but this was just too much. Then his paws touched the ground. He dug in his claws and managed to cling on as the wave gurgled past him, leaving him in water that washed against his belly fur. Shaking with cold and terror, he scrambled to Firestar’s side. 

“Sandstorm!” The Thunderclan leader yowled. There was no reply, and at first, neither of them could see Sandstorm. Then they spotted her, clinging with teeth and claws to a jutting root a few tail-lengths downstream. Firestar waded back to her and she scrambled to her paws and spat out river water. 

“Are you okay?” Firestar panted, Alderpaw gingerly made his way over to them and sniffed their pelts, checking for injuries. The apprentice let out a sigh of relief at the absence of wounds.

“Fine,” Sandstorm meowed. “I’m fine.” she twitched her tail. “I think we should have maybe stayed at the Twoleg nest.” she pressed her muzzle against Firestar’s. “I understand that it brought memories back, but it would have been safer.” Firestar looked a little guilty at that. Alderpaw the meowed;

“I’m going to find some thyme, maybe camomile too. Be back in a bit.” the dark red tom slipped off, on the hunt for herbs.

Firestar sat down, exhausted from their swim. Sandstorm was gazing at him, pale green eyes troubled.

“Firestar.” she meowed. “Do you wish Spottedleaf was here, instead of me?” Firestar jerked up his head and stared at her. Did he wish the medicine cat was here, instead of Sandstorm? No. He didn’t. His love for Spottedleaf...well that was just a childhood crush. Nothing more.

“Of course not.” he meowed. “Spottedleaf...while I will admit that I did like her in that way for a bit, it was just a crush.” Sandstorm blinked as Firestar touched his nose to hers. “I love you Sandstorm, no one else.” Alderpaw slipped back in, the herbs he was looking for in his jaws. He gave them to his grandparents and they all chewed them up. Lightning crackled across the sky again, clawing at a beech tree on top of the bank. Thunder rolled out, and a deep groaning sound answered from the tree. The top began to tilt, slowly at first, then faster and faster, as the tree fell across the river, the highest branches crashing down on the opposite bank. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw leaped back as sharp, whipping twigs lashed the path where they had been standing. The three cats crouched on the flooded path until the noise died away. As the fallen tree rustled into silence, Firestar rose cautiously to his paws. 

“Wait for me here,” he mewed. “I’ll check out the other bank. It doesn’t look so wet over there.” Sandstorm and Alderpaw nodded, still slightly startled from the lightning. Firestar clambered onto the trunk. At first, the first few paces were easy, but as the trunk grew narrower it began to bounce under Firestar’s weight. Once he reached the branches he had to climb over them. Water splashed up between the branches, and Sandstorm let out a concerned mew as Firestar clawed his way to safety, half-blinded by bunches of leaves. Twigs scraped his face and snagged in his fur. For a heartbeat he froze as the trunk shifted under his paws; the whole tree was threatening to roll over and pitch him into the water. Alderpaw didn’t dare take his eyes off his grandfather, fearful that he would slide off into the churning water beneath. Firestar sprang forward, pushing his way through the slender upper branches, and landed safely on the far side.

“He made it!” Alderpaw meowed, relieved. Sandstorm looked as relieved as he was.

“It’s okay!” Firestar called. “You can—” 

A rumbling sound interrupted him. At first, Alderpaw thought it was thunder, but it grew louder and louder. Sandstorm was staring upstream, her eyes stretched wide with horror. A huge wave was bearing down on them, brown and topped with foam, bearing sticks and debris along with it, roaring louder than any monster. Alderpaw shrieked, and the wave was upon them. It threw them both off their paws and sent them spireling away. Sandstorm was yowling, eyes wide with panic and fear. Alderpaw was frantically splashing, trying to swim to safety, but the current was much too strong. The two cats were swept up the river, until the water settled. Alderpaw was coughing, water streaming down his coat as he lay on the bank of the river. His eyes were half-closed, and he was breathing heavily.

“Alderpaw!” Sandstorm’s yowl gave him the strength to lift his head. Alderpaw scanned the riverbank and saw Sandstorm shakily splashing through the water toward him. Looking around, Alderpaw realized they had been swept far upriver. Away from the tree trunk. Away from Firestar. Alderpaw scrambled to his paws, but his legs nearly buckled. His fur was spiked when Sandstorm finally made it to his side.

“Alderpaw, are you alright?” she asked, worried. She began licking his head. Alderpaw shivered.

“Y-yeah.” he meowed, his voice hoarse from all the coughing he did. “Y-you?”

“I’m alright. Just soaked.” her concerned expression flicked from him the downstream, where the tree truck bridge had been at. “Alderpaw,” Sandstorm meowed. “Look.” she gestured downriver. A little ways away, Alderpaw saw the tree truck Firestar had used to cross the river. It was stuck up against a cluster of rocks, and as he looked around, he knew they were far away from the Thunderclan leader.  _ Oh, Starclan. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ What are we going to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Firestar & Sandstorm at marriage counseling*
> 
> Sandstorm: Do you still love Spottedleaf, your dead crush?
> 
> Firestar: No. I'm getting over that crush.
> 
> Spottedleaf: Hmph. *Is salty that Sandstorm has Firestar, and she doesn't*
> 
> Author: GET OVER IT SPOTTY!


	15. Alderpaw and Sandstorm Meet Shorty (Sandstorm Now Goes Into Protective Grandparent Mode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter.
> 
> Arg, I'm waiting for this election craziness to be over. At the time I'm posting, Biden is in the lead. I have problems with both Biden and Trump, so, if I could vote, I wouldn't vote for either of them. But, If I could vote, I would go for Howie Hawkins from the Green Party. Their ideals align with mine. But I do know that it would take A LOT for Howie to win, since people seem to only see Democrats and Republicans, instead of the many other parties. So, before I post this, please think about your vote, and if that person you voted for has the same ideals as you. I'm not trying to force my opinions on anyone, I want to make that clear, but PLEASE think about who you're voting for and if they are generally a good person. Trump is a racist and Biden only spouts what we want to hear. May the Lord, or whatever religion you're in, help us all through these coming rough years.
> 
> Again, I'm not trying to force my opinions on you all, I just needed a place to rant. Some of my classmates.....they completely ignore every bad thing Trump has done. The one thing we all agree on is that we don't like Biden.
> 
> Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the chapter!

Alderpaw followed Sandstorm, who was leading him down the river. They hoped they would be able to find Firestar, but it was a small hope. But it was the only thing keeping them both going. Sandstorm stopped to hunt, and Alderpaw took in their surroundings once more. A ways away was a Twolegplace, and Alderpaw had no desire to go in there. In the opposite direction was the river, and an endless plain of grass. Looking back at the Twolegplace, Alderpaw spotted a few bushes. Out hopped a rabbit. Sandstorm spotted it too. She dropped into a crouch and crept forward, and paused a few tail-lengths away. The rabbit suddenly stiffed, and dashed off. Sandstorm shot forward and pounced. The rabbit went limp in her claws. Alderpaw rose to congratulate her, but was cut off by an unfamiliar mew.

“Nice catch!” a brown tom, with a stumped tail slid from the bushes. Alderpaw darted to Sandstorm's side as she dropped into an attack crouch. “Woah! Easy!” the tom meowed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Sandstorm slowly relaxed, but kept her attack stance. “I’m Shorty,” the tom meowed. “I live around here, and I noticed you two seemed to be looking for someone.” Sandstorm and Alderpaw exchanged wary glances.

“We are.” Sandstorm replied. “My mate. He’s a dark red tabby tom, and has bright green eyes. He also has a long scar along one flank.” Shorty hummed.

“Don’t think I’ve seen him around, sorry.” he shook his head. Alderpaw felt his tail drop. How were they supposed to find Firestar now? “But I can help you look,” Alderpaw’s eyes shot up to Shorty.

“Really?” he asked to rouge.

“Yep,” Shorty replied. “First, how did you get separated?” the three cats settled down, sharing the rabbit Sandstorm caught, and the two forest cats explained to Shorty how a huge wave had swept them away. Shorty thoughtfully chewed his piece of rabbit.

“Well, if I were him, I would go into the Twolegplace.” Seeing their faces, he then said; “Twolegplace isn’t as bad as you think, you just need to learn which places to avoid. If your friend went in there, my friends may have seen him.” Sandstorm looked disgruntled at the thought of going into Twolegplace, and Alderpaw didn’t like the idea either, but they had no other leads.

After they finished their meal, the forest cats followed Shorty into Twolegplace.

The three cats trekked through the many confusing paths, which Shorty called ‘sidewalks’ and ‘roads’.  _ Strange names. _ Alderpaw thought as he leapt over a muddy puddle. They came along to a Twoleg nest and Shorty paused.

“Careful here.” he meowed. “This Twoleg here likes to pick up cats. Don’t know why.” Sandstorm scowled at that, and Alderpaw nervously glanced at the nest. Shorty led them along the bottom of the fence, all three of them ready to run in case the Twoleg came out. And came out it did. The Twoleg - female by its scent - yowled when she saw them and reached for Alderpaw. The tom squeaked and dodged her hand. Sandstorm hissed and flashed out a paw at the Twoleg, and crouched protectively in front of Alderpaw. Shorty began hissing at the Twoleg from the top of the fence, bringing its attention to him.

“Go! Run down that road and hide behind the trash cans!” the brown tom yowled to keep the Twoleg’s attention on him, and the forest cats heeded his words. They darted off down the road and skidded around a corner, hiding behind some tall, shiny, silver objects Alderpaw guessed must be those ‘trash cans’ Shorty talked about. They panted for a bit, and Sandstorm slowly slid out, checking their surroundings.

“Shorty?” she whispered, fur on end. “Shorty, are you there?” But no one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what I just realized? Shorty, short chapter, LOL
> 
> Twoleg: *Goes to grab Alderpaw*
> 
> Sandstorm: *Hisses, screeches, swipes, planning murder*
> 
> Shorty: RUN, FOREST, RUN! (I've never see where this reference is from, it's what my classmates say a lot though, so I couldn't resist. :-) )


	16. Seriously, How Did Firestar’s Apprentices Cope With His ‘Wing It’ Moments?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND CHAPTER 16!!!

The two forest cats crept around Twolegplace, completely lost. It was the morning after they had been separated from Shorty, and were getting rather thirsty and hungry. Alderpaw sniffed around for any herbs that could give them strength and keep them going, and was relieved to find some burnet. Sandstorm had sniffed out a thin mouse, and swifty caught it. The mouse did little to ease their hunger, but the burnet returned a bit of their strength.

“So,” Alderpaw meowed. “How do you think we can get out of here?” Sandstorm scanned the area and sighed.

“Honestly, Alderpaw? I don’t exactly know how. The best we can do is just keep looking.” Alderpaw nodded, slightly put out. The pale ginger she-cat and dark red tom stood up and began to pick their way through the confusing labyrinth of sidewalks and roads. Alderpaw twitched his whiskers at those weird names.  _ Well, at least I can tell them apart now. _ He thought.  _ I don’t have to call them ‘a really small Thunderpath along a larger Thunderpath’, that’s not an easy description. Can’t wait to tell Sparkpaw about all this! _ His high spirits suddenly plummeted at the thought of his sister.  _ What if we  _ _ don’t _ _ find a way out? And if we don’t find Firestar? What will we do? _ Alderpaw found his breathing to be going a mile a minute.  _ Oh, fox-dung. What were those exercises Jayfeather gave me for my anxiety? Oh, right. _ Alderpaw began to slow down his breathing, and after his heart-rate returned to normal, he began counting up to 10.  _ 1...2….3... _ They walked past a wooden Twoleg object set onto four legs.  _ 5….6… _ Sandstorm was looking at him, concern in her eyes.  _ 8….9….10. _

“Alderpaw,” his grandmother meowed. “Are you alright?” he nodded. “I heard your breathing get heavy, so I was concerned.” she touched his ear with her nose. “Want to talk about it?” Alderpaw kicked a pebble across the sidewalk.

“Sometimes I get really anxious. Like,  _ really _ anxious. Jayfeather helped me figure out some ways to manage it, like slowing my breathing and counting to ten in my head.” Alderpaw twitched his whiskers amused at a memory. “Jayfeather told me once that he bet all the prey around the lake that I’ll never forget a problem, which in his opinion, is good because he needs someone to remind him about everything. Even though he gets annoyed when I bug him about something.” Sandstorm flicked her tail across his flank, and gave his ear a lick.

“If you ever need to talk about it, you can always come to me, or Firestar, if the furball hasn’t thrown himself into something else, the mouse-brain.” At Sandstorm’s comment, Alderpaw began mewing with laughter. Sandstorm joined in.

The sun was setting and the two forest cats huddled together under a bush, preparing to go to sleep. They had avoided one nest that had a kittypet with surprisingly good fighting skills, which Alderpaw was thankful for. He didn’t know where they would find cobwebs around here, let along marigold or horsetail for infections. He was just closing his eyes when someone yelled;

“Shorty!” Shooting out of the bush, Sandstorm and Alderpaw dashed towards the voice. A very familiar voice.

“Trespasser!” a she-cat’s voice, the kittypet Alderpaw realized, hissed out. Coming into view, the two forest cats saw the white kittypet wrestling with a dark red tom, a tabby, and his green eyes were blazing.  _ Firestar! _ Sandstorm let out a furious yowl, and launched herself at the kittypet. She gripped the she-cat in her claws and threw her off her mate, then she jabbed her hind paws into the kittypet’s belly and fastened her teeth into her ear. The kittypet fought furiously for a moment longer, then tore herself away and fled toward the Twoleg nest. Alderpaw leapt down and dashed over to Firestar, who got to his paws after the world stopped spinning. The apprentice sniffed his grandfather’s pelt, relieved to find only small scratches.

“Sandstorm! Alderpaw!” Firestar meowed, looking relieved. Alderpaw turned his attention to Sandstorm when the she-cat came over. She had a wound on her shoulder, but nothing else.

“Is everything okay?” a mew, Shorty’s, interrupted; Alderpaw looked up to see his head popping up over the fence. “Hey! You found them!” Sandstorm’s whiskers twitched.

“No,  _ we _ found  _ him _ ,” she meowed haughty. She then jabbed her paw into his chest. “What did you think you were doing, jumping into a random kittypet’s garden?” Firestar opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off with a mock-exasperated sigh. “Leave you alone for a day, and you nearly get shredded! How did your apprentices’ cope with having to look after you?” Sandstorm mewed with laughter at Firestar’s affronted look. Alderpaw was having a tough time hiding his amusement while he hunted for cobweb. He found some in a bush and quickly applied it to Sandstorm's shoulder.

“Excuse me for interrupting,” Shorty meowed from his perch on the fence, “but are you three going to stay down there all night?”

“Sorry,” Firestar mewed, leaping to the top of the fence to balance beside Shorty. “Can you show us the way out of here?” 

“We need to get back to the river,” Sandstorm added as she joined them, Alderpaw behind her. 

“No problem. Follow me.” Shorty led them back across the gardens. They crossed a small Thunderpath, quiet but lit by the glare of orange Twoleg lights, and padded down yet another passage between two Twoleg nests. 

“Not far now,” Shorty announced cheerfully. At the end of the gardens the passage came out into a rough grassy space. Alderpaw’s ears flicked up as the scent of the river washed over him. He could hear the soft rush of water in the distance. 

“Thank you,” Firestar meowed to Shorty. “Thank you for everything. I’d never have found Sandstorm without your help.” Sandstorm dipped her head. “Thanks for distracting that Twoleg as well.” Alderpaw meowed in agreement. The brown tabby gave his chest fur a few licks to hide his embarrassment. 

“Good luck.” His eyes narrowed. “I reckon you’re up to something where you might need all the luck you can get.” 

“You’re right; we do,” Sandstorm agreed. 

“I hope we might see you again someday,” Shorty meowed. 

“I hope so too,” Firestar replied. Shorty waved the stump of his tail in farewell. He stood watching at the mouth of the passage while the Clan cats padded side by side across the tussocky grass and down to the river. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar's Wing It moments;
> 
> *Brokenstar attacking Yellowfang*
> 
> Firepaw, with no plan: AAATTTAAACCCKKKK!!! *Jumps on the leader, who has more than one life, and is, like, twice his size*
> 
> *Sees Tigerclaw on the edge of the Thunderpath, after Whitethroat died*
> 
> Fireheart, with no plan: AAAAAATTTTAAACCCKKK!!!! *Jumps on his mortal enemy, who IS twice his size, and proceeds to nearly get killed. Until Graystripe come in, ready to snap some necks for his BFF*
> 
> *Tigerstar is attacking Onewhisker, who is protecting Gorsepaw*
> 
> Firestar, with no plan and completely on a spur of the moment: AAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!! *Crashes into Tigerstar*
> 
> And we all know what Tigerstar reaction was......
> 
> Tigerstar: *Tunnel Vision* DIE, KITTY DIE!!!
> 
> Thank you for watching 'Firestar's Spur of the Moment Ideas', and I hope you will stick around for Episode 2! Good bye!  
> XD :-D XD


	17. Blackstar Falls For Needlepaw’s Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEEDLE CHAPTER!!! I thought we may need a little bit of Needlepaw to brighten up the day. Enjoy! (I sure did!)

Needlepaw trotted along the hedge border, and stuck her face in. Immediately, she pulled it out, hissing and batting at a thorn that stabbed into her nose.

“Fox-dung!” she hissed. The silver tabby managed to get the thorn out, but the scratch it left was bleeding. She wiped her paws across her nose, hoping that the bleeding wasn’t much, but her efforts were in vain. She sighed and turned back to camp, digging up her catch of prey. A robin, a couple mice, and a juicy-looking squirrel. Her belly grumbled with hunger, but she forced herself not to eat a single bite. Being in this Shadowclan, she had really matured. Though, she twitched her whiskers, she  _ still _ didn’t like being told what to do. She entered camp and placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile, swiping her tongue around her mouth and tasting the blood from her cut. She momentarily pouted, upset that the cut hadn’t stopped bleeding yet, but dragged herself to the medicine den so Littlecloud could check it. She peeked in and mewed a greeting.

“Oh, Needlepaw!” Littlecloud meowed. “What can I do for you?”

“Um, well,” Needlepaw meowed. “I kind of got a scratch on my nose, and it hasn’t stopped bleeding, yet.” Littlecloud peered at the cut.

“Hmm, a - thorn, I presume? - must have gotten you good.” He picked up some moss, soaked it in a puddle, and dabbed it onto her nose. Needlepaw squeaked as the cold water ran down her muzzle, and Littlecloud looked amused at her reaction. He then grabbed some leaves, chewed it into a pulp, and spread it onto her nose. Needlepaw detected the scent of marigold, and (she sniffed to make sure) goldenrod? Yeah, it was goldenrod. She must be spending too much time with Alderpaw.

“There!” Littlecloud meowed. “All done. Avoid walking into thorns next time, alright?” Needlepaw blinked innocently at him.

“I never walk into thorns. They are the ones who walk into me!” she darted out of the medicine den, Littlecloud shaking his head in exasperation and amusement. Needlepaw pranced to the fresh-kill pile and picked up the squirrel and the mice. Runningnose, the only elder, would enjoy the plump mice, and Tallpoppy, a queen would be glad for the squirrel. After Needlepaw dropped off the prey, she grabbed the robin she caught and settled down to eat. Blackstar emerged from his den, scanned the clearing, and walked up to her.

“How was your hunt?” he meowed, sitting down with his tail around his paws. Needlepaw shrugged.

“Pretty good.” she meowed, taking a bite of robin. “Got stabbed by a thorn though.” a mischievous idea hit her. “It nearly took my nose off! Littlecloud was barely able to save it, but it may never be the same again.” her ears drooped and her tail hit the ground in fake sadness. Blackstar didn’t look convinced.

“I see.” he meowed. Needlepaw could feel his eyes burning into her pelt. She gazed pleading up at him.

“Why don’t you believe me? Just look at my muzzle! It’s covered in blood!” she thrusted her muzzled at her temporary mentor’s face, and Blackstar leaned back to avoid getting a bumped muzzle. Needlepaw’s muzzle, while wet, wasn’t actually covered in blood. But Blackstar didn’t know that. He could scent Needlepaw’s blood on her muzzle, and took the wetness for blood.

“I’ll go and see Littlecloud about how long you should be off your duties.” he meowed. He fixed her with a look. “You will listen to what he says, correct?” Needlepaw nodded, fake wincing for her act. Blackstar sharply nodded and stalked off to the medicine den. Needlepaw hid her muzzle in her robin, ears pricked and body shaking from holding back her laughter. Then;

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S FINE? HER MUZZLE WAS COVERED WITH BLOOD!” Needlepaw let out a peep of laughter. Then;

“WATER? IT WAS WATER?!? NEEDLEPAW, GET IN HERE!” This time, Needlepaw busted up laughing, not caring that Blackstar was stalking toward her, ready to lecture her into a six-foot deep hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needlepaw, laying on the ground, moaning: I'M DYING! I'M DYING! TELL ALDERPAW AND SPARKPAW THAT I LOVE THEM!!!
> 
> Littlecloud: Needlepa-
> 
> Blackstar, shoving Littlecloud aside: OH MY GOSH! LITTLECLOUD, DO SOMETHING!!!
> 
> Littlecloud: But-
> 
> Blackstar, frantically hovering over Needlepaw: LITTLECLOUD, QUIT STANDING THERE AND SAVE HER!!
> 
> Littlecloud: Blackstar-
> 
> Blackstar: LITTLECLOUD, DO YOUR JOB!!
> 
> Littlecloud: BLACKSTAR IT'S JUST WATER!!
> 
> Blackstar: Just water?
> 
> Littlecloud: Yes.
> 
> Blackstar:
> 
> Needlepaw:
> 
> Blackstar:
> 
> Needlepaw:
> 
> Blackstar: NEEDLEPAW, GET UP THIS INSTANT!!
> 
> Needlepaw: Too-da-loo! *Runs off*
> 
> Blackstar: COME BACK HERE!! *Chases her*
> 
> Littlecloud: ..........I'm done.


	18. Who Wants Crowfood? Not These Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the Questers! Hope you enjoyed the Needle & Black interaction, and I hope you'll like this chapter!

Firestar looked up at the cliff face beside the waterfall. Moss-covered rocks jutted out of it, with clumps of fern spilling over them. 

“It doesn’t look too hard to climb,” he mewed. “We’d better try, before the sun goes down.” He started to claw his way up the rocks, anxiety throbbing through him as he struggled to keep his balance. The water thundered down less than a tail-length away; if they slipped into it they would be flung into the pool below. Where the rocks were bare they were slick with spray, and the moss pulled away when Firestar tried to put his weight on it. Ferns slapped him in the face, showering him with drops of water. Dragging himself onto a flat rock, he paused for a moment to rest, his flanks heaving as he fought for breath. Looking back, he spotted Sandstorm and Alderpaw balanced precariously on a boulder at the bottom of a sheer slab of rock.

“Are you stuck?” He called to them. “Hang on; I’ll come down and help.” Sandstorm gazed up at him and bared her teeth in a hiss that was drowned by the thunder of the water. 

“Stay where you are,” she called back. “We can manage.” She gestured for Alderpaw to go first. The dark red apprentice looked nervous, but bunched his muscles and leapt. Alderpaw managed to scramble to where Firestar was standing, and scooted back to make room for Sandstorm. Firestar then called to his mate;

“Are sure sure-”

“I said I can manage!” Sandstorm interrupted. “It’s no good putting all of us in danger. One of us has to survive to find SkyClan.” Before Firestar could respond, his mate launched herself upward, snagging her claws in a clump of moss above her head. As the moss started to give way, she scrabbled with her hind paws until she reached a deep crack in the rock. From there she managed to spring across to where Firestar and Alderpaw stood waiting, his heart pounding with alarm. 

“See?” Sandstorm shook herself, scattering drops of water from her pelt. “I told you I’d be fine.” Firestar pressed his muzzle against hers and tried to stop his legs from trembling. Then he began to climb again. He hauled himself up over the cliff edge and collapsed onto level ground. A heartbeat later Alderpaw and then Sandstorm joined him and flopped down by his side. He felt his mate’s warm breath on his ear. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. The sun was close to setting; the river reflected the red sky, barred with the long shadows of trees that lay across it. Firestar and Sandstorm padded on upstream; the river grew narrower still, and the banks rose until they were traveling through a sandy gorge, close to the edge of the water. It was smaller than the gorge at the edge of WindClan territory, but the sides were just as steep, and although there was still light in the sky they were soon walking through shadow. 

“We’d better find somewhere to spend the night,” Sandstorm suggested. “If there are any signs of SkyClan here, we could miss them in the dark.” As much as Firestar wanted to keep going, he knew that what she said was sensible. They found a small cave in the side of the gorge, sheltered by a stunted gorse bush, and crawled into it. The sandy floor was more comfortable than Firestar expected, and it was not long before he slept with Sandstorm’s sweet scent all around him. 

Alderpaw washed his whiskers, waiting for Firestar to wake up. Sandstorm had gone out hunting, which he was thankful for. He was starving. Firestar shifted and raised his head.

“Sandstorm went out hunting.” Alderpaw meowed. “She’ll be back soon.” Firestar acknowledged his words with a nod, and began stretching. Sandstorm then trotted into the cave, looking annoyed.

“I thought I’d hunt, but I haven’t found any prey. There’s hardly anywhere up here for them to live.” 

“Don’t worry.” Firestar meowed, brushing against her flank. “We’ll carry on and hunt on the way. There’s bound to be something.” Alderpaw, finished with his washing, stood up and stretched, then followed his grandparents out of the cave. 

In full daylight he could see that their surroundings were very different from the lush territory below the waterfall. The sides of the gorge had turned into sandy cliffs, with a few scraggly bushes and clumps of tough grass rooted in cracks. The path beside the river almost vanished on both sides, so the cats had to scramble over boulders in order to keep close to the water. Though they kept on stopping to scent the air, there was only the faintest trace of prey. 

“This is no good,” Firestar meowed after a while. “No cats could live this close to the water, with no space for a camp. We’d better climb to the top of the gorge.” This time the climb was easier; although the sandy cliff was smooth and slippery, there were cracks and occasional shallow ledges to give them plenty of pawholds. When Firestar scrambled over the edge, wind buffeted his pelt, and he bounded a few pawsteps away from the cliff like he was going to be blown over. Alderpaw bounded after him, Sandstorm bringing up the rear, and joined Firestar at the top of the cliff. He found himself looking out over a wide stretch of sandy earth, with patches of scrubby grass dotted with stunted trees. In the distance he could just make out the walls of a Twolegplace, and the glitter of monsters speeding along a Thunderpath. 

“We’ll stay away from there,” Firestar muttered as Sandstorm climbed up to join them. His mate was already scenting the air, while Alderpaw nodded in agreement to Firestar’s statement. No way was he going into another Twolegplace any time soon.

“Rabbits!” Sandstorm meowed, eyes sparkling. Firestar glanced around at their surroundings, looking a bit discouraged at the open plains. Alderpaw could relate. Thunderclan cats were used to stalking through undergrowth, not charging across open fields like Windclan was.

“Let’s keep going,” Firestar mewed. “There might be a better place to hunt farther on.” They padded along the edge of the gorge, and Alderpaw could detect some cat scent. Their scents were different, not fresh and leafy like Thunderclan, not heathery and windswept like Windclan, not fishy and willowy like Riverclan, and not marshy or pine-scented like Shadowclan. (Absently, Alderpaw remembered how surprised he was at Shadowclan’s scent. He was used to the sharp, fresh pine scent of the Lake, and the marshy, and quite frankly, unappealing, scent of the Forest was a huge change.)

These cats’ scents were a mixture of many different things, leaves and soil, musky and...yew maybe? Another scent brought back a memory. An unpleasant one. Darktail. It wasn’t the rouge leader’s scent, that was for sure, but it had the same territorial scent to it. Alderpaw took a quick look back at the gorge. The last time he was here, in his time, Darktail had taken it over, and they had barely escaped with their lives.  _ Maybe I can warn Skyclan about Darktail... _ Alderpaw thought, before pausing when Sandstorm called for him and Firestar.

“Come and look at this.” Firestar and Alderpaw bounded up to her. Long claw marks scored into the bark of a tree. The cat scents were stronger here, too. “A cat made those marks,” Sandstorm mewed, her green eyes gleaming. Firestar nodded. 

“One with long, sharp claws, by the look of it. Come on,” he meowed, eagerly drawing air over his scent glands again. “Let’s see what else we can find.” A few pawsteps farther on, a cloud of flies buzzed into the air when Alderpaw almost stumbled onto the half-eaten body of a rabbit. 

“Ugh!” Backing away, he swiped his tongue over his jaws. “Crow-food.” Sandstorm examined the dead rabbit from a distance. 

“Some cat killed that. It didn’t die naturally, and there’s cat scent on it. So there are cats around here who hunt for prey.” Firestar made himself pad forward and gave the carcass a more careful scrutiny. 

“I’d guess the cat was hunting alone,” he meowed. “That would explain why it didn’t finish its meal.” 

“And they must be fast, like WindClan, to catch rabbits.” Alderpaw ventured. Sandstorm gave him a nod.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” she meowed. Firestar retreated from the crow-food, and they set out again along the edge of the gorge. 

“The scent on that rabbit was different from the scent by the tree. These are rogues, not Clan cats.” 

“But isn’t that what the SkyClan cat said?” Sandstorm asked. “That his Clan had been scattered?” Firestar didn’t reply. 

Sunhigh was past when they came to a sandy bank with several rabbit holes leading down into the earth. The scent of rabbits grew stronger. Suddenly one burst out from behind a gorse bush and fled along the edge of the gorge. Firestar raced after it but Sandstorm flashed past him, and he slowed to watch while she chased the prey and brought it down. 

“Well done!” he meowed, padding up to meet Sandstorm as she dragged the rabbit back. “Now you’re a WindClan cat!” Alderpaw purred at the teasing. On their way to the gorge, Sandstorm had caught a fish, and Firestar had teased her about being a Riverclan cat. Now, it looked like she was a Windclan one! They shared the fresh-kill, and after a while Sandstrom meowed;

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” 

Firestar nodded. 

“Every pawstep we take is bringing us closer.” 

“I’m glad I’m here with you.” 

Firestar touched his nose to her ear. 

“I’m glad you’re here, too. I don’t think I could do this without you.” He gave Alderpaw a friendly flick with his tail. “You too Alderpaw.” the apprentice ducked his head. “You know,” Firestar meowed. “How did you find out about Skyclan?” Alderpaw paused before answering.

“The first time I came across Skyclan was in a dream I had. It was my first time visiting the medicine cats’ sharing place.” Alderpaw didn’t yet want to mention that the Clans had to move. “I, um, actually met you.” Firestar blinked while Sandstorm stared.

“So, in your time, I’m dead?” Alderpaw nodded. Firestar blew out a sigh.

“Well, kind of morbic to find out you’re dead, but nothing I can do about it.” Firestar meowed, a little dazed. Sandstorm looked distressed, but nodded for Alderpaw to continue.

“You showed me a vision of a warrior ceremony taking place in a gorge. This gorge. I didn’t know what it meant at first, but then my father told me about Skyclan, and he heard about them from you and Sandstorm. I figured out that the cats in my vision were Skyclan.”

“Interesting,” Sandstorm murmured. “It seems like Skyclan will be playing a role in the future.”

“All the more reason to bring them back.” Firestar meowed. “So the gorge, this was Skyclan’s camp?” Alderpaw nodded. Sandstorm looked satisfied.

“Now we know where Skyclan camped at,” she meowed. “We should take a look at the other caves and see what they could have been.” Firestar and Alderpaw agreed. They spent that night curled among the roots of a spreading oak tree, one of the few full-sized trees growing on this windswept cliff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: Future dead you showed me a Skyclan Vision.
> 
> Firestar: Say what?
> 
> Alderpaw: And you and Sandstorm told my dad about Skyclan.
> 
> Sandstorm: We did?
> 
> Alderpaw: Yep.


	19. Alderpaw Must Shut His Mouth (Watch Out For Falling Rocks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are now introducing Cherry and Boris! Well, not by name. BUT WE KNOW WHO THEY ARE! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to start skipping some parts so we get this story going. Don't know about you, but I don't want to read, or write, about the dull moments. So I'll skip those and get to the important ones.

“What do you think of those?” Sandstorm asked, pointing with her tail to a few shallow scrapes in the floor at the back of the cave. “Filled with moss and bracken, they’d make pretty good nests.” 

“Yes, but where would they find moss and bracken around here?” Firestar asked. “I didn’t see any growing in the gorge.” 

“There might be some on the cliffs.” Alderpaw meowed, gesturing with his paw to the cliffs in question. Firestar nodded and tasted the air, Alderpaw followed his lead. The cave was full of animal scents: he could discern mouse and vole, and even cat, but none of them smelled fresh. Firestar padded forward and began nosing around the scraps of moss Sandstorm had spotted earlier.

“Let’s go and explore some of the other caves.” Firestar headed for the entrance, only to stop dead a tail-length inside. “Look at that,” he whispered. Alderpaw padded over to look. At one side of the entrance was a narrow column of rock, attached on one side to the cave wall. Thickly scored down the lower half were the marks of claws. Firestar slowly padded across, raised his forepaws, and placed his own claws in the marks. 

“A perfect fit!” Sandstorm breathed. She was right. Firestar’s claws slipped into the marks as if he had made them himself. “Look at those other marks.” Sandstorm padded up to the stone trunk and laid one paw against it, close to the bottom. The three cats took a look at some tiny scratches running sideways across the trunk. 

“Maybe kits made them.” Alderpaw meowed, crouching to inspect them. Sandstorm looked doubtful. 

“Why would they scratch crosswise, instead of up and down?” Firestar shrugged. 

“Why do kits do anything? Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Alderpaw is right, this is the place,” he meowed. “This is where SkyClan made their camp.” Sandstorm’s green eyes glinted. 

“Then where are they now?” 

By now the sun had gone down and the gorge was filled with shadows. They climbed the last few tail-lengths to the cliff top and hunted among the bushes along the edge. When they had eaten, they returned to what they presumed to be the warriors’ den for the night. During the day, they had investigated the other caves, and found one that had most likely been the nursery.

“I’m so exhausted, I could sleep for a moon.” Sandstorm sighed, turning around in one of the shallow scrapes and curling up with her tail over her nose. Alderpaw settled down beside her, tail also covering his nose. His breathing slowed and he slipped into a dream.

He was trotting through unfamiliar hunting grounds, and opened his mouth to draw in any scents. He recognized marigold, lavender, coltsfoot, and borage, as well as prey scent. He glanced around, confused.  _ Where am I? This doesn’t look like Starclan’s hunting grounds. Am I too far away for them to reach?  _ Alderpaw slid through a bunch of bushes, curious about his surroundings.  _ This place does remind me of Starclan. _ He thought, while he nosed through some bushes.  _ But, why- _ Alderpaw’s thought process was cut off by a mew;

“Hello Alderpaw.” the dark red tom jumped and spun around, fur spiked and amber eyes wide. In front of him was a gray tom with white patches, like clouds. Alderpaw recognized him from the puddle vision.

“Cloudstar?” Alderpaw asked. The tom dipped his head.

“It has been a while since I was called that.” he murmured. “But yes, I am Cloudstar, leader of Skyclan when we left the forest.” he met Alderpaw’s gaze with his own blue one. “I am aware that you are from the future, and you know what is in store for Skyclan. But I ask you this,” Alderpaw leaned forward, a bit excited but also apprehensive. “Do not tell Skyclan of Darktail’s threat. It is in my clan’s destiny that we rejoin the Clans some day, and we cannot do it if we remain here.” His eyes clouded with sadness and grief. “It pains me to have to stand by and know that my clan will once again be driven out of our home, but it must happen.” the old Skyclan leader sighed. “However, I haven’t just come to tell you to, what’s the phrase?” Cloudstar thought for a bit.

“Umm,” Alderpaw meowed. “Shut my mouth?” Cloudstar whiskers twitch with amusement.

“Yes, I haven’t come just to tell you to shut your mouth. You will be meeting Skyclan’s first new apprentices soon, and the last cat who remembers Skyclan’s legacy. You will know who they are when you meet them.” Alderpaw nodded. “Good-bye, and good luck.” Alderpaw woke to the sound of pebbles dropping.

“Did you find what you were looking for in the sky, stupid old furball?” that was a female talking. Alderpaw uncurled himself and stood.

“I’m not surprised you don’t have any friends, dogbreath!” a second voice, male Alderpaw noted, added. “Bet you can’t catch us!” Outside of the den, another stone came bouncing down the cliff, barely missing Firestar, and he heard the sound of two cats scrambling through the bushes with loud, triumphant meows. Firestar launched himself upward quickly and gracefully scaling the cliff. Sandstorm and Alderpaw followed, the former having a bit of trouble while Alderpaw was having more luck.  _ Firestar is probably better at climbing then we are because he was once a kittypet, and they climb a lot. _ Alderpaw thought as he jumped onto another ledge.  _ Squirrelflight and I probably take after him in the jumping department. _ By the time he and Sandstorm reached the top, the two voices were gone.

“What was all that about?” Sandstorm asked.

“I don’t know.” Firestar growled. “But if any Clanmate of mine spoke to me like that, they would spend the next moon searching the elders for ticks.”  _ If they spoke to Jayfeather like that, _ Alderpaw thought,  _ They would be forced to collect mouse bile until they retired. _

Sandstorm rubbed her muzzle against her mate’s. “Well, they don’t know that you’re Firestar, leader of ThunderClan,” she consoled him. “For all they know, we might be rogues trying to muscle in on their territory.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Firestar gazed across the scrubby grassland to the Twolegplace, where the two cats had now vanished. “They thought there was only one cat there, so they can’t have seen us arrive. And their insults meant something; they seemed to know exactly who they were talking to.” 

“Then there must be another cat around here,” Sandstorm mewed. “Maybe the one who left those bones in the cave?”  _ Two cats….one cat. _ Alderpaw’s dream came back to him. Maybe those two cats that kicked those pebbles down were Skyclan’s first apprentices’? And the cat they seem to know is the last living cat to remember Skyclan’s legacy?

“Maybe.” Firestar’s response brought Alderpaw out of his thoughts. The Thunderclan leader turned back into the thicket and began to explore more thoroughly.

“No foxes or badgers,” Sandstorm commented, coming face-to-face with him around the trunk of a holly bush. 

“At least that’s something,” Firestar mewed. “Most of the cat scents are kittypet, including fresh ones from our visitors. I’d like to talk to them. They might know if cats once lived in the caves.” 

“They might.” Sandstorm gave a disgusted sniff. “But will they be willing to tell us?”  _ I think so. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ At least, I hope so. _ Turning away from Twolegplace, the three cats hunted in the bushes, then climbed down the stony trails into the bottom of the gorge. Reaching the river, Firestar spotted more caves on the opposite side, lower down than the ones they had already explored. 

“I wonder if SkyClan used those caves too,” he meowed, pointing with his tail. 

“They must have been a big Clan, if they did,” Sandstorm replied. “There’s plenty of space in the caves we’ve already seen.” 

“Still, we’d better check them out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: *In his dream* *Pauses*
> 
> Alderpaw:
> 
> Alderpaw: My Skyclan senses are tingling.
> 
> Cloudstar: *Appears*
> 
> Alderpaw: I was correct.
> 
> MEANWHILE, IN THE FOREST
> 
> Sparkpaw: *Siren noises* ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ENGAGE PHASE 3, ENGAGE PHASE 3!
> 
> Needlepaw, running from Blackstar while screaming: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALL SYSTEMS GO!


	20. Cherry and Boris Are Taught A Lesson and They Meet Moony The (Apparent) Loony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long update, I know, but I've had a busy weekend. But here's when we meet Skywatcher!

The next morning was foggy, and the three forest cats sniffed around for any prey. Firestar had gotten into an argument with a rogue about who had the sparrow, and was muttering about how it had obviously been his. Eventually they managed to catch a couple of mice, and headed back toward the cave. As they were weaving their way among the bushes, Firestar heard rustling ahead of them, and picked up a familiar kittypet scent. He flipped the end of his tail across Sandstorm’s mouth for silence, and Alderpaw got the message as well. They all slipped into the shelter of a gorse bush. 

Before many heartbeats had gone by, two cats came into view, thrusting their way through the bushes from the direction of the cliff edge. One was a dark tabby tom, the other a smaller tortoiseshell. Firestar was certain that they were the same two cats who had taunted him the day before. His paws itched to confront them, but he was too far away to surprise them and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Besides, if he did speak to them they would probably just deny they had done anything wrong. He let them go back toward the Twolegplace. 

“What’s the matter?” Sandstorm batted irritably at his tail. 

“I think they’re the cats who threw stones at me yesterday,” Firestar explained. “I need to talk to them, but I want to figure out what to say first.” He headed for the cave, hoping to settle down and think, but as they scrambled down the steep, slippery trail to the entrance a foul smell rolled out to meet them. Sandstorm curled her lip. 

“What’s that disgusting reek?” She pushed past Firestar and leaped up into the cave. When Firestar joined her he found her standing over the body of a mouse. It had obviously been dead for days; white maggots were wriggling through the remains of its fur. The stink of it filled the whole cave. 

“It must be those kittypets!” Firestar snarled. “I suppose it’s their idea of a joke, leaving crow-food in a cave where cats are living.” 

“If I catch them, I’ll show them it’s no joke,” Sandstorm growled. 

“Better get it out of here.” Alderpaw sighed, dabbing at it with his paws. They managed to push the mouse out of the cave and over the rocks until it fell down the cliff. 

Back in the cave, Sandstorm scraped sand over the damp, stinking patch where it had lain. 

“It’ll take forever to get rid of the smell,” she complained. “And it’s all over my paws. I’ll have to go down to the river to wash.” Alderpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell as Firestar padded to the cave entrance to take in gulps of clean air. He hadn’t expected this sort of welcome. The cats who lived here were rude and interfering, and if they lived by any kind of code he couldn’t imagine what it was. 

“Rogues aren’t like this in the forest,” Firestar mewed to Sandstorm. “Mostly they keep to themselves, and stay away from the Clans’ territories.” 

“But there aren’t any Clans here,” Sandstorm pointed out. “Back in the forest, most cats know about the warrior code. And if they don’t want to live by it, they know how to stay away from us.” Alderpaw nodded. After a moment, Firestar muttered something to himself, and then said louder;

“Tomorrow we’re going to talk to those kittypets.”

“Ow!” Sandstorm halted at the foot of a thornbush, letting out a yowl of pain and shaking one forepaw. 

“Shh!” Firestar hissed. “You’ll bring every cat in Twolegplace down on us.” Sandstorm blinked at him. 

“I thought that was the point? I’m sorry,” she added, giving her paw a quick swipe with her tongue. “I trod on a thorn; that’s all.” Firestar glanced around. 

“I don’t think any cat heard. Okay, carry on. As soon as the kittypets arrive, get down to the cave. Remember, it’s best if they don’t get a good look at you.” 

“I know.” Annoyance sparked in Sandstorm’s eyes. “We went through all this last night.” 

“Right, then.” Firestar took another quick look around, then pushed through the undergrowth until he reached the nearest tree. Clawing his way up the trunk, he settled himself on the lowest branch, hidden from below by thick bunches of leaves. Beneath the tree, Sandstorm went on hunting, Alderpaw silently following her. Water flooded Firestar’s jaws when he saw her bring down a mouse. None of them had eaten since the night before. His claws worked impatiently on the branch. He couldn’t be sure if the kittypets would come, but the plan he had worked out with Sandstorm seemed to be the only chance of talking to some of the cats who lived near the abandoned camp. 

He heard a rustling in the bushes a short way off. Peering through the leaves, he caught a glimpse of a tortoiseshell pelt. His gaze flicked to Sandstorm; she was peering into the depths of a bush, but Alderpaw caught the noise and leaned over to whisper into the pale ginger she-cat’s ear. Sandstorm sat up and a heartbeat later she grabbed up the mouse she had caught and vanished through the bushes toward the edge of the gorge, Alderpaw quickly followed. 

“Hey, he’s here!” It was the tabby kittypet speaking, pushing through the undergrowth until he stood almost directly under Firestar’s tree. “I saw the bushes shaking where he went down to the cave.” His tortoiseshell companion slipped past him, following the route Sandstorm had taken.  _ Don’t they ever pick up a scent? _ Firestar wondered.  _ Can’t they tell it’s a different cat? And another?  _ Both kittypets vanished again, but he could still hear their voices, raised as if they were calling down to the cave. 

“Hey, dog-breath, did you like the present we left for you?” 

“I bet it was the best mouse you’ve eaten this moon. We saved it just for you!” 

“Did you, now?” Firestar muttered.  _ Okay, time to go.  _ He leaped down from the tree and followed the kittypets through the bushes to the cliff edge. When their backs came into view he halted, taking up a position beside a thick growth of bramble. The kittypets wouldn’t want to push through that to get away from him. 

“Crazy old furball!” the tortoiseshell called out. “Mangy old—” 

“Who are you talking to?” Firestar interrupted loudly. Both kittypets spun around, jaws gaping in identical amazed expressions. Firestar looked them over, raised one paw and licked it reflectively, then allowed his claws to slide out. The kittypets’ eyes widened. 

“Er . . . we weren’t talking to any cat,” the tabby tom replied, his forepaws scuffling on the ground. 

“You mean you sit on the edge of the cliff calling out to no cat?” Firestar asked. “You must be really weird to do that.” 

“We’re not weird!” the tortoiseshell flashed back. 

“Then tell me who you think is down there.” 

“We don’t know. We haven’t done anything.” The tabby tom took a pace forward. “Let us go!” The tortoiseshell stepped forward to stand beside her companion, their pelts brushing. Neither of them seemed to have the confidence to push past Firestar, and he was blocking the only route through the thorns. Both young cats jumped and huddled closer as a rustling came from the cliff edge and Sandstorm hauled herself into view, Alderpaw slipping out behind her. The kittypets stared at them.

“You’re not—” the tortoiseshell blurted out. 

“Not who?” Firestar demanded. Sandstorm padded forward and sat beside the kittypets, who shrank away from her. 

“Firestar, don’t sound so fierce,” she meowed, flashing him a warning look. “They haven’t done any harm—well, not much.” 

“We didn’t mean to,” the tabby tom insisted. “I’m sure you didn’t.” Sandstorm’s voice was soothing; Firestar wished the kittypets could have heard her when she was telling off a careless apprentice. Alderpaw gave them a curious look.

“What are your names?”

“I’m Boris, and she’s my sister Cherry,” the tabby replied and added nervously, “What are you going to do with us?” 

“We won’t hurt you,” Sandstorm promised, with another hard look at Firestar, who sheathed his claws and wrapped his tail around his paws. “We’re just looking for some cats who might have lived here long ago.” Boris looked puzzled. 

“Which cats?” 

“A Clan of cats,” Firestar meowed. When the kittypets still looked blank, he added, “They used to live in these caves . . . warrior cats in one, older cats in another, queens and their litters in another, and so on. They had a leader, and they taught their young cats the warrior code. They defended their borders—” 

“Oh, them!” the tortoiseshell, Cherry, meowed impatiently. “We’ve heard stories about them.” She paused. “According to some of the cats around here, there used to be a lot of fierce cats who lived in these caves. They even used to eat kittypets!” Alderpaw looked half amused and half exasperated by that.

“That’s a load of mouse dung,” Boris protested. “I can fight as well as any cat. They wouldn’t eat me!”

“I didn’t see you being so keen to fight this cat.” His sister flicked her tail at Firestar. “Anyway, those cats have gone now, all except crazy old Moony.”

“Who’s Moony?” Sandstorm asked, and Firestar added, “Is that who you thought was down in the cave?” Alderpaw picked his ears. He had a feeling this ‘Moony’ was the cat who remembers Skyclan’s legacy. The two kittypets exchanged a glance, beginning to look embarrassed again. Boris ducked his head and started to lick his chest fur.

“He’s just this mad old cat,” Cherry muttered. “He doesn’t live here, but he comes here every full moon, and sits on that rock that sticks out over the gorge. He spends ages staring up at the moon—that’s why we call him Moony.”

“Then he sleeps one night in that cave before he goes away again,” Boris added. Cherry gave a disdainful sniff. “Every cat around here knows that he’s mad. If you try to talk to him, he just tells you weird stories about cats in the stars.” Alderpaw’s neck snapped over to them, eyes excited.

“Cats in the stars?” Firestar asked sharply. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Cherry mewed. “I’ve listened to him often enough.”

“And if he did have anything to do with those other cats,” her brother added, “they can’t have been very fierce. Moony never fights back, whatever—” He broke off as his sister gave him a sharp prod with one paw and hissed, 

“Mouse-brain!”

Firestar would have liked to cuff both young cats around the ears, but when he met Sandstorm’s gaze, she shook her head. Regretfully, Firestar admitted she was right. They would get more out of the kittypets if they didn’t scare them.

“Moony hasn’t done anything wrong, has he?” Firestar asked, deliberately making his voice gentle. “He hasn’t hurt you or stolen your food?” Both kittypets shook their heads, not meeting his gaze.

“Then you should leave him alone.” The two kittypets exchanged a guilty glance. “I told you this wasn’t Moony!” Cherry hissed to her brother. “The moon isn’t full yet.”

“Well, how was I to know?” Boris complained. “No other cats have ever come here.”

“Never mind that.” Firestar interrupted their argument before it had a chance to get properly started. “What can you tell us about Moony? Where does he live when he isn’t here?” Cherry shrugged. 

“Dunno.”

“He must come from farther up the gorge,” Boris offered, waving his dark-striped tail in that direction. “We’d have noticed if he came up the river.”

“And that’s all you can tell us?” Sandstorm leaned forward and fixed both young cats with a penetrating green gaze.

“That’s really all.” Boris’s yellow eyes widened. “Can we go now?”

“I think they can, don’t you, Firestar?” 

Firestar paused for a couple of heartbeats, long enough for the two young cats to understand that they weren’t getting off too lightly. 

“I suppose so,” he mewed at last. “But no more tormenting defenseless cats, okay?”

“We won’t!” Boris promised. He prodded his sister. “Will we?”

“No, not anymore.” Cherry flattened her ears. “We just didn’t think . . .”

“Next time, try not to be so mouse-brained,” Firestar meowed, drawing aside to leave a narrow tunnel through the undergrowth. “Off you go.”

Relief flooded the eyes of both young cats. They crept hesitantly past Firestar, as if they weren’t completely sure his claws would stay sheathed. Alderpaw gave them a friendly wave with his tail, which they hesitantly returned. Once the kittypets were safely past Firestar, they shouldered their way out of the thicket and broke into a run.

As Cherry dashed past the tree where Firestar had hidden, she gave a tremendous leap, batting at the lowest branch. Leaves showered down on her brother as he bounded after her. The forest cats followed the kittypets to the edge of the bushes and watched them racing back to Twolegplace, their tails held high.

“They’re not bad, for kittypets,” Sandstorm commented. “Cherry’s got spirit, at least.”

Firestar suspected that the young tortoiseshell reminded Sandstorm of her former apprentice, Tawnypelt. 

“They’ve both got spirit,” he responded. “It’s a pity they can’t be apprenticed in a proper Clan.”

“Well, they can’t,” Sandstorm meowed. “Not unless we can find SkyClan. They left here a long time ago, by the sound of it.”

“Except for Moony.” Alderpaw meowed, excited. Firestar also felt excitement prickling through his pelt. 

“A cat who gazes at the full moon and talks about cats in the stars . . .” Firestar meowed. “He’s a Clan cat, he must be!” Sandstorm nodded, a glow in her green eyes. 

“Then that’s our next job. We’ve got to find him.”

  
  


“Full moon tonight.” Firestar emerged from the warriors’ cave. There was just enough light to make out the cliff at the opposite side of the river. A stiff breeze flattened his fur against his sides. “We’ve got to be ready to meet Moony.” Alderpaw was tucking into a plump mouse, a late night snack to quell his rumbling stomach. Sandstorm, still curled in her nest, answered her mate with a yawn. 

“He won’t be here until moonhigh. Go back to sleep.” Her green eyes were no more than slits, and they closed completely as she wrapped her tail tip over her nose. Alderpaw finished his mouse and saw Firestar looked too restless to lie down. 

“I’ll go and find us some fresh-kill,” the clan leader meowed. Sandstorm’s ears twitched to show that she had heard, and Alderpaw mewed a soft wish of luck as he curled up beside Sandstorm. Alderpaw heard Firestar pad away, and quietly yawned. His amber eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Alderpaw followed his grandparents up the cliffs, carefully picking his way up.

“If Moony sees us here, he might not come,” Sandstorm meowed, leaping over the gap to stand beside Firestar. “Do you think we should hide?” 

“Good idea.” Firestar pointed with his tail toward a heap of boulders where the flat rock met the cliff face. “Over there.” The three forest cats slid into deep shadow. Through a gap between two of the boulders they could see most of the surface of the jutting rock and the last section of the stony trail that led up from the gorge. Now there was nothing to do but wait. The moon crawled higher in the sky and the moon shadows grew shorter. At last they heard the soft pad of paws, and an old gray cat, Moony, rounded a bend in the trail. His movements were stiff and painful, his belly sagged toward the ground, and his tail dragged in the dust. Yet he held his head high, and the moonlight turned his pelt to dazzling silver. 

“He’ll never manage the leap!” Sandstorm whispered. Moony paused a few tail-lengths from the end of the trail and raised his eyes to the stars. Then he started forward again, somehow managing to pick up speed, and launched himself in a flying leap over the rift. His forepaws struck the rock, and for a few heartbeats he hung over the gap, paws scrabbling to pull himself up. Sandstorm tensed, and Alderpaw took a step forward to help, but before either cat could move, the old cat gave a massive heave and hauled himself to safety. He stood still for a moment, panting, then padded forward and sat down in the middle of the rock. Lifting his head, he turned his face to the moon; he looked like a cat made of shadows, outlined against the shining white circle in the sky. Moony began to speak very softly; the forest cats crept forward so that they could hear what he was saying. 

“Spirits of cats who have gone before,” Moony mewed, “I am sorry I am the only cat left of what was once a noble Clan. I will try to preserve the way of the warrior until my last breath. But I fear that when I die it will die with me, and the memory of SkyClan will be lost forever.” He looked up, as if he were listening for a reply that never came. 

At last he heaved a long sigh, letting his head droop, and sat motionless while the moon began to slide down the sky. Alderpaw gazed at the old cat, eyes sympathetic. How long had Moony been alone? 

At last the moon began to dip below the Twoleg nests on the horizon. Firestar looked like he was about to step forward when the old cat turned his head. His eyes glowed like moons. 

“I know you’re there,” he meowed. “I’m not so old that I can’t pick up scent.” Alderpaw awkwardly flicked his tail. The three of them emerged from behind the boulders and padded forward to stand in front of the old cat. Firestar dipped his head. 

“Greetings, Moony. We—” 

“That is not my name,” the old cat interrupted, standing up so that his shadow slid over the rock and vanished into the bottom of the gorge. “My name is Sky.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry & Boris, talking to who they think is Moony: MOONY LOOPY LOONY! MOONY LOOPY LOONY!!
> 
> Firestar: Yo.
> 
> Cherry & Boris: GAAAAHH!!!!
> 
> Firestar: Who're you talking to?
> 
> Cherry: Umm...no one.
> 
> Boris: Yeah, we're not talking, you're talking!
> 
> Cherry: *Awkward giggling* Who's Moony? We don't know a Moony!
> 
> Sandstorm: We never said anything about this Moony.
> 
> Cherry & Boris: ............damn


	21. Sky And Yellowfang Would Definitely Hit It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, ten days since I updated. I've had a very busy time during that. Anyway! Happy early Thanksgiving! Or, well, happy random Thursday for those of you who aren't in America! :-D

Alderpaw gazed excitedly at Sky as Firestar said, in a rush;

“Were you once a warrior of SkyClan?” 

“I was not,” the old cat replied. “My mother’s mother was born into the Clan. By the time I was born, SkyClan was no more, but my mother taught me the ways of a Clan warrior.” Firestar exchanged an excited glance with Sandstorm. Her eyes were stretched wide. Alderpaw was fidgeting with excitement.

“We were right!” Sandstorm mewed. “This was SkyClan’s home.” 

“Go on, Sky.” Firestar took a step toward the old cat. “Tell us more about SkyClan.” Alderpaw blinked, surprised, when Sky recoiled. 

“Why do you want to know?” he demanded. “What is it to you?” 

“We want to help you,” Firestar explained. “We come from the forest where SkyClan once lived.” 

“We’re cats of ThunderClan,” Sandstorm added. “My name is Sandstorm, this is Alderpaw, and this is Firestar, the Clan leader.” The old cat’s ears flattened, as if his ingrained mistrust were fighting with the respect that a true warrior would show for a Clan leader. Firestar must be the first leader Sky had ever met. 

“I had a dream.” Firestar sat down, his tail wrapped over his paws making him look as unthreatening as possible. After a moment’s hesitation Sky sat down too, and listened while Firestar told him everything that had happened since his very first vision of the gray-and-white cat in the ravine outside the ThunderClan camp. 

“I’m sure he was the leader of SkyClan when it was driven out of the forest,” Firestar finished. “He begged me to come and find his lost Clan.” 

“And you came all this way because of a dream?” Sky asked. 

“I came because I had to.” Sky sprang to his paws again, the thin gray fur on his shoulders bristling. 

“Do you think it’s as easy as that?” he spat. “Do you think the wrongs of the past can be forgiven so easily?” 

“What do you mean?” Sandstorm mewed, bewildered. Alderpaw winced.

“It was thanks to the four Clans left in the forest that my ancestors were driven out of their home. When they came here, they thought they would be safe, but later they found it was as terrible as the territory they had left. Your ancestors destroyed my Clan!” 

For a few heartbeats, it looked like the old cat would leap on one of them, with teeth and claws bared. Then Sky drew in a deep breath and sat down again. 

“This is a time of truce. I will not seek revenge while the moon is full for the wrongs done to my ancestors.” 

“What happened?” Firestar prompted after a bit. “Why did they all leave?” Sky turned his head away. A low keening came from his throat, as if he were mourning for all the cats of SkyClan, driven out, lost, or dead. Sandstorm padded forward and gently touched his shoulder with her tail. 

“Tell us why you’re called Sky,” she urged. The old cat looked up at her. 

“My mother gave me that name,” he rasped, “so that I would never forget my ancestors. And I never have. That’s why I come here every full moon.” 

“That must get very lonely sometimes,” Sandstorm murmured. Alderpaw settled down on the ground, paws tucked under him. Sighing, Sky looked up at the glitter of Silverpelt. 

“I don’t know if my warrior ancestors listen to me, but I will keep the way of the warrior alive until my last breath.” 

“We know you stay in one of the caves on the night of the full moon,” Firestar began hesitantly, not wanting to upset the old cat any more. “Sandstorm and I have been sleeping there. I hope you don’t mind.” Sky let out a disgusted snort. 

“Then you’ve met those two kittypets. That’s how you knew the stupid name they gave me.” 

“Yes, we’ve seen them,” meowed Alderpaw.

“They live in a Twoleg nest and eat pap!” the old cat exclaimed. “And they say  _ I’m _ mad!” 

“We scared them away,” Firestar told Sky. “You shouldn’t have any more trouble with them.” Sky twitched his ears; for a moment he looked almost disappointed. 

“Did you notice anything . . . unusual about them?” he asked.

“Cherry jumped into a tree,” Alderpaw recalled. “Is that what you mean?” Sky nodded. 

“I think those two kittypets are descended from SkyClan cats.” Sandstorm’s ears pricked with surprise. 

“Those two mouse-brains?” 

“When the Clan was forced out of the gorge,” Sky explained, “most of the cats, including my mother’s mother, became rogues or loners. But some of them, those who were too old or too young to hunt, went to live with Twolegs.” He stared across the scrubland to where the harsh orange lights of the Twolegplace stained the sky. “Strange . . . ,” he murmured. “So many of those cats must share my blood, yet none of them knows who I really am.” He bowed his head again. 

“What happened?” Firestar asked. “Why did SkyClan have to leave the gorge?” The old cat did not reply

“You look tired,” Sandstorm mewed. “Would you like me to hunt for you?” Sky tensed; for a moment it looked like Sandstorm’s offer had offended him. Then he looked up, blinking gratefully. 

“Thank you. It’s been a long night.” Immediately Sandstorm leaped across the rift and disappeared down the trail into the gorge. Firestar followed more slowly with Sky padding along with Alderpaw by his side. Sky clambered up to the mouth of the cave and paused, whiskers twitching. Firestar was nervous that he would feel insulted that he, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw had brought in bedding, when he must have slept on the bare sandy floor. The old cat let out a faint snort, then padded over to one of the hollows and curled up without any comment in a nest of ferns and feathers. He was barely settled when Sandstorm appeared in the entrance, a mouse dangling from her jaws. She crossed the cave to Sky and laid it down in front of him. The gray cat reached out one paw and prodded it. 

“A bit skinny, isn’t it?” Before Sandstorm could defend her catch, he dragged the mouse closer and began devouring it in rapid gulps. Sandstorm glanced at Firestar, her eyes glimmering with laughter, and mouthed,  _ Yellowfang! _ Alderpaw’s whiskers twitched as he recognized Yellowfang’s grumpy spirit in the old gray cat. Sky finished off the last scrap of mouse, swiped his tongue around his jaws, and let out a long sigh. Then he curled up again and was asleep almost at once, his snores echoing around the cave. Firestar and Sandstorm squashed up together in one of the remaining lined nests and Alderpaw curled up in the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~At the Club of Grumps~
> 
> Jayfeather: I believe the meeting has come to order. Roll call; Yellowfang,
> 
> Yellowfang: Yo.
> 
> Jayfeather: And me. Now, we shall-
> 
> Alderpaw: Wait! You have a new member!
> 
> Jayfeather: And who's that?
> 
> Alderpaw, pulls Sky into the room: This is Sky. Have fun. *Leaves*
> 
> Yellowfang: Welcome to the Grump Club.


	22. Needlepaw and Sparkpaw Discuss Some Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I have LOTS of chapters to post today, so be ready to be spammed with AT LEAST three emails about this being updated!

Needlepaw yawned as she stretched and padded out of the apprentice den, tired but ready to start the day. The night before was the Gathering, and all the Clans were curious about where Firestar was. Whitestorm had assured them that the dark red leader was alright, but Starclan had called him away for a bit. She twitched her nose crossly.  _ Starclan didn’t call him away. He went to fix the stupid mistakes of the past clans! Including Starclan! _ She glared up at the sky.  _ How could someone be so cold-hearted as to drive out another clan? There were probably really old elders and young kits that had to leave with Skyclan. They were all put in danger when they were driven out! _ The silver tabby picked out a mouse and sat down to eat. While she chewed her prey, she remembered a conversation she had with Sparkpaw the night before, at the Gathering.

_ “Needlepaw! Hey!” Needlepaw turned around and pricked her ears as Sparkpaw, her orange fur now a pale silver in the moonlight, bounded over to her and the she-cats touched noses in greeting. “How’s it been going?” Needlepaw flicked her tail. _

_ “Nothing much has been going on,” she twitched her ears, eyes gleaming as she then whispered; _

_ “But I have been messing around with Blackstar. He’s so funny to get worked up!” Sparkpaw playfully swatted at her. _

_ “You must be crazy to mess with Blackstar! He’s huge! As big as Whitestorm!” Needlepaw snickered. _

_ “Apparently I am crazy!” The two she-cats took a stroll around Fourtrees, meowing greetings to Gorseheart and Dawnflower as they passed by. _

_ “Hey Needlepaw,” Sparkpaw meowed. “What to hear about something my father told me once?” Needlepaw glanced curiously at her. _

_ “What was it?” _

_ “He told me that Firestar, in a dream obviously, told him about how Thunderclan came to have-” Sparkpaw glanced around for any eavesdroppers. “Skyclan blood.” Needlepaw widened her eyes. _

_ “Thunderclan has Skyclan blood?” she whispered, surprised. Sparkpaw nodded. _

_ “Bramblestar told me and Alderpaw that Cloudstar had two kits with his mate, Birdflight. Their names were Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt. Firestar got to meet them once, and he remarked to Bramblestar that they both seemed very familiar. Gorseclaw had the same amber eyes as Bramblestar does, and roughly the same build, and Spottedpelt looked like Spottedleaf.” Needlepaw stared at Sparkpaw, mouth open. _

_ “Wait, if Gorseclaw looked like Bramblestar, and they’re kin, that means-” _

_ “Alderpaw and I have Skyclan blood? Yep, we do!” _

_ “Woah!” Needlepaw gasped. “But, how did that happen?” Sparkpaw drew her paw over her ears. _

_ “Apparently, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt were really young kits when Skyclan was driven out. So Thunderclan offered to take them in, and Birdflight went with them. They grew up in Thunderclan and Skyclan’s blood now runs through Thunderclan.” Needlepaw shook her head, amazed at what Sparkpaw had just told her. _

_ “So, anyone descended from, well, Tigerstar, and Spottedleaf’s siblings, are descended from Cloudstar.” the silver tabby reflected. Sparkpaw nodded. _

_ “Willowpelt and Redtail were Spottedleaf’s littermates,” Sparkpaw meowed, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “So that means Graystripe, Longtail, Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw are all descendants. Redtail had one kit, Sandstorm, so Squirrelflight and Leafpool are also descendants, so that means Lionblaze and Jayfeather have Skyclan blood as well.” Needlepaw nodded. _

_ “And Graystripe’s kits are Stormfur and Feathertail, as well as Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight. Sorreltail had Poppyfrost and Cinderheart, so they also have Skyclan blood, and so do Molewhisker and Cherryfall.” Sparkpaw twitched her whiskers. _

_ “I never really realized how many cats in Thunderclan had Skyclan blood.” she murmured. Needlepaw then tapped her shoulder. _

_ “Tawnypelt is Bramblestar’s sister, so that means Dawnpelt and Tigerheart also have Skyclan blood.” Sparkpaw widened her eyes and nodded. _

_ “Which means that Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Strikepaw all have Skyclan blood.” Sparkpaw then wrinkled her nose. “Great. I’m related to Sleekpaw. Completely forgot about that.” Needlepaw laughed at Sparkpaw’s misfortune as the orange tabby flattened her ears. _

_ “Oh, poor you.” Needlepaw patted Sparkpaw on her shoulder with her paw. The Gathering was then called to begin. _

Needlepaw purred, amused, as she recalled her and Sparkpaw’s conversation.

“Enjoying the mouse?” A voice inquired. Needlepaw looked up and saw the speaker was Russetfur. The silver tabby swallowed the bite of prey and nodded.

“Delicious. Absolutely delicious.” Needlepaw meowed. The Shadowclan depuy nodded.

“Good. When you're done, you can join Rowanclaw’s hunting patrol.” Needlepaw nodded, her good mood wavering a bit. Rowanclaw wasn’t yet the Rowanstar she knew, and Needlepaw knew she shouldn’t hold what Rowanstar has done against his younger, more naive, self, but she still had the twinge of resentment in her stomach. Needlepaw licked her muzzle as she stood and trotted over to where Rowanclaw was standing with Tallpoppy. The silver tabby gave a mew of greeting and dropped back to chat with Tallpoppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw, inspecting her family tree: So...this is me and Alderpaw, there's dad....and Tawnypelt.....wait......what?......no....NO NO NO!!! *Screams in horror*
> 
> Needlepaw, bursting through the door: WHAT IS IT? WHO DO I NEED TO KILL?
> 
> Sparkpaw, waving frantically at the family tree: THE HORROR! LOOOOOOOOOK!!
> 
> Needlepaw, looking at where Sparkpaw is pointing: .............Sparkpaw. It's just Sleekpaw.
> 
> Sparkpaw: *Screams again* THE HORROR!!!
> 
> Needlepaw:......you need a doctor. *Calls Alderpaw*
> 
> Alderpaw, chilling in the gorge: Hello?
> 
> Needlepaw, turning the phone toward Sparkpaw's screams: Your sister has gone nuts.
> 
> Alderpaw: Oh, poo.


	23. Cherry & Boris Join Ninja Training 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numero dos!

The sun was going down and the caves were in shadow by the time Firestar returned to the SkyClan camp. Sky had brought him, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw on a tour of some of Skyclan’s old territory, showing them some old borders, and reminiscing about his past. Firestar could tell that Sky had become a little fond of Alderpaw. His grandson from the future had managed to soften up Sky’s rough exterior with his talk of being a medicine cat apprentice, and being from the future. Sky had been entertained by Alderpaw’s story of his quest to find Skyclan, and Sky had been in a better mood when the dark red apprentice had confirmed that Skyclan was back. Firestar’s whiskers twitched, amused.  _ Alderpaw _ , the leader quietly thought,  _ could make anyone comfortable around him. _ Sandstorm was sitting at the entrance of the warriors’ cave, gazing across the gorge.

“You had good hunting,” she commented as Firestar dropped his fresh-kill at her paws. “Yes, and I came across those two kittypets again.” He told her about the hunting lesson, and how Cherry and Boris had caught the squirrel. He said nothing to her about his odd sensation of being watched by hostile eyes before the kittypets arrived; he might have imagined it, and he didn’t want to worry her for nothing.

“They’ve got the makings of good warriors,” Sandstorm commented when he had finished. “Did you ask them if they wanted to join SkyClan?”

“No—”

“Why not?” Sandstorm twitched the tip of her tail. “You have to start somewhere.” Firestar shifted his paws.

“I-I’m not sure I can actually do it.” She tipped her head to one side. “I know Alderpaw said we did, but I don’t know  _ how _ . How am I supposed to rebuild Skyclan when the only cats we know around here are Sky, Cherry, and Boris?”

“I think we can do it,” Sandstorm meowed as she pressed her nose to his ear. “But we also can’t stay here forever. We have Clanmates of our own who need us, so we ought to start collecting the scattered SkyClan cats as soon as we can.”

“Cherry and Boris are strong-willed cats,” he began. “If they’re going to live by the warrior code, they need to adapt to it of their own accord. At the moment, they see nothing wrong with their lives. They have to choose the warrior code because they really believe it’s the right way to live.”

Sandstorm gave him a doubtful look, clearly wondering if he was just making excuses. Firestar wasn’t sure himself.

“Have some fresh-kill,” he mewed, patting the squirrel toward Sandstorm. “I’ll think about it some more. Maybe it will be clearer in the morning.” He casted a glance around. “Where’s Alderpaw?” Sandstorm gestured to the entrance of the cave.

“He went for a look around the camp.

I think some of Sparkpaw's mischievousness has rubbed off on him.”

  
  


“Firestar! Firestar!”

Alder opened his eyes to see the dark shapes of two cats outlined against the light in the cave entrance. 

“For StarClan’s sake, what’s the matter?” he heard Firestar grumble as the flame-colored leader scrambled to his paws.

As the two cats bounced into the cave, Alderpaw could make them out more clearly: Cherry and Boris, their ears pricked and their eyes bright.

“We want another hunting lesson!” Cherry announced.

“Please,” her brother added, giving her a nudge. Sandstorm was stirring too, her green eyes no more than slits. She stretched her jaws in a huge yawn. 

“I thought all kittypets slept until sunhigh,” she grunted, crawling out of her nest and giving herself a shake.

“Sometimes we do,” meowed Boris. “But it was so exciting yesterday, and—”

“We had such fun!” Cherry interrupted. “You will take us with you today, won’t you?”

Their enthusiasm amused Alderpaw before a sudden pang of homesickness struck him: these two young cats could easily have been ThunderClan apprentices, begging to be taken out on a hunting patrol. An image of Twigkit, her green eyes pleading with him to let her help collect some herbs, came to mind.

“We can take one each,” Sandstorm suggested with another yawn. “We’ll split up; too many cats together will scare off all the prey.”

“True,” Firestar agreed. “Especially here, where there’s so little cover. You take Boris, and I’ll have Cherry.” The young tortoiseshell gave an excited little bounce. 

“I bet we catch more prey than you!” she boasted to her brother.

With Boris following her, Sandstorm left the cave and took the trail that led to the thickets at the top of the cliff. Firestar led Cherry in the other direction, down to the river. Alderpaw decided to follow Sandstorm and Boris.

  
  


Boris was gulping down a sparrow beside the fresh-kill pile as Alderpaw groomed himself. The dark red tom looked up as Cherry patted across the cave and dropped her prey on the pile. 

“Guess what, Boris? We’re not kittypets at all! We’re from SkyClan! They came from the forest where Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw live, all the way down the river, and they made

their camp here. They—”

“Sandstorm told me too,” Boris interrupted. His amber eyes shone with excitement. “She says we can be SkyClan warriors if we want.”

“You’d make good warriors,” Sandstorm put in, with an approving glance at the young tabby tom. “Boris hunted really well today.”

“So did Cherry.” Firestar twitched his ears toward the fresh-kill pile. “Go on; help yourself.” Cherry seized a mouse and began to devour it ravenously.

“That tasted great!” Boris finished his sparrow and cleaned his whiskers with one paw. “Can we come again tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Sandstorm replied. “You’ll have to, if you want to learn about the warrior code.”

“We do!” Cherry meowed enthusiastically.

“Just a moment.” Firestar padded across the cave and sat down in front of the two young cats. “You do realize that the warrior code isn’t just about having fun? It’s a way of life. You can’t live with your housefolk and pop to the gorge whenever you feel like it. If you want to be warriors, this has to be your home.”

“Leave our housefolk?” Boris looked up from his sparrow, his eyes huge and serious. “I don’t know . . . they’re kind and they feed us, and they’d worry about us if we went away.”

“But if we’re really SkyClan cats, then this is where we need to live,” Cherry argued. She gave her brother a nudge. “Come on! Don’t you want to stay out as long as we want,

even when it’s dark? Wouldn’t you rather eat mice and squirrels than that stupid kittypet food?”

Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm and Alderpaw. Cherry couldn’t understand yet what it truly meant to be a warrior. In leaf-bare, with prey scarce and snow on the ground, she might have second thoughts.

“You don’t have to make your minds up yet,” Alderpaw meowed. He felt he had to warn her, even though he didn’t want to dampen her enthusiasm. “Living by the warrior code can be hard.” Alderpaw recalled the couple bouts of greencough Jayfeather had told him, once when he was a new apprentice and the second was just before his mentor had gotten his full name.

“But you said we’ve got the right sort of bodies.” Cherry gave her brother another vigorous nudge, so he almost toppled over. “You know you want to do this, don’t you?”

“I guess. . . .” Boris was still thoughtful. Then he rose to his paws, a determined look in his eyes. “Well, I’ll give it a try.”

“Me too!” Cherry sprang up, gulping down the last mouthful of prey. “Come on, Boris. We can practice stalking in our garden.” Both young cats charged out of the cave. A heartbeat later,

Cherry whisked back to mew, “Thanks! Bye!” and vanished again. Sandstorm’s green eyes glinted with amusement. 

“It looks as if we’ve found our first two apprentices.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw hiding in a bush*
> 
> Cherry and Boris: *Walk by*
> 
> Firestar: Hey kids, wanna join a cult?
> 
> Cherry and Boris: YEEESSS!!!


	24. Clover and Scratch Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tres. I have all of the chapters laid out, so I will probably be on a roll this week. But this is the last chapter I will post today.

The gorge grew narrower until a cat could almost have leaped from one side to the other. The sky above their heads was still bright, but little sunlight penetrated between the soaring cliffs on either side. The ground beneath their paws was dry and sandy, and the air was still. Suddenly Sandstorm paused. 

“Fox!”

At the same instant the reek flooded over Alderpaw, and he heard a drawn-out snarling from the shadows ahead. It was followed by the screech of a cat.

“Come on!” Firestar’s called as he flew over the ground. Sandstorm raced beside him, Alderpaw only a pace behind. Around the next curve in the gorge, they saw the fox. It stood stiff-legged, its lips drawn back to bare sharp fangs. In front of the fox crouched a pale brown she-cat; her fur bristled defiantly, but her eyes were wide with fear. Behind her was a pile of sandy rocks surrounded by thick thorn- bushes. Alderpaw spotted a dark opening in the rocks, and heard the mewling of terrified kits.

“She’s protecting her kits!” Sandstorm gasped. Firestar let out a yowl and flung himself on the fox. It turned on him, its jaws snapping for his throat. Sandstorm dashed in and raked her claws down its other side before it spun around and batted her away with one paw. Spitting with rage, Firestar leaped for its shoulder, snagging his claws in its pelt and trying to bury his teeth in its neck.

Even though the fox was starving, it could still fight furiously, or perhaps hunger had maddened it. Lashing its head from side to side, it dropped to the ground, trying to crush Firestar beneath it. With a massive heave the Thunderclan leader managed to break free and scramble to his paws. Alderpaw had dashed over to the queen and her kits, crouching over the three terrified kits. 

Blood from Firestar’s wound spattered in the sand as Sandstorm attacked again, darting rapidly in and out to deal a swift blow before the fox could retaliate, in an effort to lead it away from the kits. The she-cat still crouched in the mouth of the den, protecting her litter with Alderpaw. With another vicious snarl the fox lunged for Sandstorm and grabbed her by the hind leg. Sandstorm let out a shriek of pain. Firestar staggered toward them and clawed at the fox’s haunches, but he couldn’t get any strength behind the blow.

_ StarClan, help us! _

A yowl sounded from farther down the gorge. Another cat was racing to join the battle, a dark ginger tom. Letting out another furious screech, the rogue sprang up onto the rocks above the mouth of the den. He clung there for a couple of heartbeats, his claws gripping the rough surface, then hurled himself down to land on the fox’s head. The fox let out a squeal of pain and released Sandstorm. She leaped up on three paws and flung herself back into the battle, scoring a deep gash down the fox’s side. Firestar bit down on the fox’s tail and it shrieked.

The rogue was balanced on the fox’s head, the claws of all four paws sunk deep into its fur. Blood welled from the scratches and began to trickle into the creature’s eyes. Suddenly it gave up and began to stumble away. The ginger tom jumped down, and Firestar aimed a final blow at the fox’s haunches as it limped into the shadows. Breathing heavily, the three cats gazed at one another.

“Thanks,” Firestar panted. “That could have been nasty if you hadn’t turned up.”

“Don’t thank me.” The tomcat narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like foxes any more than you do. You look a bit battered,” he added, his gaze flicking from Firestar to Sandstorm to Alderpaw (who had quickly begun looking over their injuries) and back again. Sandstorm flexed her injured leg and put her paw to the ground. 

“I’ll be okay.” Alderpaw inspected her leg, gave it a good lick, and said that she would be fine, but he was going to put some marigold on it when they got back. Firestar examined his belly wound, drawing his tongue a few times over the blood-soaked fur. Alderpaw gave the scratch a once-over, and was thankful it wasn’t deep, and the bleeding had already stopped. 

“We’ll be fine,” Firestar meowed. “We needed a fight to liven us up.” 

“You’re all so brave! Thank you so much! You saved my kits.”

They all turned to see the pale brown she-cat guiding three kits toward them, her tail curled protectively around them: a black tom, a ginger tom, and a tiny white she-cat.

“I’m Clover,” the she-cat announced, “and these are Rock, Bounce, and Tiny.” Sandstorm dipped her head. 

“I’m Sandstorm, this is Firestar, and Alderpaw.” Firestar turned to the other rogue, waiting for him to introduce himself. Instead, he met a challenging gaze from green eyes that sparked with intelligence. 

“Names are easy,” the ginger tom meowed, “but who are you? What are you doing here, and how long do you mean to stay?”

Alderpaw was taken aback. The questions, and the cat’s authoritative tone, reminded him of how Bramblestar or Squirrelflight might have spoken if they had come across rogues in ThunderClan territory.

“I saw you farther down the gorge,” Firestar began.

“And I saw you.” The ginger tom’s ears flattened. “You were hunting with those two crazy kittypets. Why do you want to bother with them?” Alderpaw flashed him a reproachful look. Cherry and Boris were great, and were fun to hang out with.

“Cherry and Boris are okay,” Sandstorm mewed defensively.

“What does it matter why they’re here?” Clover broke in. “The fox would have eaten my kits if they hadn’t come along!”

“I was here, wasn’t I?” the ginger tom growled. He unsheathed powerful claws and dug them into the sandy earth. “I can see off any fox that’s ever been born.” His gaze rested on Firestar again. “So, what’s your story?”

“You won’t go yet, will you?” Clover begged, with a nervous glance into the shadows. “The fox might come back.”

“We’ll stay for a while,” Sandstorm promised. Clover lay down in the mouth of her den so that her three kits could burrow into her side and feed. The other cats settled down beside her, Firestar and Sandstorm licking their wounds in between telling the ginger tom about SkyClan.

“I’ve seen that old cat a few times,” the rogue meowed when Firestar recounted his meeting with Sky. “I’ve never spoken to him, though. He looks mad to me.”

“He’s not mad. He knows more about the lost Clan than any cat alive.” Firestar explained what Sky had told them. “The Clan lived here many moons ago, in the caves near the rocks where the river pours out. They’re all gone now, but Sky believes that I can find their descendants and rebuild the Clan.” Firestar then quickly meowed; “I know it’s a big decision for any cat . . . ,”

“Not for me.” Clover looked up, her ears pricked. “I’d come and live in your Clan in a heartbeat. My kits’ father went away before they were born, and it’s hard bringing them up on my own.” She drew her tail more closely around her kits; by now they had finished suckling, and lay sleeping in a tricolored puddle of warm fur. “Suppose that fox comes back when you’ve gone?”

“I could look after you,” the rogue tom reminded her. “I turned up in time today, didn’t I?”

“But you hardly ever come this far up the gorge,” Clover retorted. “How often have we spoken to each other before now?” Ignoring his hiss of annoyance, she turned back to Firestar. “I’ll join the new Clan. We’ll all come back to the caves with you today.”

“Well, that’s great. We can go now. What about you?” he added with a glance at the ginger tom. “Will you join us too?”

“I manage fine by myself, thanks.” A beat passed. “Mind you,” the rogue went on, “I like the idea of training cats to defend themselves. And I liked the fighting moves you used to drive the fox away.”

“Come with us and we’ll teach you,” Firestar offered. The ginger rogue blinked at him. “You’d really teach me everything you know?” He sounded as if he couldn’t believe cats would share battle secrets that would make them easier to fight.

“Of course,” mewed Firestar. “Clanmates don’t fight one another, except for training.”

“That could be a good way to live,” the rogue meowed.

“Then you’ll come?” Sandstorm asked eagerly. The rogue hesitated, then dipped his head. “I’ll give it a try. But I’m not promising to stay for good.”

“We won’t ask you to decide that yet,” mewed Firestar. “Just come to the caves for a while, and find out more about what it means to live in a Clan.”

“And tell us your name, please,” Alderpaw added.

For a few heartbeats the ginger tom was silent, staring into the distance. 

“Living alone, a cat doesn’t need a name, but now . . . A long time ago, I think my mother called me Scratch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox: *Winning the fight*
> 
> Scratch: *Karate chop*
> 
> Fox: *Runs away*
> 
> Scratch and Clover: *Bickering back and forth*
> 
> The others: *Watching and wondering 'What the heck'*


	25. Pre-Ninja Training: Featuring Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello! Here's the next chapter!

Alderpaw let out an ‘oof’ as Bounce jumped on his back. The dark red tom had been laying in the sun, watching as Rock and Tiny rolled around on the sandy ground. Alderpaw, however, had not seen Bounce creeping up on him, and the kit was joyfully batting at him.

“Bounce! Get off of Alderpaw! Is that any way to treat a medicine cat?” Clover’s chiding mew had Bounce stop pawing at Alderpaw’s ears and slid off the tom. Alderpaw gave the kit a friendly nudge.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get other chances to surprise intruders.” Bounce fluffed up his fur.

“I’ll  _ shred _ anyone who tries to get in!” Rock playfully swiped at his brother.

“You can’t shred me!” he teased. Bounce growled and leaped at his brother, tumbling them both over. Clover sighed as Tiny stalked over to her siblings and proceeded to join in on the scuffle.

“Honestly, those three are a pawful.” the queen meowed as she shook her head. Sandstorm purred in amusement.

“Kits will be kits.” she meowed. “Back in Thunderclan, we always had some lively activity coming from the nursery. Our newest warriors, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Snowflight were quite the troublemakers. Then again,” the pale ginger she-cat meowed. “It could also be because Cloudtail corrupted them. He was a terror as an apprentice. I have no clue how Firestar was able to handle him.” the cats let out a laugh.

“What’s it like living in Thunderclan?” Clover asked as she gently tapped Rock with her tail, telling him to play less rough.

“Well,” Sandstorm meowed thoughtfully. “Every clan is basically the same, but we all have defined differences. Thunderclan has the best stalkers, and the first move every kit learns is the hunter's crouch. It’s used to hunt and to fight.” Tiny’s voice then meowed;

“Can you show us?” the white she-cat’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

“Sure.” Sandstorm rose from the ground and dropped into a perfect hunter’s crouch. The kits all tried to copy her. Bounce’s hunches were too far up in the air, while Rock’s forelegs were stretched out a little too far. Tiny’s paws were tucked in a bit too much, but her balance was good. Sandstorm gently corrected their stances and told them to begin stalking toward a stick on the ground. The kits, tail twitching with excitement, all set off stalking up to a stick. Tiny growled as she approached hers and jumped on it, snapping it as she landed.

“I killed it!” she yowled. “I’m the best hunter!” Bounce was grappling with a large stick, growling like it was his enemy.

“I’m going to be the best fighter!” The ginger tom meow was muffled by the stick, but he continued to drag it around. Rock pounced on his brother’s stick.

“No,  _ I’m _ going to be the best fighter!” the two brothers both dropped into the hunter’s crouch and began batting at each other. Tiny sniffed at her brother’s behavior and rolled her eyes as she whispered to Alderpaw;

“They’re  _ so _ immature!” Alderpaw stifled a mew of laughter. Sandstorm was talking with Clover, and seemed to be getting frustrated.

“Clover, don’t you want to learn how to defend yourself and your kits?” the pale ginger she-cat asked, tail twitching.

“Oh,” Clover meowed, shaking her head. “You and Firestar are such good fighters, I know you’ll look after us all.” Alderpaw cocked his head to the side, and glanced up from his grandmother’s conversation with the queen. Firestar was leading Scratch, Cherry, and Boris down the gorge, prey in their mouths. Sandstorm stalked up to meet them, and she and Firestar began talking as the rest of the patrol dropped their prey into the fresh-kill pile. Immediately after, Cherry and Boris began running around, chasing each other across the gorge. Scratch rolled his eyes at them and settled down, watching Bounce and Rock still in their stand-off. Alderpaw whispered something into Tiny’s ears, and she began to quietly slink toward her brothers, hiding in the rocks to sneak up on them. She appeared on top of the rocks and hurtled herself down onto her foes, making both of her brothers squeak in surprise as their smaller sister surprised them. All three kits jumped as Cherry’s voice rang through the gorge.

“Firestar! We had an idea!”

“You mean I had an idea,” Boris mewed, bouncing up to stand beside his sister. Cherry tried to shoulder him into the water, but Boris ducked away and swiped one paw over her ear. Cherry pounced on him, and the two kittypets wrestled at the very edge of the river.

“When you’ve quite finished,” Sandstorm interrupted, “maybe you’ll tell us what your idea is.” The two young cats straightened up, looking embarrassed.

“I guess apprentices don’t do that,” Cherry muttered.  _ Apprentices do that all the time _ , Alderpaw thought. Recalling his and Sparkpaw’s rounds when they were newly apprenticed. 

“I’m listening,” Firestar meowed.

“I thought you should have a meeting,” Boris explained, his fur fluffed up with enthusiasm. “We can tell all the cats who live near here to come, so you can tell them about the new Clan.”

“But we don’t know any other cats,” Firestar pointed out.

“No, hang on,” Sandstorm meowed, before Boris could reply. “I think it’s a good idea. After all, we’re looking for cats who can live together and cooperate with one another, so if they turn up to a meeting they’ve already passed the first test.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Firestar waded out of the river, shook each paw in turn, and sat down on a sun-warmed rock. Alderpaw was surprised water didn’t bother the leader that much. “Right, go on. Where do we find these cats?”

“We find them.” Cherry’s green eyes sparkled. “We can pass the message on to all the other kittypets. We’ll go now if you like.”

“They’ll all be outside on a day like this,” Boris added. Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm. 

“Okay,” he decided. “We’ll give it a try—but if we expect these cats to come to a meeting they deserve to see who’ll be talking to them. I’m coming with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock & Bounce: *Messing around, not paying attention*
> 
> Tiny, with spy music playing: Creeping up on my bros, creeping up on my bros.... *Pounces*
> 
> Rock & Bounce: GAAAAAHHH!!!
> 
> Tiny: HA! HA! SUCKERS!!!


	26. Skyclan Screams About Being Back! (Oh, Rats.  They’re Back.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter ready!

The half-moon shone coldly as Firestar padded down the stony trail to the Rockpile. No other cats were waiting for him, and he couldn’t make out any shadowy shapes approaching down the cliff or along the river. Only Sandstorm and Alderpaw were with him, pausing beside him at the foot of the rocks. Firestar shifted from paw to paw, uneasy under the light of the half-moon. This was the time when medicine cats met to share dreams with StarClan. Somehow it felt wrong to be waiting for other cats to gather; the moon should have been full. Could that be a bad omen? Alderpaw was gazing up at the half-moon, a wistful look in his gentle amber eyes. Firestar reflected on how similar Alderpaw’s and Brambleclaw’s eyes were, but how very different they were to Tigerstar’s. The fearsome leader had hard, cold eyes, and never once showed any warmth. Brambleclaw and Alderpaw on the other paw, their eyes were warmer and seemed to have more life to them.

Firestar let his gaze follow the twisting line of the river, glittering silver in the starlight. He wanted to leap to the top of the rocks and yowl the words that drew his own Clan to a meeting. But the familiar summons would mean nothing here, and he was not sure there would be any other cats to hear it.  _ Suppose no cat comes to the meeting? What will I do then? _

“You’ll be okay.” Sandstorm touched his shoulder with the tip of her tail. “It’s hard when you’re not these cats’ leader, but you still have to shape them into a Clan.”

“Some of them,” Firestar corrected her. Even at his most optimistic, he couldn’t believe that all the cats he had spoken to would agree to join the new Clan. The last thing he wanted was to force any cat; it was important that they joined because they wanted to, and were willing to live by the warrior code.

“Go on.” Sandstorm nudged him toward the Rockpile. “It’s time.”

Firestar met her brilliant gaze for a couple of heartbeats, and drank in her sweet scent. New strength seemed to flow into him; he sprang upward and reached the top of the Rockpile in a few vigorous bounds. From this vantage point he could see farther downstream and up the gorge in the other direction, but there was still no sign of any cats, except for Sandstorm and Alderpaw sitting patiently at the foot of the rocks. The half-moon floated higher in the sky.  _ Where are you? _ Firestar thought desperately.

Then he caught sight of a flicker of movement in the shadows near the cliff face. He heard the scrape of claws on rock, and Sky pulled himself onto the topmost boulder to stand beside him.

“Greetings,” he meowed. “I see I’m in time for the meeting.”

“You know about that?” Firestar asked, surprised. Sky dismissed the question with a flick of his ears. His gray pelt was silver in the moonlight, and his pale eyes shone. Firestar wondered if Sky had ways of knowing things that other cats couldn’t understand. “Do you want to speak to them first?” he suggested. “You’re a descendant of SkyClan; they’ll listen to you.”

“Listen to me? The crazy rogue who sits looking at the moon?” A rusty purr of amusement came from the old cat. “No, you must speak to them. More than anything, they need a leader to follow, and you can walk that path more easily than I.”

“But I am not their leader . . .” Firestar started to protest. Sky looked deep into his eyes. “You can go back to your own Clan soon,” he promised. “But my Clan needs you now.” Firestar bowed his head. 

“I will try,” he whispered. Straightening up, he saw with a start of surprise that cats had begun to appear in the gorge. He spotted Scratch sitting at the foot of the rocks, half-hidden in shadows. Clover was guiding her kits down the stony trail and thrust them gently toward a niche in the Rockpile itself. All three kits were squeaking with excitement.

“Hush,” Clover murmured. “We have to listen to Firestar. He’s going to tell us something very important.” An excited yowl drowned out the kits’ reply, and Firestar looked up to see Cherry and Boris slip over the edge of the cliff and pad rapidly down the trail until they reached the Rockpile.

“Where are they all?” Boris asked, gazing around indignantly. “I thought they’d be here by now.”

“I told you we should have gone to fetch Hutch,” Cherry meowed. “He’s probably curled up somewhere with his Twolegs. The fat, lazy—”

“Quiet,” Sandstorm interrupted. “Look, some cat is coming now.”

Firestar had already spotted the slender shape approaching from downstream: it was Lichen, a mottled brown she-cat he and Scratch had met the day before in the woods below the gorge. She halted, clearly nervous at seeing so many other cats waiting, and sat on a stone at the very edge of the river. Leaf and Rainfur arrived next, padding side by side as if they already knew each other; they spotted Scratch and went to join him at the base of the cliff. At the same time, Firestar glimpsed movement farther up the rock face; Hutch was picking his way cautiously down to join Cherry and Boris, and to Firestar’s surprise Oscar was close behind. The black kittypet halted on a ledge a couple of tail-lengths from the ground, and crouched there with his paws tucked under him. Last came Patch, bounding up the path beside the river as if he were afraid of being late; he gave a wary nod to Lichen, and sat near her at the edge of the gathering. Firestar’s pelt prickled as he felt the gaze of every cat trained on him. He exchanged a glance with Sky, who stepped back and slid over the edge of the boulder, leaving Firestar alone at the top of the Rockpile. He straightened up, holding his head high, trying to show in every hair on his pelt the pride he felt in being a warrior.

“Greetings,” he began, “and thanks to all of you for coming. Yesterday I told you about SkyClan, who used to live here in the gorge. I told you that I was sent here to rebuild that Clan.”

“Get on with it, then.” A bored yowl came from the ledge where Oscar sat. Alderpaw flashed the kittypet an irritated look. Firestar’s ears twitched; had the black cat come just to disrupt the meeting? He ignored the comment and went on.

“Living in a Clan, cats have the support of their Clanmates from birth to death. Mothers look after their kits, while warriors protect the nursing mothers and bring them food. When the kits reach the age of six moons, they become apprentices, with mentors who teach them to fight and hunt.” Excited squeals came from somewhere farther down the Rockpile. 

“I want to be an apprentice!”

“So do I! Can we?”

“I want to be an apprentice now!”

“Hush.” Firestar heard Clover’s voice. “You’ll have to go back to the cave if you can’t listen to Firestar quietly.”

“When the apprentices are fully trained,” Firestar went on, “they become warriors. Warriors are the strength of a Clan. They must be ready to defend it against enemies like foxes or badgers or other cats.” A shiver passed through him as he remembered the battle to drive BloodClan out of the forest, Sandstorm and Alderpaw both looked like they were remembering the fight as well.

“They must hunt for the Clan and make sure every cat is fed.”

“And what do the warriors get out of it?” Rainfur called, rising to his paws.

“Honor and respect,” Firestar replied. “The loyalty of friends. The satisfaction of knowing that they have served their Clanmates.”

Rainfur gave him a brusque nod and sat down again. Firestar didn’t think he was very impressed with his answer.

“When warriors grow old,” he continued, “they retire and join the Clan’s elders. Part of the apprentices’ duties is to look after them, to change their bedding and bring them fresh-kill. They are honored because they have given their lives in the service of their Clan.

“Every Clan has a leader and a deputy to oversee training, organize patrols, and decide what to do if danger threatens. Clan leaders are given nine lives by StarClan, so they can be first in every battle, and last to take fresh-kill if the Clan is hungry.”

He caught a gleam of interest in Scratch’s eyes when he mentioned nine lives, and felt a prickle of unease.

“And if any cat is sick or wounded,” he went on, “each Clan has a medicine cat to care for them.” Alderpaw twitched his ears, a sense of pride running through him. “Medicine cats have special knowledge of healing herbs, and they guide their Clan through dreams sent from StarClan.”

“That’s twice you’ve mentioned StarClan,” Leaf mewed. She had listened intently to everything Firestar had said, her shining gaze fixed on him. “What is that?”

Firestar wasn’t surprised by the question, but he paused before answering. Was he right to tell these cats that the spirits of their warrior ancestors were watching over them? He wasn’t sure that StarClan walked in these skies, and he had seen only one SkyClan warrior ancestor.

“I can tell you.” Alderpaw’s mew was quiet, but everyone heard him. The apprentice looked a little nervous at all the attention on him, but he continued talking.

“Starclan are the spirits of all of our warrior ancestors. You can see StarClan above you,” Alderpaw raised his tail to point at the glitter of Silverpelt. “Clan cats who die go to hunt with them—I don’t know how it is for cats who have no Clan.”

An uncertain murmur rose from the cats below. Firestar understood why this was difficult for them; everything else he had told them made practical sense, whether they approved of it or not, but he was asking them to take this on trust. Clover sprang to her paws. 

“Well, I’m going to join the new Clan,” she meowed. “Firestar, Sandstorm, and Scratch saved my kits from a fox. They’ll be safe if we’re part of a Clan.”

Firestar winced; catching Sandstorm’s eye, he saw the same misgivings reflected there. Alderpaw looked uneasy as well. Clover was still thinking of SkyClan as something she could depend on, without considering how she could contribute to the life of the Clan.

Sky jumped up to stand on the boulder beside Firestar. His pale eyes shone as he gazed down at the cats. A ripple of surprise passed through them as he began to speak in a low, husky voice. 

“I have kept alive the memory of SkyClan all my life,” he rasped. “I know that my ancestors have been waiting to see the Clan rebuilt, but sometimes I despaired that it could ever come to be.”

Firestar still wasn’t sure that the cats below understood the meaning of warrior ancestors, but no cat rose to challenge Sky. Instead, Firestar could see respect dawning in their eyes. This wasn’t the cranky elder they had dismissed as mad; this was a cat whose wisdom and experience made him worth listening to.

“Now you have a leader who has come a long way to rebuild SkyClan,” the old cat went on. “Listen to him well before you decide. He will show you a way of life that gives honor to every cat.”

_ Yes, I’m a leader _ , Firestar thought with a sudden stab of panic.  _ But I’m not  _ _ their _ _ leader.  _ He was a stranger to the gorge, and the cats here were unlikely to listen to him with the same respect they were beginning to show Sky. They were murmuring among themselves again, and so far none of the newcomers had committed themselves to joining SkyClan. Firestar realized that the meeting could be about to break up in failure, and even Alderpaw was looking anxious.

“We’re going to join the Clan!” Cherry sprang excitedly to her paws. “Come on; it’s going to be great!”

“Count me in too.” Scratch turned to Firestar and spoke directly to him. “It makes sense that cats are stronger when they’re together.”

Instantly Firestar felt more confident. He had hoped Scratch would make this decision; he was a powerful cat, and while he still needed to learn to live by the warrior code, there wasn’t much any cat could teach him about hunting and fighting. But had Scratch decided to join because he wanted to become a nine-lived leader?

“Thank you,” Firestar meowed, pushing away his concerns. “SkyClan welcomes you.”

“Well, I won’t join.” It was Lichen who spoke, politely but with no hesitation in her voice. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel comfortable around so many cats. I like my privacy too much.”

“That’s your decision.” Firestar was disappointed; he liked what he had seen of the mottled she-cat. “And if you change your mind, you know where we are.”

“Thanks, but I won’t. I wish you well, though.” With a dip of her head she turned and padded away down the riverbank. Rainfur watched her go, then rose to his paws. 

“I haven’t heard anything that makes me want to join,” he growled. “All I can see is, other cats will be telling me what to do all the time.”

“That’s not how it works—” Firestar protested. But part of him could understand why the gray tom felt like that. Firestar had no right to tell these cats how to live their lives; why should they listen when so far they had gotten on perfectly well without him?

“I’d sooner hunt for myself,” Rainfur went on. “I don’t need SkyClan.”

“I’m sorry,” Firestar mewed. “SkyClan could use you.” Rainfur’s pelt bristled. 

“I don’t want to be used, thanks,” he spat. Whirling around, he bounded downstream after Lichen.

Firestar stared after him, angry that he had spoken so clumsily. Then he noticed that Leaf was gazing up at him with sympathy in her eyes.

“Don’t mind Rainfur,” she meowed. “He always was a bit touchy. Maybe we can persuade him later, when he sees how the Clan works.” Firestar’s ears twitched. 

“We?”

“Yes, I’ll join,” Leaf assured him. “If the Clan really works how you say it will, then cats will have a purpose. We’ll be more than just rogues, just living to stay alive.”

Firestar was impressed. Her words might have come from a true Clan cat. He felt a purr rising in his chest.

“Thank you,” he mewed. Glancing at the cats who so far had not decided—Patch, Hutch, and Oscar—he added, “All I can tell you is that SkyClan lived here once and could live here again, following the warrior code for the benefit of every cat. Do you want to be part of it?” Patch rasped his tongue over his chest fur. 

“Okay, I’ll give it a go.” Cherry gave Hutch a nudge with her shoulder. “Come on, Hutch. What about it?” Hutch looked up at Firestar, embarrassment in his amber eyes. 

“I’d like to, I really would, but I’m afraid I won’t be good enough at all this hunting and fighting. I’ve always been a kittypet.”

“We’re kittypets too,” Boris pointed out. “Firestar can teach you all that stuff.”

“If you join us, you’ll be very welcome,” Firestar told him. The tabby tom nodded. 

“Okay, then. I’d miss Cherry and Boris if they went off without me.”

Firestar flicked his ears toward the one cat who so far had not spoken. 

“What about you, Oscar?”

The black kittypet rose slowly from the ledge where he had been crouching. 

“You don’t think I came here to  _ join _ , do you? Why would I leave a couple of perfectly good housefolk who give me everything I want? I didn’t spend moons training them for nothing.”

“Why are you here, then?” Boris demanded. Oscar’s jaws stretched in an insolent yawn. 

“I just wanted to find out what stupid ideas you’d come up with. And they are stupid. You’re all mouse-brained.” With a flick of his tail he set off up the trail, back toward the cliff top.

“Mouse-brained yourself!” Cherry yowled after him. Sky padded forward to the edge of the Rockpile and looked down at the remaining cats. 

“SkyClan lives again!” he announced. Raising his head to the misty half-moon, he yowled, “SkyClan! SkyClan!”

“SkyClan! SkyClan!” the cats down in the gorge replied.

Firestar shivered from ears to tail tip. What had once seemed so impossible, so far off, was now real. The cats who stood around the Rockpile, yowling to the stars, were the beginnings of a new Clan to replace the one lost so long ago.

Then cold claws seemed to grip his heart. That sense of anger and hatred he had felt in the undergrowth downstream washed over him again. He raised his head to scan the bushes on the cliff top, and was sure he could spot glittering eyes. Alderpaw followed his grandfather’s gaze and shivered as he saw the reflection of tiny, beady black eyes among the branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyclan: HERE I AM!!! THIS IS ME!!! THERE'S NO WHERE ELSE ON EARTH I'D RATHER BE!!!! 
> 
> Rats:...hey
> 
> Skyclan, ignoring them: HERE I AM!!! JUST ME AND YOOOOU!!!
> 
> Rats:..Hey
> 
> Skyclan, still ignoring: TONIGHT WE MAKE OUR DREAMS COME TRUUUUUUUEEE!!!!
> 
> Rats: HEY
> 
> Firestar & Alderpaw:.................Oh, shi-


	27. New Life, New Names, and New...Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter I'll be posting today. Hope you like! :-)

Alderpaw was grooming himself in the morning sunlight, eyes half-closed as he enjoyed the warmth heating his pelt. Earlier, Sandstorm and Firestar had taken out a patrol each for some hunting, and had taken Patch, Hutch, Cherry, Boris, Leaf, and Scratch with them. The dark red tom glanced up and huffed with amusement as he saw Clover’s kits scampering around, tails straight up in the air, chasing each other. He picked down the rocks and sat down beside Clover.

“Hello, Alderpaw.” Clover meowed.

“Hi, Clover.” he replied. Rock then bounded over.

“Hey! Alderpaw!” the black tom meowed. “Can you tell us more about Thunderclan? Please?” 

“Alright.” the apprentice meowed. He tucked his paws beneath him. “I’ve already told you that I’m from the future, and that my sister, Sparkpaw, came back with me-”

“Along with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Needlepaw!” Tiny proudly said, pleased with herself for remembering the names. Alderpaw nodded.

“Right. So…” Alderpaw thought for a moment. “My parents are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw,” he didn’t want word to get around about Bramblestar being, well, Bramblestar. “Squirrelflight is Firestar and Sandstorm’s future daughter, and Brambleclaw was Firestar’s third apprentice.” The tom licked his muzzle. “Leafpool is Squirrelflight’s sister, and Tawnypelt is Brambleclaw’s.” Twigkit suddenly popped into his head. “In my timeline, Needlepaw and I found two kits, and we couldn’t find their mother, so we brought them back to the clans and named them Violetkit and Twigkit. Twigkit likes to help out in the medicine den, but she also drives Jayfeather up the wall with her help.” Bounce tilted his head.

“How?” Alderpaw twitched his whiskers as he remembered Jayfeather’s exasperation with the kit.

“Twigkit likes to get under everyone’s paws, and she  _ does _ sometimes mess with some herb piles, so that drives Jayfeather nuts.” The kits squeaked with laughter and began tumbling around once more. Rocks falling caught Alderpaw and Clover’s attention, and they saw Sandstorm’s patrol enter the camp, mouths full of prey.

“Yay!” Tiny yowled. “I’m  _ hungry _ !”

“Not as hungry as me!”

“I’m the hungriest!” Clover hushed her kits and padded to the fresh-kill pile to grab them and herself something to eat. Alderpaw stayed by the kits and entertained them with the game of moss ball. The kits were leaping into the air, squealing as they either missed and hit the moss ball, but all four cats paused as Sandstorm and Scratch’s voices rose. Close to the Rockpile, Sandstorm and Scratch stood facing each other with their neck fur fluffed out, as if they were quarreling. Leaf and Boris looked on anxiously, while Clover backed away to the water’s edge and gathered her kits to her. Alderpaw then noticed Firestar’s patrol had arrived, and were staring at the two quarreling cats.

“And I’m telling you that’s not the way it’s done,” Sandstorm growled, her green eyes furious. “In a Clan, the elders and the nursing queens always eat first.” Scratch lashed his tail. 

“That’s mouse-brained! It’s the warriors who catch the prey!”

“There’s no need to argue,” Clover interrupted in a soft voice. “I don’t mind. You can eat first. There’s plenty for every cat.”

“That’s not the point,” Firestar intervened.

Sandstorm’s head whipped around; she had obviously been so intent on Scratch that she hadn’t heard Firestar approach. When she saw him, the fur on her shoulders began to lie flat. 

“Thank StarClan you’re here! Tell this stupid fur-ball—” Firestar lifted his tail to silence her. To Scratch he mewed, 

“Sandstorm’s right. Just because warriors are strong enough to hunt doesn’t mean they have the right to eat first.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Scratch protested, his green eyes wide with indignation. “The Clan depends on its warriors. They should be fed first so that they’re always strong enough to deal with unexpected trouble.” With a hostile glance at Sandstorm he added, “Some cats won’t listen.”

Sandstorm didn’t respond. Firestar padded forward to face the ginger tom. 

“Yes, it’s important for a Clan to have strong warriors. But the warrior code isn’t just based on what is practical. Honor matters equally as much. Elders and nursing queens must be shown respect, because without them the Clan wouldn’t survive.”

“SkyClan hasn’t survived,” Scratch muttered darkly.

“True, but that’s no reason to cast the warrior code aside. Whatever happened to the original SkyClan cats it wasn’t the fault of the elders or the nursing queens. We must continue to honor them.” Alderpaw briefly wondered what had made Skyclan break apart, but then Scratch whipped his head around and he glared at Clover. 

“Okay. Eat.”

Looking very embarrassed, Clover darted past him to the fresh-kill pile, snatched a blackbird, and carried it to where her kits were crouched by the side of the water. Sandstorm let out a sigh, and padded off to say something quietly to Leaf, who rested her tail tip sympathetically on the ginger she-cat’s shoulder. Firestar signaled to the other cats to come and take prey from the pile.

Alderpaw blinked, surprised, as Firestar rose to his paws, arched his back in a long stretch, and bounded up to the top of the Rockpile and yowled out the familiar words: 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!”

Sky, who Alderpaw had been talking to moments before, started and sat up straight, gazing around as if he wasn’t sure where the call had come from. Leaf and Patch, who had been drowsing together at the water’s edge, raised their heads, then sat up to listen. Scratch popped his head out of his cave. Cherry and Boris came racing down the trail from the cliff top, while Clover’s kits bundled excitedly out of the warriors’ den and bounced down to the gorge, followed more slowly by their mother. Within a few heartbeats the whole Clan had gathered and sat around the Rockpile looking up at Firestar.

“Cats of SkyClan,” Firestar began. “Last night you committed yourselves to this Clan and the warrior code. Today the Clan will honor you with your Clan names. Scratch, Leaf, Hutch, Clover, and Patch, please come to stand at the bottom of the Rockpile.”

Exchanging bewildered glances, the five cats rose to their paws and drew closer to the bottom of the rocks. Clover’s kits tried to follow her, and Sandstorm gently halted them with a sweep of her tail. Firestar picked his way down the rocks to stand in front of the group of cats. Alderpaw wondered what was going on, before it hit him. Firestar was conducting a warrior’s ceremony.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and mentor to SkyClan, call upon their warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats,” he began. “They have a true desire to learn the ways of your noble warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” Padding up to Scratch, he went on, “Scratch, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Scratch hesitated; Sandstorm slipped up behind him and whispered, 

“Say, ‘I do.’”

“I do,” Scratch meowed, his eyes fixed steadily on Firestar.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Scratch, from this moment you will be known as Sharpclaw. StarClan trusts you will give all your courage and strength to the new Clan.” Sharpclaw blinked, then dipped his head. Firestar bent to rest his muzzle between the new warrior’s ears.

“Lick his shoulder,” Sandstorm directed. Sharpclaw obeyed, and stepped back. “Now we welcome him to the Clan by calling out his name,” Sandstorm meowed. “Sharpclaw! Sharpclaw!” The rest of the Clan echoed her, Cherry yowling, “Sharpclaw!” at the top of her voice and bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

Firestar gave Patch the warrior name of Patchfoot, and Clover became Clovertail. The leader then turned to Hutch.

“Hutch, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Hutch swallowed; his voice shook as he replied, 

“I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hutch, from this moment you will be known as Shortwhisker. StarClan trusts you will give all your strength and wisdom to the building of this new Clan.”

As he spoke, he saw the doubt fade from Shortwhisker’s eyes, to be replaced by determination. Firestar knew he would be a fine warrior when he had learned to trust himself. Finally Firestar turned to Leaf. She had waited quietly, acknowledging each of her new Clanmates by their warrior names. There was no hesitation as she meowed, 

“I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Leaf, from this moment you will be known as Leafdapple. StarClan trusts you will give all your intelligence and loyalty to the building of this new Clan.” Leafdapple’s amber eyes glowed as Firestar rested his muzzle on her head.

When the Clan had finished calling Leafdapple by her new name, Firestar raised his tail to beckon Cherry and Boris. Cherry dashed forward at once, eyes sparkling with eagerness, but Boris was hesitant, as if he realized more clearly than his sister what a massive step they were about to take.

“It’s time to add two new apprentices to the Clan,” Firestar mewed. “From this day forward,” he began, touching Cherry on the shoulder with his tail tip, “this apprentice will be known as Cherrypaw. Sharpclaw, you have much to teach an apprentice, so you will be her mentor.”

Cherrypaw’s head whipped around and she stared at Sharpclaw. 

“Does that mean I have to do what he says?”

“Yes, it does,” Sandstorm replied, an edge to her voice. “Touch noses with him.” Sharpclaw stepped forward; Cherrypaw stretched out her neck, gave him a quick dab on the nose, and moved back again.

“What if she doesn’t do what I tell her?” Sharpclaw asked, eyeing his new apprentice. “What do I do then?” Sandstorm’s eyes sparkled. 

“Whatever you like.”

“Within reason,” Firestar added hastily, twitching his ears at his mate. “To start with, you’d better ask me or Sandstorm if you need to punish her. We’ll tell you what usually happens in our own Clan.”

Turning to Boris, who had been listening apprehensively, he touched the young tabby on his shoulder. 

“From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Sparrowpaw. Leafdapple, you will be his mentor and share your experience with him.”

The newly named Sparrowpaw stepped forward to touch noses with Leafdapple, but for a heartbeat the she-cat held back, her eyes troubled.

“I’m sorry, Firestar, but I don’t think I can do this,” she meowed. “I’m so new to living in a Clan. How can I train an apprentice properly?”

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “Sandstorm and I will help you. For a while, every cat will be learning together.”

Relief shone in Leafdapple’s eyes, and she stepped forward to touch noses with Sparrowpaw. 

“I’ll do my best,” she promised him.

The rest of the Clan welcomed the two apprentices by calling their names, while Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw listened with shining eyes.

“What about us?” Bounce sprang to his paws from where he sat beside his mother Clovertail. “Why can’t we be apprentices?”

“We want proper Clan names, too,” added his sister Tiny.

“You can’t be apprentices until you’re six moons old,” Firestar explained.

“But that’s ages away!” Rock complained, lashing his stumpy black tail.

Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm, amusement glimmering in their green eyes.

“All right,” he meowed, beckoning with his tail. “Come here. You can’t be apprentices yet, but you can have Clan names.”

The three kits dashed toward him, falling over their own paws in their eagerness. When they stood in front of him, quivering with excitement, Firestar touched each with his tail on the top of the head. 

“From now on, these kits will be known as Rockkit, Bouncekit, and Tinykit.”

“Rockkit! Bouncekit! Tinykit!” Leafdapple called, and the rest of the Clan echoed her with warm purrs of affection. The three kits marched back to their mother, their tails high in the air.

“What about a Clan leader?” Sharpclaw asked. “You’re not going to stay here forever, are you?”

“It doesn’t work like that,” he told Sharpclaw. “It’s not my job to choose a leader. StarClan will do that.” Sharpclaw’s eyes narrowed and his voice was disbelieving as he asked, 

“How?”

“They’ll send us a sign,” Firestar explained. Sharpclaw let out a snort, but didn’t say any more.

“Now I have one more name to give,” Firestar announced, relieved that the question of leadership was over for the moment. He turned to where Sky sat in the shade of the cliff.

“Sky, come here, please.”

The old cat rose to his paws and padded forward. When Sky stood in front of him, Firestar bowed his head in respect for everything the old cat had done to preserve the memory of SkyClan.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and mentor to SkyClan, call upon his warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat,” he meowed. “He has served the warrior code throughout his life, and it is thanks to him that this Clan stands here today. For that reason, I ask no promise from him, for he is already a true warrior. Sky, from this day forward you will be known as Skywatcher, in memory of your faith and your dedication to SkyClan.”

A glow of delight flared in the old cat’s pale eyes.

“Skywatcher! Skywatcher!”

Alderpaw purred as he trotted over to the newly named cats, and overheard Skywatcher say;

“Thank you. I never dreamed this would happen. I . . . I hope my ancestors can see me now.”

“I’m sure they can,” Firestar told him. Drawing closer, Alderpaw heard what Skywatcher murmured into the Thunderclan leader’s ear, 

“Come to my den tonight. There’s something I must tell you.”

“You asked me to come.” Firestar was in Skywatcher’s den, and for a few heartbeats Skywatcher held him with eyes like deep pools of water. 

“I want to thank you,” he meowed solemnly. “You have rebuilt the lost Clan.”

“There’s no need for thanks,” Firestar replied. “I did only what I had to.” Skywatcher nodded, blinking thoughtfully. 

“Do you think you have been a good leader for ThunderClan?” The question startled Firestar, and at first he wasn’t sure how to reply. 

“I don’t know,” he mewed at last. “It hasn’t been easy, but I’ve always tried to do what is right for my Clan.”

“No cat would doubt your loyalty,” Skywatcher agreed. “But how far would it go?” Puzzled, Firestar stayed silent. Why was Skywatcher asking him about ThunderClan?

“There are difficult times ahead,” Skywatcher went on, “and your loyalty will be tested to the utmost. Sometimes the destiny of one cat is not the destiny of the whole Clan.”

Firestar tipped his head to one side. Nothing Skywatcher said was making sense. Was ThunderClan in trouble? He had left them in peace, but that was several moons ago. What would happen to a leaderless Clan with rivals like ShadowClan around?

Skywatcher rose to his paws; his eyes blazed with reflected moonlight. For a heartbeat Firestar was sure he could see the glitter of stars tangled in his fur. The old cat’s voice was soft, but charged with power, stronger than it had been before.

“Your Clan is safe for now. But there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.”

Firestar jolted as those words were thrown to the forefront of his mind. Jayfeather had told him about the Power of Three prophecy, but he hadn’t realized it had been given to him this early. The old cat then took a deep breath, but when he spoke it was only to say, 

“Farewell, Firestar. In seasons to come, remember me.”

He waved his tail, a clear indication that Firestar should go. Firestar gazed at him helplessly for a moment longer before turning and stumbling down the path away from the den. His whole body felt cold. He knew what the prophecy meant. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were the Three, but he felt a strong sense of dread at the words.  _ There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _ Something big was coming. Firestar could feel it. 

As he approached the Rockpile, listening to the unending murmur of the river, he paused and raised his eyes to Silverpelt. In the forest, the light of his warrior ancestors was a comfort to him, but he could not even be sure that they walked these strange skies.

“Can you hear me?” he whispered. “Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, if you are listening, please help me keep ThunderClan safe from what lies ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywatcher: Firestar, you've got a big storm coming.
> 
> Firestar: *Sighs* I had a feeling this would happen......


	28. The Kits Form An Assembly Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the kits!

Alderpaw poked his head into the elder’s den, looking for Skywatcher. He blinked, amber eyes concerned, when he didn’t find the old cat in his nest. He retreated from the den and glanced around the camp. Firestar had taken Sharpclaw, Leafdapple, and their new apprentices out on Skyclan’s first border patrol. Clovertail sat by her kits, keeping a watchful eye on them, and Patchfoot and Shortwhisker were meowing quietly. Sandstorm was dozing on the Skyrock, so Alderpaw padded over to her and poked his paw at her.

“Mmm?” Sandstorm lifted her head. “What is it Alderpaw?” Quickly, Alderpaw explained about how he couldn’t find Skywatcher. Sandstorm looked concerned.

“Firestar went to meet him last night. I wonder if Skywatcher slept in his old den last night.” She stood up and gave her pale ginger pelt a shake. Alderpaw was briefly reminded of how Sparkpaw would shake herself when she woke up from a nap. “I’ll go and talk to Firestar,” Sandstorm meowed, reassuring resting her tail on Alderpaw’s shoulder. “I’ll also bring Patchfoot and Shortwhisker for a hunt on the way.” Alderpaw nodded in agreement.

“I’ll ask Clovertail if she and the kits would be interested in helping me collect some herbs, I haven’t been able to do so in a while.” Sandstorm licked his ear.

“You do that.” she meowed, before leaping down to talk to Patchfoot and Shortwhisker. Alderpaw followed her down, grateful for his natural ability to jump. At first, Alderpaw wondered where he got that skill from. He thought it had come from Firestar, because the Thunderclan leader had lots of experience jumping. Bramblestar had told him Firestar had been a skillful climber, a trait Cloudtail also shared. But Alderpaw had also found out he was descended from Cloudstar, a Skyclan leader.  _ Maybe I get it from both of my parents? _ He thought as he landed lightly on the ground.  _ Though, I think I get my tougher than normal pads from Skyclan. _ Both Firestar and Sandstorm had winced as their paws got scraped along the rocky gorge. Alderpaw, however, had tougher pads than them, but they were also softer than the other Skyclan descendants. Alderpaw guessed it was because there was more Skyclan ancestry around the gorge then there was in Thunderclan. Alderpaw approached Clovertail.

“Hey, Clovertail!” he meowed, waving his tail in greeting. “Would you and the kits like to help me gather some herbs?” Tinykit squeaked in excitement.

“Can we?” she and her brother spun around to face their mother. “Please? Pretty please?” Clovertail tilted her head.

“Hmmm….I don’t know,” Clovertail began. “Will you behave?” the kits nodded. “Will you listen to what Alderpaw tells you?” they nodded again. “Do you promise?” the kits furiously nodded their heads. Clovertail exchanged a look with Alderpaw. “Alright, you may.” the kits cheered and began bouncing around. The brown queen stood and got them to settle down. “Alright Alderpaw, lead the way.” Alderpaw beckoned to the kits with his white-tipped tail, and the three frisked around him as they left the camp.

Alderpaw took them just a little ways from the camp, and found a patch of comfrey.

“Okay, kits.” he meowed. “See this plant?” they nodded their heads, eyes for once serious, like they were taking the responsibility of bringing herbs back to camp very seriously. “When I pick them, I want you to roll them into bundles, so we can carry them back to camp, okay?” The three kits nodded. Alderpaw began nipping off the plant, and putting each leaf to the side. “When there are about eight leaves stacked together, you can begin rolling them, okay?”

“Okay!” Bouncekit meowed. He touched a paw to each leaf on the pile. “There’s  _ five _ here.” Alderpaw stacked three more on top and Rockkit began rolling the leaves into a bundle. As Alderpaw picked the leaves, Bouncekit counted each leaf, and Rockkit rolled the bundles together, Tinykit stacked the bundles together into a neat pile. Clovertail oversaw their work and took pride in her kits helping Alderpaw, and being responsible helpers.

The group worked together until Tinykit had stacked the final bundle. Alderpaw showed them all how to correctly gather the bundles in their jaws, and lead the way back to camp. Bouncekit was holding his head high, stumbling a bit from his bundles of comfrey, Rockkit was trotting along beside Clovertail, who also had some bundles of leaves in her jaws, and Tinykit was puffed up with pride, obviously pleased with herself as she padded beside Alderpaw. They entered the camp and popped into the medicine den, where the kits, Clovertail, and Alderpaw placed down the herbs and stacked them into their place in the stores.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!” Alderpaw was slightly startled by Firestar’s call, but he padded out of the medicine den after the kits, who frolicted around their mother. Alderpaw looked up at his grandfather and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Firestar looked like he was in grief, and the apprentice had a feeling he knew who it was for.

“I have some bad news to tell you,” Firestar meowed when all the Clan had gathered. “Skywatcher is dead.”

For a moment there was silence, except for the happy squealing of Clovertail’s kits as they played beside their mother. Clovertail swept them closer to her with her tail.

“Hush,” she mewed. “Firestar’s telling us something very sad.”

“It is bad news,” Sharpclaw agreed, flexing his claws against the rock. “The Clan will be weaker without his experience to guide us.” Alderpaw’s tail had drooped at the news, and he took a moment to reflect on his conversations with Skywatcher. The elderly tom had always been willing to listen to Alderpaw’s ramblings about his sister, parents, or just anything in general. Alderpaw glanced up at the darkening sky, and sent a silent pray up to his ancestors.  _ Please, Skywatcher has been through a lot. He deserves to rest with you in Starclan. _ Meanwhile, most of the Clan cats were giving one another blank looks. Alderpaw sighed. Few of them felt any real sense of loss, but Alderpaw didn’t blame them. They barely knew Skywatcher, but he hoped they would understand just how much the old gray cat did for his Clan.

Firestar had asked Patchfoot to help him and Sandstorm bring Skywatcher’s body back for the vigil, and Alderpaw slipped into the medicine den to grab some rosemary and lavender. Both herbs were used to cover up the scent of death, but usually only rosemary was used for leaders or medicine cats. Alderpaw, however, though Skywatcher deserved to be buried with the highest honors, just like a leader or medicine cat would be. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Patchfoot returned, carrying Skywatcher between them. They laid him in the center of the camp, and Alderpaw rubbed the herbs onto the old cat, then left the stems on the patched, gray fur.

“Now remember, you have to stay up all night tonight,” Clovertail told her kits, keeping the inquisitive little creatures back with her tail. “You mustn’t go to sleep, whatever happens.”

“No, that’s all right,” Firestar meowed, looking surprised. “Kits don’t need to stay awake.” Clovertail stared at him, her eyes wide with alarm and her neck fur bristling. 

“Do you want my kits to die?” she screeched.

“What?” Firestar was baffled. “Your kits aren’t in any danger.” Shortwhisker shivered. 

“No, Clovertail’s right. You have to stay awake the night a cat dies; otherwise you die too. My mother told me that.”

“It’s true,” Sharpclaw meowed. “Remember Foxy? He went to sleep the night his brother died, and a couple of days later a monster got him.”

“Yes, I remember that,” Leafdapple put in.

“But it’s not true.” Alderpaw meowed. “We stay awake, but only to honor the fallen cat on its journey to StarClan. It doesn’t have anything to do with believing that we’ll die if we don’t.” Alderpaw remembered Bluestar’s vigil. Firestar, Whitestorm, and Frostfur sat vigil for her. Whitestorm was her nephew, and Frostfur and Firestar had been her apprentices.

“Not every cat sits vigil for the whole of the night,” Sandstorm went on. “Just those who were closest to the dead cat. But tonight I think the whole Clan should do it, because there aren’t many of us.”

“We’re his kin, aren’t we?” Sparrowpaw asked. “Those of us with SkyClan blood.” Firestar dipped his head. 

“Yes, you are. We’ll all keep watch, and in the morning we’ll bury him. It’s usually the elders who do that, but Sandstorm and I will do it for Skywatcher.”

“I’d like to help,” Cherrypaw mewed; the young tortoiseshell looked unusually subdued. “We never told him we were sorry for calling him names.”

“I wish we had,” Sparrowpaw added miserably. Sandstorm touched his ear with her nose. 

“I think he knew. He saw you become Clan apprentices, and that’s what he wanted most of all . . . to see his Clan being made strong again.”

Two days later found Alderpaw listening to the Skyclan cats mewing urgently to one another. Sandstorm sat a tail-length away, a disgusted expression on her face. Firestar padded forward until he came up to the little group. 

“Hi, is everything okay?” The cats all turned worried faces toward him.

“We were talking about the Whispering Cave,” Shortwhisker told him. Firestar stared. 

“The what?”

“The cave under the rocks.” Sandstorm got up, her eyes narrowed. “That’s what they’re calling it now. Those silly kits have spread the story about the voices, and—”

“There must be something down there,” Sparrowpaw interrupted. “Rockkit said he saw big shiny cats with huge claws. Their eyes glowed like the moon and their teeth were bigger than a fox’s.” Patchfoot looked horrified. 

“Really?”

“Kits will be kits, I know.” Leafdapple twitched her tail. “But they looked terrified! Would they really make all that up?”

“Hmm . . .” Firestar looked like he was contemplating their words.

“Suppose these big cats come out?” Shortwhisker mewed. Sandstorm rolled her eyes. 

“Suppose hedgehogs fly!”

“If there is something in there, we ought to deal with it.” Sharpclaw flexed his claws. 

“We should go in and attack before they have a chance to attack us.” Firestar lifted one paw to stall him. 

“We will go in there, but not until later on. And I don’t believe there’s anything to be afraid of. It’s time for hunting patrols,” he went on. “Sharpclaw, you can lead one, and Leafdapple the other.”

The SkyClan cats still gave him doubtful looks as they moved away. Alderpaw drew closer to his grandparents.

“What do you think is down there?” he murmured. “Skywatcher said that the SkyClan medicine cats used to share tongues with their warrior ancestors in that cave.” Firestar nodded. 

“That’s what I’m hoping. Every Clan needs a special place, like the Moonstone, and this cave could be SkyClan’s. It worries me that the new Clan doesn’t have a medicine cat for them yet. Maybe if we go into the cave tonight, SkyClan’s warrior ancestors will show us which cat to choose.” Alderpaw nodded. He was still an apprentice, but he also couldn’t stay here forever. Sandstorm’s eyes gleamed. 

“Good idea. We can’t stay here forever, waiting for a medicine cat to show up.”  _ My thoughts exactly, _ Alderpaw thought.

That night, when the cave patrol returned, Alderpaw was both amused and disappointed. Amused because the ‘big cats with eyes like the moon’ were actually the Skyclan cats themselves, but disappointed because there was no sign of anyone receiving a sign. Alderpaw thought for a bit, and then realized there was one cat they hadn’t met yet. Echosong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw & the kits: I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAAAIIILROOAD! ALL THE LIVE LONG DAAAAAAAAAYY!


	29. Alderpaw Is Wishing Starclan Would Hurry Up With the Medicine Cat Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's see if I can post all of the chapters I've got done.

Skidding around the lowest rocks of the Rockpile, Firestar came to a slippery halt. A couple of tail-lengths in front of him stood Rainfur, the gray rogue who had refused to join the Clan. His sides heaved as he fought for breath. Patchfoot was facing him, his pelt bristling and his lips drawn back in a snarl. Leafdapple and Sharpclaw stood close by with their apprentices, looking ready to fight the intruder if they had to.

“Get out,” Patchfoot rasped. “You had the chance to stay and you turned it down. Now go, unless you want your fur clawed off.”

“Wait,” Firestar meowed, padding forward to push himself between Patchfoot and Rainfur. “What’s the problem?”

“Rainfur knows he’s not supposed to come here now,” Patchfoot began.

Firestar touched the black-and-white tom’s shoulder with his tail, and saw Alderpaw come out of the medicine den. 

“Let Rainfur speak for himself.” By this time the gray rogue had gotten his breath back. 

“I need your help,” he meowed. “Please, Firestar. It’s not for me; it’s for my mate and her kits.”

Until then Firestar hadn’t even known that Rainfur had a mate. 

“What’s the matter with them?”

“Petal is a kittypet,” Rainfur explained. “She lives downriver”— he waved his tail toward the opposite side of the gorge—“with an old Twoleg who hardly ever feeds her. She used to sneak out to meet me, and I used to catch prey for her. I tried to persuade her to come and live with me, but she was scared, especially when she found out she had kits coming. She thought the Twoleg would care for them.”

“When he didn’t care for her?” Sandstorm asked, shocked. Rainfur shook his head helplessly. 

“I couldn’t persuade her. But now that the kits are born the Twoleg is just as bad, if not worse. Petal is getting weaker and weaker, and she hasn’t enough milk to keep the kits alive. You’ve got to help us!” Leafdapple glanced at Firestar. 

“I think we should go.”

“Just a moment.” Without waiting for Firestar to answer, Sharpclaw stepped forward, giving Rainfur a suspicious look.

“If your mate could sneak out to see you, why can’t she sneak out now, and bring the kits with her?” To Firestar he added, “I think he might be setting a trap for us.” Rainfur’s neck fur began to bristle. 

“Why would I want to do that?” he meowed. “She can’t get out because the Twoleg has blocked the gap she used.” A shiver ran through him, and he clawed the ground in frustration. “They’re all going to die, and I don’t know what to do!”

“We’ll come,” Firestar decided. “How many kits?”

“Two,” Rainfur replied, blinking in shocked relief.

“Okay,” meowed Firestar. “Sharpclaw, Leafdapple, Patchfoot, you come with me. That’ll be enough to distract the Twoleg and carry the kits out. Sandstorm, you’re in charge until I get back.”

“Fine.” Sandstorm’s tail curled up. “Good luck,” she added.

Alderpaw paced the camp, tail twitching as his anxiety worked up again. He paused, counted to ten, and resumed his pacing. He had set up a nest in the nursery for Petal and her kits, and had some herbs ready just in case. He looked up as the cats who were in Sandstorm’s training session came back to camp, and just behind them was Firestar’s patrol. Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw bounded up eagerly to see the kits, with Clovertail’s kits hard on their paws.

“You did it!” Cherrypaw exclaimed. “I wish we’d been there to help.”

“It wasn’t hard.” Sharpclaw twitched his whiskers in satisfaction. “You should have seen that stupid Twoleg blundering about.”

Sandstorm approached the kits and gave each of them a gentle sniff. Her tail lashed furiously. 

“Why did the Twoleg want kittypets if he treated them like this?”

“It wasn’t so bad before the kits came,” Petal mewed. “I could get out of the nest to catch mice. But once they were born the Twoleg blocked the window. . . .”

“You don’t have to explain.” Clovertail thrust forward and touched noses with Petal. “Bring them up to the nursery and I’ll feed them. Alderpaw made a nest for you as well.” She turned to her own kits and gave them a hard stare. “You three stay down here, and let these kits sleep in peace for a bit. And don’t get into mischief.”

“What, us?” Rockkit stretched his eyes wide.

“Don’t worry,” Cherrypaw assured their mother. “Sparrowpaw and I will keep an eye on them. Come on, you lot.” She waved her tail to beckon the kits. “Let’s see how your hunter’s crouch is coming along.”

Their eyes sparkling with delight, Clovertail’s three kits marched off after the apprentice, back up the gorge toward the training area. 

“We’re not the littlest anymore!” Tinykit mewed gleefully.

When they had gone, Clovertail led the way up to the nursery and settled down in her mossy nest. The cave was dim and cool, the boulder at the entrance blocking off most of the direct sunlight. Firestar and Leafdapple laid the two kits next to Clovertail’s belly; within a heartbeat they were both suckling eagerly, pressed against her soft fur. Petal gazed at them as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“I can’t thank you enough,” she whispered. She staggered as if her legs wouldn’t hold her up any longer, and Leafdapple helped her to lie down in the soft moss next to Clovertail and her kits.

“They’re beautiful kits,” Clovertail murmured as Alderpaw gently checked them over, gave them a sniff, and nodded, clearly satisfied that the kits would be alright after a bit of gentle care. “What are their names?”

“That’s Mint,” Petal replied, pointing with her ears at the gray kit. “And that one is Sage,” she added, indicating the pale gray tabby. “I used to look through the window at the herbs in the Twoleg garden.”

“I’ll fetch you some fresh-kill,” Leafdapple promised, and slipped out past the boulder at the entrance. Firestar said good-bye to the two she-cats and Alderpaw and followed Leafdapple out. Alderpaw mentally went over his stock of herbs. The kits would need juniper berries to get their strength back, but he didn’t have any. Meowing farewell to the queens, the dark red tom slid from the nursery and glanced up at the sky.  _ Starclan, please send Echosong to us soon. To make Skyclan completely whole again, we need a medicine cat. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starclan: *Do do do, just chilling in the sky*
> 
> Alderpaw: HURRY UP WITH ECHOSONG WILL YOU?!?!?!?!?


	30. Operation; R.A.T.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 30 chapters done, and we're not done with the book yet. Sheesh!

When he rounded the curve and passed the Rockpile, Firestar saw Shortwhisker and Sandstorm dragging Patchfoot down the lowest part of the trail to lay him in the shade of the cliff. His head hung limply and his tail dragged in the sand; blood dripped from a wound in his shoulder. Firestar’s belly lurched.

When he padded up to Patchfoot’s side he saw that his chest was heaving with rapid, shallow breaths. His eyes were open, filled with pain and fear.

“What happened?” Firestar asked, turning to Sandstorm. Sandstorm rested her tail reassuringly on Patchfoot’s uninjured shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” she mewed. “Alderpaw will fix you up as good as new.” Giving her attention to Firestar, she went on, “We were attacked by rats outside the abandoned Twoleg barn.”

“More rats than you’ve ever seen in your life!” Shortwhisker gasped. His fur was still fluffed out with shock. Icy claws pricked Firestar’s spine. 

“I knew there was something wrong with that place,” he meowed.

“We fought them off,” Sandstorm continued, “but two of them jumped on Patchfoot.”

“You’re wounded yourself,” Firestar pointed out, noticing a patch of fur matted with blood on her side. Sandstorm twitched her ears. 

“That’s nothing. Alderpaw needs to see what he can do for Patchfoot.”

By this time, more of the cats had appeared: Leafdapple came down from the warriors’ den, while Petal and Rainfur, who had been playing with their kits a little way downriver, padded up and gazed anxiously at the wounded warrior.

“Will he die?” Petal’s voice quavered.

“Not if I can help it,” Alderpaw’s mew held a quaver in it, but he swallowed and then said; “Cherrypaw, go to the Whispering Cave and get me some moss. Sparrowpaw, you go into some of the unused caves and bring me as many cobwebs as you can find.” Sparrowpaw’s whiskers quivered with surprise. 

“Cobwebs?”

“To stop the bleeding.” Sandstorm flicked her tail at him. “Hurry!”

Once the two apprentices had scurried off, Firestar and Leafdapple picked up Patchfoot and carried him to the lowest cave, which Skywatcher had told them once belonged to the Clan’s medicine cat. There was a large outer cave with some scrapes in the floor, and a smaller, deeper cave beyond it that would have been the medicine cat’s den. In a niche in the rock Sandstorm had discovered a few ancient, crumbled leaves and some bundles of comfrey, and the scent of sweet herbs seemed to hang in the air.

Patchfoot let out a groan when his Clanmates moved him, and by the time they laid him down in the medicine cat’s cave he had lost consciousness.

“Do you think you can help him?” Firestar asked. Alderpaw’s amber eyes were anxious. 

“I don’t know. I can stop the bleeding with cobwebs, but I’m worried the wounds will get infected. Cinderpelt and Jayfeather would use marigold or horsetail, but I don’t know where they grow around here.”

“I do.” The voice was Petal’s; the pale gray cat had followed them and was looking in through the cave entrance. “There’s marigold in my Twoleg’s garden.” Alderpaw pricked his ears, hope gleaming in his amber eyes.

“Can you get some?”

Petal flattened her ears; Firestar could see that she was trembling. 

“How . . . how important is it?”

“Very,” Alderpaw replied. Petal straightened her shoulders. 

“Then I’ll go fetch some.”

“Oh, no, you won’t.” Rainfur appeared beside Petal. “I’ll go. I know where the marigold grows.” He gave Petal’s ear a lick. “You look after the kits, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“That would be great,” Firestar meowed. Rainfur darted off, and Firestar padded over to Petal. “Thanks for offering, but you shouldn’t have to go back to that Twoleg nest again.”

Petal looked up at him, her eyes wide with guilt.

“Sometimes I think I should have stayed with my Twoleg,” she murmured. “But I can’t bear even to think about him.”

“You don’t have to,” Firestar told her. “You’re safe here.”

Petal dipped her head and went out, calling to her kits.

Alderpaw crouched down beside Patchfoot and began to clean the blood from his shoulder wound with strong rasps of his tongue. Firestar watched for a couple of heartbeats, and noticed Alderpaw’s tail was twitching, a sign he was anxious. The Thunderclan leader gave his grandson a reassuring lick on the head, then went back outside, passing Cherrypaw as she entered with a huge bundle of moss.

Long before Firestar, Sharpclaw, and Cherrypaw reached the barn, he began to pick up a strong rat scent, and as he and his patrol drew closer the sense of a malevolent force, of cold eyes watching him from the shadows, swept over him again. Firestar shivered to the roots of his pelt.

_ Rats! _

That was what he had sensed in the undergrowth downstream. Rats whose hatred of cats spilled out like a dark, poisonous river. He was surprised at the strength of that hatred, and how focused it was. The rats he had met before had been vicious, but not like this, purposeful and cunning.

Everything was quiet as the SkyClan patrol approached the shiny fence that surrounded the barn. The ragged holes in the walls seemed to stare at them, but except for the scent there was no sign of a rat.

“Firestar, over here!” Sharpclaw was sniffing a little farther along the fence, beckoning his leader with his tail. When he joined the ginger tom, Firestar saw the ground torn up by claws, and patches of soil still darkened by clots of blood. “This must be where the attack happened,” Sharpclaw mewed.

Firestar nodded. Just beyond the clawed-up area was a gap at the bottom of the shiny fence, big enough for a cat to squeeze through. For a heartbeat his paws froze to the ground; then he gave his pelt a shake. This was just a gang of rats, nothing that he couldn’t cope with, as long as he had strong warriors to back him up.

“Okay,” he murmured. “We’re going in. Cherrypaw, follow me. Sharpclaw, keep a lookout behind.” Ears pricked and whiskers twitching, he slid through the gap and padded softly across the white stone surface toward the barn. There was still no sign of movement. Firestar would have liked to think that Sandstorm’s patrol had frightened the rats off, if it weren’t for that overwhelming sensation of being watched.

“Are we going inside?” Sharpclaw asked.

“Not if we don’t have to,” Firestar replied. “They can do what they like on their own territory. We’ll just take a look around outside and then—”

He broke off, every hair on his pelt rising in horror. With a patter of tiny paws, rats had begun pouring out of one of the holes in the walls of the barn, more rats than he had seen in his life, more than he could have imagined living in one barn.

Whipping around, he saw yet more emerging from another hole. The two streams flowed around the three cats, a whispering torrent of brown bodies and long, thin tails. None of them squeaked; there was just the small, terrible sound of their scampering feet as they moved steadily, purposefully, into position. Firestar and his patrol were surrounded; an unbroken mass of rats stood a tail-length away from them, blocking the route to the gap in the fence. Their tiny glittering eyes were filled with malice.  _ Shortwhisker didn’t exaggerate! _ Firestar thought in horror.  _ You really can’t see the ground for rats. _

Sharpclaw had dropped into a crouch, ready to spring, his teeth drawn back in a snarl. Firestar stood beside him, flicking a glance at Cherrypaw. The young tortoiseshell’s eyes were glazed with terror, but she was facing her enemies and trying to stand firm, even though her legs were trembling.

“Okay,” Firestar murmured. “When I raise my tail, head for the fence.”

Sharpclaw acknowledged the order with a lash of his tail. Firestar tensed, ready to give the signal, and wished he could have said good-bye to Sandstorm and Alderpaw. But before he could move, the mass of rats parted and a single rat stepped out into the gap between them and the cats. It was bigger than most of the others, with a wiry, muscular body and curving yellow teeth.

“Fine,” Sharpclaw growled. “You want to die first, do you?” The rat’s wedge-shaped head swung back and forth as its malignant gaze flicked from cat to cat, and it began to speak. To Firestar’s astonishment he could understand what it said, though the words were so twisted it was hard to make them out.

“Rats not die.” Its voice grated like a claw dragged over stone. “Cats die.” Sharpclaw slid his claws out. 

“You’re sure of that, are you?”

“Leave,” the rat went on. “All cats leave. We killed you before; now we kill you again.”

“You killed us before?” Firestar exclaimed.

“This time we let black-and-white cat live.” The rat’s eyes glittered with hatred. “But only this time. You stay by river, you die.”

It kinked its tail over its back, and as if they had been waiting for the signal, the other rats separated into two streams again and flowed back into the barn. The rat who had spoken slid in among them and was lost to sight. Firestar flicked his tail toward the gap. 

“Go!”

While Cherrypaw and Sharpclaw squeezed out into the scrubland, Firestar turned to face the barn. His heart was thumping hard enough to break out of his chest. 

“The gorge is our place,” he yowled after the river of retreating bodies. “We will not leave.”

Then he spun around, slid through the gap, and raced across the open ground with Cherrypaw and Sharpclaw by his side. They didn’t stop until they reached the shelter of the bushes at the top of the cliff.

“I’ve never seen so many rats!” Cherrypaw panted, her eyes wide.

“Nor have I,” Firestar admitted. “And I’ve never come across a rat who could speak to cats before.” Sharpclaw was giving himself a quick grooming, as if he was trying to hide how troubled he was. 

“I’ve never met one, but I’ve heard of rats like that—rats who could think, and plan, and hate. My mother used to tell me stories, and I thought that’s all they were—just stories.”

“I wish they were.” Firestar’s alarm was growing. “He said, ‘We killed you before.’ I’ve got a horrible feeling I know what he meant.”

“What?” Cherrypaw asked.

Firestar wasn’t ready to reply; there was something he needed to check. Waving his tail for the others to follow, he pushed through the bushes to the cliff top and down the trail as far as the warriors’ den.

“Look at that,” he mewed, pointing with his tail to the scratches on the column of rock by the entrance.

“Yes, our ancestors’ claw marks.” Sharpclaw nodded.

“Look at the smaller claw marks at the bottom, the ones that go across instead of up and down. I always assumed that kits made them, but now I think they’re the marks of rats.”

Peering more closely at the marks, Firestar matched them in his memory with the tiny claws of rats. No kit would have claws so thorn-sharp. Cherrypaw’s eyes stretched wide. 

“Rats came here?” Firestar nodded. 

“We’ve always known that something drove the first SkyClan cats out of here and scattered them so that the Clan was destroyed. Now I think we know what that ‘something’ was.”

“Rats!” Sharpclaw snarled.

“Rats,” Firestar agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rat: I have an army.
> 
> Cherrypaw, blurting out defensively: WE HAVE FIRESTAR!!!


	31. Firestar and Sandstorm Are Lovey-Dovey (Alderpaw Is Awkward About It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Spottedleaf is back. Firestar is OFFICIALLY over her. FIRESAND 4 EVA!!!!

“How is Patchfoot?” Firestar asked as he slipped into the medicine cat’s cave. Night had fallen, and the half-moon shed silver light into the gorge. Back in the forest the medicine cats would be traveling to Highstones for their twice-moon meeting. Firestar wished he had the benefit of Cinderpelt’s wisdom and Jayfeather’s voice of reason now. Sandstorm looked up as Firestar entered, her eyes filled with sorrow. 

“He’s getting worse,” she mewed. Alderpaw was sniffing Patchfoot’s wounds, amber eyes dark with worry.

“His wound is infected,” the dark red tom meowed. “Just what I was afraid of.”

“You’ve tried marigold?” Firestar asked, padding forward to look down at Patchfoot. The black-and-white warrior shifted restlessly in his sleep and let out a moan of pain. Sandstorm nodded. 

“Petal and Rainfur brought plenty, but it’s not doing any good.” Alderpaw sighed, tail and ears drooping. 

“I wish there was something stronger to use for rat bites, but if there is, Cinderpelt and Jayfeather didn’t tell me, and if they did, I don’t remember it.” Alderpaw hung his head, all of his old insecurities coming back. Was he a bad medicine cat if he didn’t know one herb? Would it be his fault if Patchfoot died?  _ Oh Starclan! I wish Jayfeather was here!  _ Sandstorm lashed her tail in frustration and Firestar smoothed Alderpaw’s dark red fur, just like his own, with his tail.

“It’s not your fault if you can’t remember a herb,” Firestar consoled him. “I know you’re doing your best. Cinderpelt has forgotten quite a few herbs when she was an apprentice.” Alderpaw glanced up, surprised.

“Really?” Firestar nodded.

“She was afraid to ask Yellowfang what the correct herbs were, in case she told her she was a mouse-brain for not remembering. But Yellowfang reviewed the herbs with her until she felt comfortable reciting them.” the Thunderclan leader flicked his tail to Alderpaw’s ear. “You’ll get there, don’t worry.”

Patchfoot then let out a moan, and his eyes were open and glazed with pain. His legs twitched as Firestar watched, and he could feel the heat of fever rising from Patchfoot’s body. Sandstorm rested her tail tip soothingly on his head; the black-and-white tom’s eyes closed again and he seemed to sink back into a quieter sleep.

“He can’t go on like this,” Sandstorm murmured. “No cat has the strength.”

Firestar rasped his tongue over her ear, but before he could say anything to comfort her, he heard a soft pawstep behind him. A sweet scent drifted around him and every hair on his pelt started to tingle.  _ Spottedleaf? _

Spinning around, he saw the pale outline of a tortoiseshell cat with the frosty glimmer of StarClan around her. She set down a mouthful of herbs and padded up to settle close by Patchfoot, between Firestar and Sandstorm.  _ Am I dreaming? _ Firestar wondered.  _ When did I fall asleep? _

Then Sandstorm’s ears pricked; she turned and her eyes flew wide with astonishment. 

“Spottedleaf!” Alderpaw, to, was staring at the former medicine cat, shocked.

“Spottedleaf, how . . . ?” Firestar meowed. Spottedleaf silenced him by touching noses with him. 

“I’ve come because you all need me.” She turned to the herbs she had set down and patted them over to Alderpaw. “Burdock root is best for rat bites.” the red tom’s eyes widened.

“Of course! Now I remember!” the apprentice immediately began chewing the roots into a pulp.

Sandstorm was staring at the StarClan medicine cat as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Alderpaw tapped her side and gestured to clean off the marigold on Patchfoot’s wound.

As if she had made up her mind not to think too closely about what was happening, Sandstorm began licking the chewed-up marigold from Patchfoot’s shoulder. When the pulp was ready, Alderpaw patted it well down into the wound. Patchfoot stirred uneasily; Spottedleaf bent over him.

“Sleep now,” she whispered into his ear. “All will be well; I promise.”

As if he could hear her, Patchfoot sighed and seemed to settle more quietly. Sandstorm blinked anxiously. 

“Will he really get better now?” Spottedleaf nodded. 

“Just keep putting the root on his shoulder. You’ll find more in the wood by the stream that marks the boundary. Show the leaves to your warriors; then they’ll know what to look for.”

“Thank you, Spottedleaf,” Firestar meowed. He then added, “I didn’t know you could come so far to help us. I haven’t seen you since we left the forest.”

Too late, he realized that Sandstorm was bristling beside him. 

“You mean you’ve seen Spottedleaf before?” Firestar faced her to see anger and hurt in her green eyes.

“Spottedleaf visits me in dreams. She helps me—”

“You never told me!”

Firestar’s belly churned with guilt. He knew how insecure Sandstorm felt when she thought about Spottedleaf, knowing the connection she had shared with Firestar when she had been ThunderClan’s medicine cat. But he had never felt that he was betraying her by meeting Spottedleaf in his dreams.

Before he could reply, Spottedleaf slipped between the two of them and laid her tail tip gently on Sandstorm’s shoulder.

“Peace, dear one,” she murmured. “Firestar loves you.”

“He loves you more.” Sandstorm’s voice was choked. Alderpaw looked very awkward to be hearing this conversation.

Spottedleaf hesitated, her amber eyes warm as she gazed at the ginger she-cat. 

“That’s not true. Firestar and I never discovered what we might have meant to each other,” she mewed at last. “I was alive in the forest for such a short time after he came to ThunderClan. But I know for sure”—her voice grew more intense—“that he and I could never have been mates. I was and always will be a medicine cat. That comes first, more than any cat who walks the forest, more even than Firestar.”

Sandstorm searched the tortoiseshell cat’s face. 

“Is that really true?”

“Of course,” Spottedleaf purred. “Even now I’m a medicine cat, not for my Clanmates in StarClan, but for all the cats in the forest below.”

“I love  _ you _ , Sandstorm,” Firestar put in. “You’ll never be second-best for me. My love for you belongs here and now, in the life we share—and it will last for all the moons to come, I promise.” As Firestar said this, his future kits popped into mind. Squirrelflight and Leafpool. His and Sandstorm’s kits. They, in turn, will have Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and the granddaughter he hadn’t yet met, Hollyleaf.

Sandstorm looked from Spottedleaf to Firestar and back again. At last she took a long breath. 

“Thank you, Spottedleaf. I’ve never stopped thinking about how you and Firestar seemed to belong together when he first came to the forest. But I understand better now.”

“I thought you always knew how I felt about you,” Firestar mewed, bewildered. Sandstorm blinked at him. Even though her eyes were full of love, there was a trace of exasperation there too. 

“Firestar, you can be so  _ dense _ .” Spottedleaf dipped her head. 

“I must go, but we will meet again, I promise. Until then, may StarClan light your path.”

“Good-bye, and thank you—not just for the burdock root,” Firestar meowed. Alderpaw, awkwardness trickling away now that the conversation was over, meowed a quick thanks as well.

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded toward the cave entrance and paused for a heartbeat, her pelt brushing against his. Too softly for Sandstorm to hear, she murmured, 

“Sometimes I would give anything for things to be different.”

She did not wait for a reply. The moonlight had faded; for a heartbeat her slender shape was outlined against the first pale light of dawn from the sky above the far side of the gorge; then she was gone. Sandstorm shook her head. 

“Have I been dreaming, or did that really happen?” Firestar stepped to her side and pressed his muzzle against her shoulder. 

“It really happened.”

“I can’t believe she came to help us.”

“There’ll never be another cat in the forest like her. But she’s not you, Sandstorm.” Alderpaw slightly wrinkled his nose at his grandparents being all lovey-dovey. Sandstorm gave him a flick with her tail before turning back to Firestar.

“No more secrets, Firestar. I promise to try to understand how important Spottedleaf is to you, but I need to be able to trust you.”

“You can,” Firestar vowed.

Patchfoot let out a sigh, distracting Firestar from the depths of Sandstorm’s green eyes. The black-and-white warrior was quieter now, his breathing easier. He seemed to be sleeping more deeply.

“He’s going to be alright,” Firestar mewed. “And I think the rest of the Clan will be, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandstorm & Firestar: *Lots of purring, 'I love yous', and other lovey-dovey stuff*
> 
> Alderpaw:.........can anyone get me a bucket? Or a curtain to cover them up? Please?


	32. Alderpaw Has Another Chat With Cloudstar (Echo...Echo...Echo…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudstar alert! And an echo alert! Te-he..... :-}

Alderpaw woke in a misty forest, and immediately recognized it as the one he first met Cloudstar in. He sprang to his paws and glanced around. The bushes rustled and the figure of the old Skyclan leader stepped out. Alderpaw respectfully dipped his head.

“Cloudstar, did you need to talk to me?”

“Yes, Alderpaw.” Cloudstar meowed as he sat down, tail curled around his paws. “Soon, you will meet Echo, the one destined to be Skyclan’s new medicine cat. Firestar and Sparrowpaw will be heading into Twolegplace in the morning to look for her. Join them.” Alderpaw nodded.

“I will. I’ll ask Sandstorm to watch Patchfoot, or maybe Clovertail will be willing.” Cloudstar nodded.

“We will meet again.” he meowed. “Until next time.” The forest faded out and Alderpaw woke, and caught Firestar meowing;

“Sparrowpaw, you can be excused from battle training this morning, I want you for a special mission.”

“What mission?” that was Sparrowpaw.

“I have to go to the Twolegplace, and I need a cat who knows his way around.” At that, Alderpaw shot out of his nest, skidding to a halt to make a quick check on Patchfoot (who was looking much better), and dashed out to meet Firestar and Sparrowpaw.

“Firestar!” Alderpaw puffed. “Can I come with? Cloudstar told me I should.” Firestar nodded. Alderpaw spotted Clovertail, meowed that he was going to be right with them, and quickly asked the brown queen if she could watch over Patchfoot until he got back.

“Of course.” she meowed. “Petal might help out as well.”

“Thank you!” Alderpaw called as he dashed back to Firestar and Sparrowpaw.

Not long ago they would have raced across the scrubland toward the Twolegplace; now they crept along, slinking from one patch of cover to the next, all their senses alert for any trace of rats. 

Clouds scudded across the sky, driven by a cold wind. Leaves whirled in the air; the warmth of greenleaf would soon be no more than a memory. 

“I hate this,” Sparrowpaw hissed as they crouched behind a gorse bush, spying out the next stage of their journey. 

“This waiting . . . it spooks me. Why don’t the rats just attack and get it over with? What are they waiting for?”

“I can’t be sure.” Firestar flexed his claws. “But I’d guess the rats know exactly how unsettled we are by waiting. They think they’re going to win whenever they attack, so they’ve nothing to lose by making us suffer.”

Alderpaw noticed that he didn’t add that the longer they waited, the more tired the Clan would become. Any cat could see that. The rats probably knew it too; they were more clever than any rats he had ever heard about. 

“Let’s keep going,” the red apprentice muttered. His fur was standing on end, tense from the waiting himself.

As they paused in the shelter of the fence that surrounded the first Twoleg gardens, Sparrowpaw peered through a gap with a trace of sadness in his eyes. 

“That’s where Cherrypaw and I used to live,” he murmured. Defensively he added, “It’s

not that I want to go back—”

“I know,” Firestar reassured him. “Twolegs aren’t our enemies, even if they don’t understand the warrior’s way of life. Now and then I miss my old Twolegs.”

“You do?” Sparrowpaw’s eyes widened. Alderpaw looked curious at that statement too. Firestar nodded. 

“They were good to me. But I was born for the life of a warrior.”

Sparrowpaw straightened up; pride replaced the sadness in his eyes. 

“So was I.”

“My Twolegs have a new cat now,” Firestar went on. “Her name’s Hattie. She seems nice—much better suited to living with housefolk than I was.”

For a heartbeat Sparrowpaw looked alarmed at the thought of another cat taking his place. Then he gave his chest fur a couple of quick licks. 

“I hope my housefolk get another cat, too,” he mewed bravely. “Then they wouldn’t be sad anymore about losing me and Cherrypaw.” Firestar rested the tip of his tail on the young cat’s shoulder and Alderpaw gave him a sympathetic look.

“Come on. We have a cat to find.”

Sparrowpaw looked much less at ease than he had when he and Firestar had last visited the Twolegplace. His pelt fluffed up at the distant barking of a dog, and when they emerged from the alley onto the edge of a small Thunderpath, he leaped into the air as a glittering monster snarled past. 

“I guess I’ve forgotten what it’s like around here,” he mewed, giving his shoulder an embarrassed lick.

After carefully checking that no more monsters were around, Firestar led the way down another alley, to be met at once by a powerful scent of cat.

“Well, look who’s here,” a voice drawled. Sparrowpaw jumped, his pelt bristling again as Alderpaw swug his head around, startled. Firestar looked up to see the black kittypet, Oscar, stretched out on the top of the wall. His jaws gaped in a yawn, showing sharp teeth.

“If it isn’t the mad rogue,” he sneered, with a dismissive twitch of his whiskers at Firestar. “A star-crazed kit,” Alderpaw narrowed his eyes at that taunt. “And little Boris! Actually, I’ve been expecting you,” he added. “But I thought you’d come a bit sooner than this.” The black tomcat leaped lightly down from the wall and confronted them. 

“Crawling back to your housefolk, are you, now the weather’s turning cold?”

“No, I am not!” Sparrowpaw glared at the black tom. “I’m going to be a warrior. And don’t call me Boris. I’m Sparrowpaw now.” Oscar let out a snort of amusement. 

“Sparrowpaw! What sort of name is that?”

“It’s my name.” Sparrowpaw slid his claws out. “Do you want to make something of it?”

Hastily Firestar thrust himself between the two bristling toms. “We’re not here to fight,” he meowed, though privately Alderpaw knew the leader would have liked to see the battle-trained SkyClan apprentice show Oscar just how much he had learned in the past moon. Alderpaw himself wouldn’t mind either. 

“We’re looking for a special cat,” Alderpaw went on to Oscar. “One who has weird dreams. Have you heard about a cat like that?” Oscar’s green eyes widened, gleaming with contempt.

“No,” he replied. “And I haven’t heard about any cats who fly, either.”

“You think you know everything, you—” Sparrowpaw began hotly.

“I think you are looking for me,” another voice interrupted him from behind, clear and young. “My name is Echo. I dream of cats with stars in their fur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Interrogation room*
> 
> Firestar, head of the department: So, Oscar....seen anyone with weird dreams lately?
> 
> Oscar, yawning: No.
> 
> Sparrowpaw: You sure 'bout that?
> 
> Oscar, scowling: Yes.
> 
> Sparrowpaw: Then how do you explain....THIS? *Points to Alderpaw bring in Echo*
> 
> Echo: Hi.
> 
> Sparrowpaw: CAUGHT IN THE LIE!!!


	33. Alderpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Echo Have Some Fun (Meanwhile, Firestar Takes A Trip Down Memory Lane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter! Hope you do too!

A silver-gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes, small and gracefully built, with tiny dark gray paws was the one who spoke. 

“Greetings,” Firestar meowed. “Have you dreamed of . . . of a gray-and-white cat?”

“Yes, many times. And other cats, too. A new one just came to join them—a big cat with frosty gray fur.” She blinked at Firestar with growing excitement. “Can you tell me who the starry cats are?”

“Yes,” Firestar replied. “They are the spirits of your warrior ancestors.”

“Spirits!” Oscar sneered. “I hope you’re not listening to this rubbish?” he hissed to Echo.

Echo ignored him. 

“Do you know why they come to me?” she asked Firestar.

“Have you heard of the Clan of cats who have settled in the gorge?” Echo shook her head. “The gray-and-white cat came to me and asked for my help,” Firestar explained. “Many seasons ago, he was leader of SkyClan, but his cats are long gone now. Skywatcher—the new gray cat you saw—challenged me to rebuild the Clan. But they can’t be a real Clan until they find a medicine cat,” he went on, taking a deep breath. “And you—”

“Last night the gray cat spoke to me in a dream,” Echo interrupted, her eyes shining. “He told me to come here today and look for three strange cats. Yes, I will join you.” Alderpaw pricked his ears, glad that Skyclan will now have a permanent medicine cat.

“What?” Oscar broke in before Firestar could respond. “Go off with these two crazy furballs? You must be as mad as they are.”

“Maybe I am,” Echo replied calmly. “But no other cat has ever been able to explain my dreams to me. I will come.”

“What about your Twolegs?” Sparrowpaw asked. A hint of sadness appeared in Echo’s green eyes. 

“These last few moons I’ve felt so restless that I’ve been roaming farther and farther from my housefolk’s nest. I felt that if only I knew how to listen, the stars would give me an answer. Now that I’m leaving for good, my housefolk will just assume that I’ve found a new nest to stay in. They’ll miss me, but they won’t be afraid for me.”

“Then let’s go,” meowed Firestar.

“Hang on.” Oscar shouldered past him to face Echo. “You’re not really going, are you? Just because of a few dreams?”

“This is not for you to understand,” Echo murmured gently. She turned back to Firestar, a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

“You’re taking a big step,” Firestar gently pointed out.

“I know. But I’m sure this is what I’m meant to do.” Firestar nodded, and Alderpaw approved of her words. If she was willing to trust her dreams, that was a mark of a good medicine cat. Jayfeather had taught him to trust whatever he dreamed about, and if he was confused, to talk to him or Leafpool.

“Let’s go,” Alderpaw mewed, tail waving excitedly. Oscar stood staring after them, dumbfounded, as they slipped back along the alley and out of the Twolegplace.

“What’s it like, living in a Clan?” Echo asked as they made their way back to the gorge. 

“You have to be an apprentice first,” Sparrowpaw told her.

“You learn hunting and fighting and stuff like that. And—”

“Hang on,” Firestar interrupted. “Echo might . . . well, she might play a different role, one that involves healing herbs— and more dreams of starry cats.”

“Yep,” Alderpaw meowed. “Like me.”

“You’re a medicine cat?” Echo asked, curious. Alderpaw nodded.

“Well, I’m an apprentice still, but my mentor is Jayfeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat. He’s taught me how to patch up wounds, and the different herbs for illnesses.”

“How will I learn to do all that?” she asked, her eyes wide.

They were sheltering under the gorse bush where they had paused on the way out. Sparrowpaw padded a tail-length away to check for any signs of marauding rats.

“Alderpaw is willing to teach you what he knows,” Firestar meowed. “As for the rest—if SkyClan’s warrior ancestors really mean for you to join us, they’ll show you the way.”

His answer seemed to satisfy Echo. 

“I will wait for their guidance,” she mewed. She then turned to Alderpaw. “And I look forward to our lessons!” Alderpaw purred and playfully swatted some leaves at her. She ducked and retaliated in the same way. Sparrowpaw, not wanting to miss out on the fun, lept on top of a tree branch and shook it so a pile of leaves dropped onto the two cats, making them both mew with laughter. Firestar looked amused, and a memory of Graystripe swatting at some leaves when they took their first apprentices out of a tour swept into his mind, along with the many times they and Ravenpaw, when they were apprentices, rolled around in the leaves, scooping them into piles and jumping into them.

When the three cats reached the gorge, Sharpclaw was keeping watch on the Skyrock. He sprang up to meet them at the top of the cliff.

“Still no sign of rats,” he reported, and gave Echo a curious sniff. “Who’s this?”

“This is Echo,” Firestar replied. “I . . . I think she is going to be your medicine cat.” Sharpclaw’s fur began to bristle, and his eyes narrowed. 

“A stranger? I thought you’d appoint one of us to be medicine cat.” Firestar took a deep breath. 

“It’s not up to me to appoint a medicine cat,” he explained. “They have to have a special connection with your warrior ancestors.” Alderpaw briefly remembered his mother saying that you need just the right cat for the medicine cat job, and the flash of pride he had felt then went through him once more. Maybe he wasn’t that great at hunting, though he was getting better, and his fighting skills left much to be desired, the dark red tom had found what he was good at. “I think Echo has that.” Firestar was still talking. “You’re all great warriors but to defend your Clan fully, you need the support of a cat who can heal and share tongues with your ancestors.” Sharpclaw’s fur began to lie flat, but he still looked uneasy.

“Where does she come from?” he asked. “Can we trust her to give us the right herbs and remedies?”

“I lived with housefolk.” Echo’s clear gaze rested calmly on Sharpclaw, though her voice held a trace of uncertainty. “And I promise you can trust me. Once I’ve learned all about the herbs, I’ll do my best for every cat.”

“And I’ll be teaching her what I know.” Alderpaw interjected. Sharpclaw gave them a brusque nod. 

“We’ll see how you get on,” he mewed to Echo. “Good luck, anyway.” Firestar rested his tail tip on Echo’s shoulder. 

“Come on. Let’s introduce you to some more of the cats. Sparrowpaw, you go and tell the others that they have a new Clanmate.” Sparrowpaw took off at once, leaping down the rocks.

Sandstorm was now taking care of Patchfoot in the outer cave, though by now the black-and-white warrior was growing stronger, the infection in his wound almost gone. When Firestar, Alderpaw, and Echo entered, he was crouched over a piece of fresh-kill, while Sandstorm sat nearby. She rose to her paws and padded up to Echo to touch noses with her. 

“Welcome to SkyClan,” she meowed. Echo glanced at Patchfoot, her eyes widening at the ugly wound on his shoulder. 

“How were you hurt?” she asked. Patchfoot waved his tail in greeting and gulped down the last mouthful of blackbird. 

“Rat bite,” he replied when he could speak. “Alderpaw fixed me up, though.” Alderpaw ducked his head, shy at his work being praised. Echo padded up to Patchfoot, politely asked, 

“May I?” and then gave his wound a good sniff. “What’s that I can smell?”

“Burdock root,” Alderpaw replied. “That’s best for rat bites, especially if they get infected. For ordinary wounds we usually use marigold. And cobwebs first of all, to stop the bleeding.” Echo blinked admiringly. 

“You know so much!” Alderpaw modestly nodded.

“I had great teachers.”

“You mentioned Jayfeather, your mentor, right?” Echo asked. Alderpaw nodded.

“He’s my aunt, Leafpool’s, son and she also helped mentor me.” he then tilted his head. “Then there’s Cinderpelt, Leafpool’s mentor.”

“Wow, you’ve had a lot of teachers!” Echo meowed. “Is that normal?” she looked briefly worried. Alderpaw shook his head.

“It’s complicated, but I only met Cinderpelt because, well, I’m from the future...” Alderpaw said awkwardly. Echo blinked.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he meowed. “Like I said, it’s complicated.” Everyone in the medicine den meowed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw, throwing leaves: TAKE THAT!
> 
> Echo, throwing leaves: no, you TAKE THAT!
> 
> Sparrowpaw: DEATH FROM ABOVE, SUCKERS!!!!


	34. Rainfur and Petal Make A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today! We're getting close to the end! Roughly five more to go.

Sandstorm was drawing the training session to an end when Echosong, who had recently received her clan name, and Petal came padding up the gorge, their eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

“We’ve collected a whole pile of burdock root,” Petal announced proudly.

“And poppyseed,” Echosong added. “Alderpaw said it’s good for pain, but I didn’t know where to find it before.”

“My old Twoleg has poppies in his garden,” Petal explained.

“I hope you didn’t have any trouble with the Twoleg,” Firestar meowed. Petal flicked her tail dismissively. 

“He came out of the nest and yowled a bit, but he couldn’t catch us.”

Firestar couldn’t bring himself to warn her about taking risks. There would be wounded warriors after the battle who would be glad of the relief poppyseeds would give them. On the night of the new moon, the rats had attacked them, right in the gorge. No one was seriously injured, thank Starclan, but knew the cats had decided to take the fight to the rats. Echosong’s eyes were brimming with amusement.

“Clovertail sent her kits to look for cobwebs,” she reported. “You’ve never seen so many—all over the kits! They worked really hard.”

“It’s time they were apprenticed,” mewed Sandstorm.

“Soon,” Firestar agreed. His heart was warmed by the thought of a future for the Clan. SkyClan had so much to lose—but so much to win as well!

Petal padded over to Rainfur and murmured something into his ear. The gray rogue nodded; then both cats approached Firestar.

“We talked things over this morning,” Rainfur began, looking unusually hesitant. “We’ve decided that we want to become members of SkyClan—if you will have us, that is.”

“That’s great news!” Firestar exclaimed. Rainfur met his gaze, his eyes wide and serious. 

“We’ve seen for ourselves how the warrior code works.”

“Yes,” Petal agreed. “And there’s no other life we want for ourselves and our kits.” Sharpclaw stepped forward to stand beside Firestar.

“You’re welcome to join us,” he meowed, and the rest of the Clan murmured agreement. “You know how much we need strong warriors. We receive you humbly and we give you our thanks.” Alderpaw shot a sideways glance at Sharpclaw, noticing once again, that the dark ginger tom was acting like the leader. Alderpaw sighed. He knew Skyclan’s leader was Leafstar, who was currently Leafdapple, but he also knew that they had to wait until Starclan gave their approval.

As the sun went down, Firestar called Rainfur and Petal to the foot of the Rockpile for their warrior ceremony. The rest of the Clan stood in a circle, their eyes bright and their fur already fluffed up in anticipation of the battle.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and mentor to SkyClan, call upon their warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats,” he began. “They have dedicated themselves to your warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” Padding up to Rainfur, he went on. “Rainfur, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Rainfur held his head high; there was no doubt in his voice as he meowed, 

“I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan I confirm your warrior name. Rainfur, StarClan trusts you will serve your new Clan with honor and courage.” He rested his muzzle on Rainfur’s head, and the gray warrior licked his shoulder.

“Petal,” Firestar went on, turning to the pale gray she-cat, “do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Petal sounded just as certain as her mate.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Petal, from this moment you will be known as Petalnose. StarClan honors your endurance and your strength, and SkyClan welcomes you.”

As he completed the ceremony, the cats of SkyClan called out the names of the new warriors, yowling them like a challenge to the darkening sky. Firestar glowed with pride for all the SkyClan cats; thanks to them, the Clan had gained two strong warriors and two healthy kits. He could see a great future in the Clan for Petalnose and Rainfur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!! That ending! It HURTS!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Echosong & Petal: Na na na! Can't get us!
> 
> Twoleg: *Tries to get them*
> 
> Echosong & Petal: NA NA NA! STILL CAN'T GET US!!!


	35. Shortwhisker And Rainfur Kill Some Rats (Like A Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!! I'M SO CLOSE TO BEING DONE!!!! I'm currently writing Leafstar's ceremony, so ALMOST THERE!!! But I might not finish until Monday. Hang in there!

Firestar hauled himself over the edge of the cliff and into the undergrowth. For a heartbeat, until his eyes grew used to the thick darkness under the bushes, he couldn’t see any cat, though SkyClan scent was all around him. Cherrypaw hissed into his ear. 

“This way.”

Following her, he came to the edge of the undergrowth and found the SkyClan warriors crouching under the outermost branches of the thicket, gazing across the scrubland toward the Twoleg barn. He remembered his fears back in the forest, before the battle with BloodClan. He had struggled then with the thought of leading his Clan into a battle from which some of them might not return. His deputy, Whitestorm, had told him that he didn’t envy him his position. Bluestar had assured him in a dream that he had the strength he needed. In the end he had understood that making such decisions was part of the burden of being a leader.

Now he looked at the SkyClan warriors, at the eagerness in their eyes as they gazed toward their enemies’ nest, and he shrank from the order that he had to give. This battle had been started—and lost—long ago. Firestar was not their leader. What right had he to ask them to fight now? There were so few of them, and they had been given so little time to learn the skills of a warrior.

He was aware of Leafdapple rising to her paws and padding along the line of bushes until she stood in front of him. 

“You fear for us,” she meowed.

Firestar nodded, words stuck in his throat like a tough piece of fresh-kill.

“We fear for ourselves,” Leafdapple went on quietly. “But this is our battle, not yours. We owe it to the SkyClan cats who walked here before to try once more to defeat these rats. You do not have to come. Should ThunderClan risk losing their leader for another Clan’s sake?”

Firestar gazed at her with a mixture of admiration and disbelief. Where had her courage come from, and her commitment to the warrior code? But what impressed him most was that she realized his first loyalty lay not with this Clan, but with the Clanmates he had left behind in the forest. He dipped his head to her. 

“I have brought you this far,” he murmured. “I will see you to the end of your journey.” Touching noses with Leafdapple, he sprang to his paws. “It’s time.”

Firestar flattened himself to the ground behind a straggling gorse bush a few tail-lengths from the fence that surrounded the Twoleg barn. Everything was quiet. The barn looked deserted, the moon’s pale light reflecting from its shiny surface, the holes in its sides gaping like jaws. The only sign that it was inhabited was the sharp stink of rat and crowfood.

“I wish I knew where the rats had their nest,” Firestar muttered.

“Inside, I’d guess,” Sharpclaw slid up to him and mewed into his ear. “They’re always well hidden during the day. Our patrols have never spotted them.” Firestar dug his claws into the ground. 

“I’d hoped we wouldn’t have to fight inside there.”

“It’s not like a cave,” Sparrowpaw pointed out. “It’s huge. There’s plenty of room to get away.” Firestar knew he was right, but the thought of trying to fight with walls around him and a roof blocking out the sky made him feel trapped and helpless. The former kittypets might see it differently, he supposed. They were used to being inside. But his own kittypet days were so far behind him, it was hard to imagine feeling like that.

“I’ll lead half the patrol inside,” Sharpclaw offered. “The rest of you can stay out here, and with any luck we’ll be able to lure the rats outside and fight in the open.” Firestar nodded. 

“Good idea. I’ll come in with you.” He knew he couldn’t allow the ginger tom to go somewhere he dared not go himself.

“We want to come too,” Cherrypaw whispered.

“Okay. And Shortwhisker,” Firestar added. “The rest of you stay outside. Sandstorm, you’re in charge.” His mate gave him a brief nod. Keeping low, his belly fur brushing the grass, Firestar led the way up to the fence and crept along it until he found the gap they had used to enter on their previous visit. He slid through with the rest of the patrol close behind.

Firestar’s pelt crawled as he surveyed the barn from close up. It loomed over his head, a shiny, unnatural Twoleg thing, with death at its heart. Were the rats aware that their enemies were only pawsteps away? He couldn’t feel the malevolent force that had been his first inkling of the rats’ presence, but he found it hard to believe that no eyes, glittering and malignant, were watching them now.

“What are we waiting for?” Sharpclaw hissed.

Firestar glanced back to check that Sandstorm and her patrol—Leafdapple, Patchfoot, Clovertail, and Rainfur— were all inside the fence. He gathered his own patrol with a wave of his tail, and crept up to the nearest gap in the barn wall. Leaping through it, he padded forward a pace or two to allow the others to follow, and looked around.

The stench of rat and crow-food was much stronger here. His claws scraped on the hard floor, made of the same white stone that surrounded the barn on the outside, and the sound echoed eerily in the vast space. Firestar remembered Barley and Ravenpaw’s barn, made cozy with piles of hay and filled with the rustling and squeaking of mice. The bare, cold emptiness of this barn sent shudders through his fur.

On either side the barn lay in shadow, but moonlight filtering through ragged holes in the roof showed him a huge pile of Twoleg rubbish against the wall at the far end of the barn.

“The rats’ nest is probably in there,” Firestar whispered to Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw nodded. 

“Let’s hope the stink of it will hide our scent.”

Firestar beckoned the rest of the patrol with his tail. Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw were glancing around with more curiosity than fear. Shortwhisker looked terrified, his fur fluffed out until he was twice his size, but he padded up determinedly at Firestar’s summons.

“We’re going to head for the nest,” Firestar told them. “When the rats appear, race for the gaps and get outside. With any luck, the rats will follow you.”

The patrol spread out into a ragged line across the barn and started to pad up to the pile of rubbish. Firestar felt horribly exposed, his heart pounding so rapidly he could hardly get his breath. Nothing moved among the rotting mounds of Twoleg stuff.

They were less than a fox-length from the pile when Firestar heard a scratching noise behind him, followed by a gasp of terror from Shortwhisker. For a heartbeat he froze, then whipped around to confront rows and rows of rats. More rats than he had ever seen before had crept out of the shadows, covering the floor between the patrol and the gap where they had entered.

Firestar’s gaze darted over them, trying to pick out the leader, but all the sleek, dark brown bodies looked the same to him. Then a voice spoke, but the sound echoed around the bare walls of the barn so that he couldn’t tell which rat was talking.

“We killed you before. We will kill you again. You are few. We are more.”

Sharpclaw let out a snarl of rage and leaped at the first row of rats.

“Stop!” Firestar yowled.

The ginger tom halted, glaring at him. 

“What now?”

“We must stick together,” Firestar explained, drawing the rest of the patrol into a huddle around him with a gesture of his tail. “If they separate us, we’re finished. We have to get outside, where we won’t be trapped.”

He had hardly finished speaking when the first wave of rats crashed over them. Facing outward, lashing out with claws and teeth, the patrol began to force a way through them, back toward the gap where they had entered. There was a second gap, but it was on the far side of the barn, and even more rats blocked their way to it. Firestar reminded himself that he had eight lives to lose, while the cats around him had only one; he would have to fight harder to match their courage.

Rats swarmed around them, climbing on top of one another in their eagerness to sink in claws and teeth. But there were too many of them; they hadn’t the space to fight effectively. Firestar took a bite on one foreleg and a few nasty scratches around his head, but with the patrol tightly clustered together the rats couldn’t attack from behind, couldn’t attack at all without coming within reach of the warriors’ furious defense.

The gap was only a couple of tail-lengths away; Firestar began to hope that they would make it out into the open. Then he heard a fearsome screech from outside. Rainfur leaped through the gap, with the rest of the patrol streaming behind him, and fell on the rats from behind. Firestar let out a yowl of frustration. 

“No! Get back!”

The outside patrol obviously thought they had to come to the rescue; instead, they were putting every cat in worse danger. Screeching knots of cats and rats writhed on the floor in front of the gap, making it harder to get out. The outside patrol was already separated, each one fighting alone against a swarm of rats.

Before Firestar could yowl an order, his own patrol sprang apart, leaping to help their Clanmates. The whole barn exploded in blood and rage. The warriors’ furious screeches mingled with the dying screams of the rats, yet where one fell, two more took its place. Firestar spotted Clovertail batting rats away with both forepaws; Sharpclaw and Cherrypaw fought side by side, forcing their way through wave after wave of attacking rats.

“Out! Every cat get out!” Firestar screeched. Sandstorm leaped across a cluster of snarling rats and landed at his side. 

“Sorry!” She gasped. “I couldn’t stop them from coming in.” She bared her teeth at a rat as it scuttled toward her; it flinched and spun around, right into Firestar’s outstretched paws. Fierce satisfaction surged through Firestar as he clawed its life out; whatever the end might be, it was good to fight side by side with Sandstorm again.

Gradually the SkyClan cats won their way back to the gap. Leafdapple shoved Sparrowpaw out and followed him. Patchfoot slipped out after her as Clovertail shook off one rat with its fangs in her shoulder, struck another across the side of the head with one paw, and sprang out into the open. For the first time, Firestar let himself hope that they would all get out.

He spotted Sharpclaw and Cherrypaw side by side a couple of fox-lengths away, in the midst of a ring of dead or dying rats. 

“Out!” he yowled, waving his tail at the gap.

Sharpclaw snapped something at Cherrypaw; she opened her jaws to argue, and while she was distracted a rat leaped onto her back. She staggered, her claws skidding on the blood- soaked floor, then collapsed on one side. Sharpclaw leaped for her, tearing the rat off her back and shaking it fiercely before tossing it aside. Hauling his stunned apprentice to her paws, he clawed a way through the horde of rats, driving them back like leaves in the wind. With relief, Firestar saw mentor and apprentice disappear through the gap.

For a heartbeat he thought that only he and Sandstorm were left in the barn. Then he spotted Rainfur still two or three fox-lengths from the gap, in a circle of rats that was gradually closing on him. Rainfur glanced back to see where the gap was, and at that moment a huge rat leaped at him and fastened its fangs in his throat. The SkyClan warrior vanished under a heap of squirming bodies.

“Get out!” Firestar ordered Sandstorm. “I’ll help Rainfur.”

“I’m not leaving without you,” Sandstorm replied.

There was no time to argue. Firestar sprang forward, leaping over one rat and knocking a second out of his path, to fling himself on the creatures that were attacking Rainfur. A screech was heard and Firestar recognized the cat who flung himself into the fray of rats.  _ Shortwhisker! _ The tom’s eyes were wide with fear, but also determination. He clawed through the mass of rats and managed to get Rainfur to stand and escape through the hole. Firestar was momentarily relieved, before seeing Shortwhisker disappear beneath the rats.

They split apart at the sound of Firestar’s furious yowl, and Shortwhisker scrambled to his feet, only to be pulled down again. Firestar landed among them, clawing and spitting. He bit down on the neck of one rat, and it slumped to the floor.

Another fell back, writhing and squealing, its blood spurting as he raked his claws across its eyes and muzzle. He had almost reached Shortwhisker when more rats surged around him, and a weight landed on his back, carrying him off his paws.

His head struck the hard floor of the barn, stunning him. For a few heartbeats he scrabbled with his paws, trying to get up. Then sharp claws fastened themselves in his throat, and his whole body spasmed with the pain. Evil rat eyes stared into his, glittering with malice. A voice rasped, 

“Die, cat!” Firestar struggled to sink his claws into the body that was pinning him down. This must be the leader of the rats! Kill him, and the battle would be over.

But there was no strength in Firestar’s limbs, and the moonlight seemed to be fading, leaving him in a cave of echoing darkness. For a couple of heartbeats longer he was aware of those eyes, twin points of hatred. Then night closed down over him, and he knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rats: *Going to kill Rainfur*
> 
> Shortwhisker: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Saves Rainfur*
> 
> Rats: *Go to kill Shortwhisker*
> 
> Firestar: Heck No! Over my dead body!
> 
> Rat Leader: As you wish. *Kills Firestar*


	36. Alderpaw Spys On His Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one! Short, but sweet.

Alderpaw glanced up at the night sky, amber eyes fixed on the shining stars. Echosong sat beside him, tail curled over her small paws. Alderpaw pawed at the ground, worry in his eyes. Echosong gently touched her nose to his shoulder, silently reassuring him. He mentally thanked her for the silence. He didn’t know if he wanted to talk. He didn’t know even what to say. He sighed and glanced around the gorge, then back up at the stars. He blinked. Was it his imagination, or were the stars getting brighter? He gasped as light engulfed his vision and he appeared in the Whispering Cave.  _ How did I get here? _ He thought, confused, before seeing who else was there.

“Firestar? Cloudstar?” bother toms were there, but neither of them seemed to hear him. Alderpaw took a hesitant step forward and heard what they were saying.

“Have I lost another life?” that was Firestar talking, his voice sounded a bit faint though….like someone dug something sharp into it.

The SkyClan leader bowed his head, and Alderpaw gasped when he made out the outline of a flame-colored cat just behind him in the shadows. His pelt and his green eyes glowed; and the shape dipped his head slightly. Firestar staggered to his paws. 

“Let me go back,” he begged the SkyClan cat. “I’ve got to help Shortwhisker. I’ve got to save SkyClan—isn’t that what you want?” Alderpaw’s eyes were wide. Shortwhisker was in danger? What was Cloudstar waiting for?  _ Send him back! Please! _

The SkyClan ancestor rose and padded across the cave to Firestar. His scent was a mingling of frost and wind and the night sky. 

“Go now,” the SkyClan cat murmured. “And may my strength go with you.” Firestar faded out of sight, and the faint outline of Firestar slipped away.  _ Heading back to Starclan’s hunting grounds. _ Alderpaw thought, before he jolted awake and staggered. Echosong gave him a concerned look.

“You alright, Alderpaw?” she asked, giving him a worried sniff. He nodded, before explaining what just happened. Her green eyes were wide with fear, but also awe. She looked up at the stars, still shining brightly, and closed her eyes and whispered;

“Ancestors, please help our clanmates return home. That is all I ask.” The two medicine cats exchanged worried, but also hopeful, looks before continuing their exploration of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar & Cloudstar: *Having a conversation concerning the very future of Skyclan*
> 
> Alderpaw: Do, do-do, do-do....don't mind me.


	37. The Rat Gets Its Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE RAT IS DEAD!!!!! YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firestar clawed his way up the trunk and found a space to crouch on a broad branch. Looking around, he spotted Rainfur, Sharpclaw, Clovertail. . . .

“Shortwhisker?” He gasped. “Where’s Shortwhisker?”

“I’m sorry.” Sandstorm clung to the branch beside him. “Shortwhisker didn’t make it.”

Firestar’s gaze flew to the barn and he tensed his muscles, half prepared to spring down and battle his way back inside to help the warrior.

“It’s no use, Firestar.” Sandstorm rested her tail tip gently on his shoulder. “Shortwhisker is dead.” Pain throbbed through her voice as she added, “I could save only one of you, Firestar, and I had to choose you.”

Firestar remembered how he and Shortwhisker had sparred together, and how Shortwhisker, though terrified, had fought bravely against the rats. He remembered all the hopes he had for the tabby tom. Now he was dead, and the remnants of SkyClan were huddled in this tree while rats swarmed over the ground below, just waiting to finish them off. Firestar had failed: failed the Clan, and Skywatcher, and the SkyClan ancestor who had sent him here. The fifth forest Clan would be destroyed all over again. Sighing, Firestar rested his head against Sandstorm’s flank, too weary to move.

“We can’t give up!” It was Leafdapple, speaking from a branch just above Firestar’s head. “Are we going to let Shortwhisker die for nothing?” When no cat answered her, she went on. “The rats have no more right to live here than we do. Aren’t we going to fight for what’s ours?”

Firestar looked up to see the tabby she-cat standing commandingly on her branch. Her eyes glowed with courage. Around her the other cats were stirring, seeming to catch something of the fire that blazed within her.

“I’ll fight with you,” Sharpclaw snarled. “They’ll kill us anyway, but I’ll take a few of them with me.”

A chorus of voices rose up around Firestar, vowing to fight on, whatever happened. 

“We’re a Clan now,” Clovertail declared, “and this is where we belong. We’ve got to fight for that.”

Firestar hauled himself to his feet, digging his claws into the branch. His head was clearing now, and the strength of his next life flowed into his limbs—the strength of the SkyClan ancestor who had brought him here believing that he would not fail.

“I honor your courage,” he meowed. “And I’ll fight with you. You can have all my lives and all my strength if it will help you beat these rats.”

He was aware of Sandstorm’s ears pricking in surprise, but he meant every word. This was the right thing to do by the warrior code. For tonight, he was not the leader of ThunderClan, but a member of SkyClan.

“But what are we going to do?” Patchfoot asked in a small voice.

Firestar looked down. The tree was surrounded by sinuous rat bodies, their sharp eyes fixed on the warriors who had taken refuge in the branches. Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw still stood at its foot, ready to spring up to join their Clanmates if the rats attacked.

But the rats seemed to be in no hurry. Firestar could tell they thought the battle was over, and they could wipe out the remaining cats as slowly as they wished.

“The rats are acting together,” he thought out loud. “Like a swarm of bees or a pack of dogs. Last night they stopped attacking us and all turned tail at once. Something is controlling them. They must be taking orders from the leading rat.”

“So kill him,” Sharpclaw hissed, flexing his claws, “and the rest of them will flee.”

“I hope so,” Firestar replied grimly.

“That’s all very well,” Patchfoot meowed. “But how do we tell which one is the leader? They all look the same to me.”

Firestar thought back to the last heartbeats of his previous life, when he had faced the rat leader inside the barn. His neck fur bristled at the memory of the malignant eyes and the hoarse voice telling him to die.

“Only the leader can speak the tongue of cats,” he meowed. “If we can make him talk to us, we’ll know which one he is.”

“And then . . .” Sharpclaw slashed one paw, claws extended, through the air.

Firestar glanced around. The SkyClan warriors were ready for action now, their eyes eager, their wounds and weariness forgotten. 

“We’ll have to climb down,” he began. “The rats will sit there forever if we stay up this tree.”

Taking the lead, he scrambled down to the cold, hard ground, landing beside the two apprentices. The rest of the Clan followed him in silence and stood gazing out across the mass of rats. Firestar noticed that the SkyClan descendants—Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Sharpclaw— moved into position on the outside of the little group, as if they meant to protect their Clanmates who couldn’t escape up the tree so easily.

As they descended, a ripple passed through the crowd of rats, and they edged a little nearer. Firestar raised his head and faced them.

“You’re brave enough when you’re all together,” he taunted them. “But I bet you wouldn’t be so brave on your own. I don’t suppose even your clever leader would come out and face me.”

Not a rat moved.

“Cowards!” Sharpclaw sneered. “Crow-food-eating, skulking vermin!”

“Come and fight!” Firestar hurled the challenge against a wall of silence. Panic began to prickle in his fur. The leading rat was obviously clever enough not to show himself.

The cats pressed their backs to the tree as the rats crept a little nearer. Another few heartbeats, Firestar thought, and they would surge forward. The SkyClan cats would fight on for a little while, but sooner or later they would be overwhelmed. Once more SkyClan would become nothing more than a memory.  _ What can I do? _ he asked himself, anguished.

Then a familiar scent drifted around him, and his paws tingled.  _ Spottedleaf? _ He glanced from side to side, but there was no sign of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Only a soft voice that murmured in his ear:  _ Not many, but one.  _ Then the sense of her presence faded.  _ Wait!  _ Firestar protested in his head. _ I don’t understand! _ How could Spottedleaf say that there were not many rats here?

He stared out at his enemies, the moonlight washing over them so that their bodies merged together like ripples on a lake. And as he watched the tide ebb and flow, he began to realize what Spottedleaf had meant. He had thought of the rats as a swarm of bees or a dog pack, taking their orders from their leader, but Spottedleaf had shown him it was more than that. These creatures were like a single enemy; the individual rats had no minds of their own. They took their orders from one rat alone, passed from body to body in visible signals, a twitch of fur or flick of tail, the brush of one flank against another. If he watched the ripples, they should lead him to the rat he was looking for.

The rats edged a little closer. Firestar was aware of Sandstorm beside him, her pelt brushing his, her claws digging into the tree root where she stood poised to spring. Hardly daring to breathe, he stared out at the rats, knowing that they could strike at any moment. He forced himself to stop looking at one pair of eyes here, a snakelike tail there, and studied them like the surface of a single lake.

Icy claws pricked his spine. Sure enough, he could make out tiny stirrings of movement circling a central point, the place from where the leader’s silent commands rippled outward. And at that central point, a single rat gazed toward the besieged cats.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. There was no time to explain what he was doing to the rest of the patrol. He had just one chance, one chance to ensure that he had not traveled here in vain, and SkyClan would live on. Unsheathing his claws, he leaped, legs outstretched, into the middle of the mass of rats.

Horrified wails rose from the cats behind him. He heard Sandstorm screech, 

“Firestar!”

Her voice was drowned out by the single shriek that rose from the throats of every rat, and they rushed upon him like a thick brown wave. But Firestar’s claws struck their target, tearing at the throat of the rat at the center of the tide. He gazed into the small, hate-filled eyes, and saw their hatred change to terror before the light faded from them. The rat’s head dropped back and its body went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rat Leader: *Is smug because he's gonna win*
> 
> Firestar: And here's the pin to pop your bubble- *Kills the rat leader*


	38. Firestar Is Depressed (Yellowfang, Your Son Needs You!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.........almost there.........ALMOST THERE!!!!

As the night went on, the Clan gathered around the body of Shortwhisker to keep vigil for him. Echosong sat at Shortwhisker’s head, her gaze fixed on the distant stars, while Alderpaw had his head bowed at her side.

Remembering the fidgety, superstitious vigil for Skywatcher, Firestar realized how far the Clan had moved on. Now there was a genuine sense of loss and respect for the fallen warrior, especially from Rainfur and Petalnose. The gray tom had bent down beside Shortwhisker’s still body and whispered about how grateful he was for the tabby saving his life. Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw were settled at their old friends' side, eyes glazed with grief.

But Firestar’s heart still ached when he reminded himself that rebuilding the Clan had led directly to Shortwhisker’s death. If he had decided to remain a kittypet, he would still be alive. Restlessness pricked at Firestar’s paws, and as the sky turned gray with the first light of dawn, he climbed up the trail to the Skyrock and sat alone, looking down into the gorge.  _ Have I done the right thing? _ Since being here he had learned so much about himself and what it meant to be a Clan leader, but that wasn’t why he had come. Was it fair to ask these cats to give up their lives for the warrior code, when they had lived happily and peacefully before?

A sweet scent drifted around him, the only scent that could comfort him now. A pelt brushed against his, and a voice murmured in his ear.

“Don’t grieve,” Sandstorm whispered. “You have saved SkyClan.”

“But Shortwhisker’s dead.”

“I know. But the SkyClan cats made their own decision to fight for the gorge, and the warrior code—and their Clan. The battle has brought them together as nothing else could have.”

Firestar shifted uneasily, wanting to believe what his mate said, wanting to believe that what had been won was worth Shortwhisker’s death.

“Life can’t go on without death,” Sandstorm went on. “Shortwhisker died like the greatest warrior, fighting for his Clan. Wherever his warrior ancestors are, they will have been watching, and will be waiting for him now.”

“I know.” Sandstorm’s words eased some of the pain in his heart, but Firestar knew that many moons would pass before he could forget the sight of Shortwhisker’s body surrounded by his dead enemies, knowing that he had led the gray cat there to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression, upset at not getting Alderpaw: *Sees Firestar, and settles in*
> 
> Yellowfang, in Starclan: WHO FLIPPING DARES TO MAKE MY BOI UNHAPPY?????!?!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!?


	39. Dappled Leaves Lead To Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have finished writing the last three chapters. Just need to post them. Here's the first!

“Alderpaw.” a voice whispered. “Alderpaw.” Alderpaw groaned and lazily swiped a paw.

“Five more minutes…” he muttered.

“Alderpaw!” a paw poked him in his side. He let out a surprised ‘murr?’ and his head shot up, meeting the amused, but also confused, green eyes of Echosong.

“What is it, Echosong?” Alderpaw asked, stifling a yawn.

“Well,” she began. “I think I might have had a….uh...vision.” Alderpaw was then jolted awake at that, ears pricked in interest. “I was in the forest, gathering herbs, and I noticed that the season was warmer, much warmer, and the leaves all around me were dappled in the sunlight.” Alderpaw jumped to his paws, excitement tingling through him. This was the sign for Skyclan’s leader!

“Dappled leaves.” Alderpaw meowed. “Leafdapple.” Echosong’s eyes widened in realization.

“Starclan is trying to tell me something about Leafdapple!” Alderpaw nodded, feeling like he could jump around. “We must tell Firestar!” the two medicine cats hurled out of the den and shot over to Firestar, who was just returning from a hunting patrol.

Leafdapple paused with a bite of fresh-kill still between her jaws, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Me?” She swallowed rapidly. “Leader of SkyClan? Echosong, Alderpaw, I think you’ve got bees in your brain!”

“It’s got nothing to do with Echosong,” Firestar assured the astonished she-cat. “Your warrior ancestors have chosen you.”

“But—but I thought it would be Sharpclaw!” Leafdapple took a step back, shaking her head emphatically. “Oh, no, Firestar. I can’t do this. Really, I can’t.”

“I never felt good enough to be Clan leader, either,” Firestar confessed. “I was Clan deputy, so of course I’d thought about being leader one day, but when Bluestar died and I had to take her place, I didn’t feel that I was ready. But my Clan needed me. And now SkyClan needs you.”

Leafdapple seemed to weigh what he was telling her. Then she turned to Echosong. 

“What do you think?” Echosong nodded encouragingly.

“Our warrior ancestors sent me a vision. I know this is right for you, Leafdapple.”

“But I don’t understand about our warrior ancestors,” Leafdapple protested. “I don’t even know that they exist. And even if they do”—she forestalled Echosong and Alderpaw’s protests— “why would they choose me? I’m nothing special.”

“I don’t think you know how special you are,” Firestar told her. “Believe me, Leafdapple, you can do this.”

Leafdapple’s amber gaze rested on him for several heartbeats. Then she bowed her head. 

“What do I have to do?” she asked. “Do I have to call myself Leafstar now? And do I have nine lives?”

“You’re not a leader yet,” Firestar warned her. “StarClan will give you your nine lives and your name.”

“When? How?” Leafdapple looked around as if she expected to see starry warriors stalking up to her in the full light of day.

“Tonight,” Alderpaw meowed. “Your warrior ancestors are watching over you, and we’ll meet with them tonight.”

At first there was only darkness, and he was conscious of Leafdapple shifting restlessly by Firestar’s side. Gradually she grew still, and the sound of the wind died away. Alderpaw opened his eyes. The Skyrock had vanished; instead, bleak moorland stretched around him, fading into the mist on all sides. No stars could penetrate the cloud, but it shimmered with a pale glow, as if somewhere overhead the moon still shone.

On the other side of Leafdapple, Echosong blinked and raised her head, then rose and arched her back in a stretch. Her gaze, full of wonder, met Firestar’s. 

“Where are we? It’s like the place I dreamed of the night I slept on the Skyrock.”

“This is the moor where I saw the fleeing SkyClan cats.” Firestar stood up, working his claws into the tough grass. Echosong turned to look down at Leafdapple, laying one paw gently on her shoulder. The she-cat didn’t move.

“She feels so cold,” Echosong whispered. Bending down, she breathed softly into Leafdapple’s ear; it didn’t even twitch. “She’s not dead, is she?”

“No,” Firestar reassured her. “Something like this happened to me. I think her old life is being stripped away so that she can receive her nine new ones.”

Echosong still looked worried, probably itching to help Leafdapple, but there was nothing she could do. Alderpaw was gazing around, awe and excitement in his gaze. This would be the first leader ceremony he would witness, and he was looking forward to it.

It might have been seasons or only heartbeats before Leafdapple sneezed and opened her eyes. Her jaws stretched wide in a huge yawn. Then she seemed to become aware of her strange surroundings; she sprang to her paws, staggering a little.

“Firestar, what’s happening?”

“It’s okay.” Firestar rested his tail tip on her shoulder. “This is where you will meet with StarClan.”

As if his words were a signal, the mists swirled in front of him, and the gray-and-white SkyClan ancestor stepped into view. Droplets of water glittered like stars on his fur.

“Greetings,” he meowed. “I know why you have come.”

“Greetings,” Echosong replied, her eyes brilliant as she stood face-to-face with a StarClan warrior for the first time. Firestar padded forward to meet him. 

“I’m glad to see you again,” he meowed. “I’ve brought Leafdapple. She is the cat you wanted, isn’t she?”

“Yes.” The former SkyClan leader dipped his head. “Thank you, Firestar. You have done all you can to rebuild and protect SkyClan once more. Now it’s up to the new SkyClan cats.”

“But how can Leafdapple receive nine lives if you’re the only cat here?”

The gray-and-white cat raised his tail commandingly, and Firestar fell silent. He watched the SkyClan ancestor step lightly over the moorland grass to face Leafdapple.

“Do you believe in what is about to happen?” he asked her. Leafdapple’s panic-stricken gaze flew to Firestar and back to the StarClan cat. 

“I . . . I think so,” she stammered. “At least, Firestar says you’re going to give me nine lives, and I believe him.” A flicker of sadness passed across the pale warrior’s face.

“That will have to be enough,” he mewed. “Come, and I will give you your first life.”

Leafdapple took a step forward so that she stood right in front of the SkyClan ancestor. He bowed his head and touched his nose to hers. Leafdapple stiffened and flinched away, then deliberately moved back so that Cloudstar could touch her again.

“I give you a life for endurance,” he meowed. “Use it well to strengthen your Clan in times of trouble.”

As the SkyClan ancestor finished speaking, all of Leafdapple’s limbs spasm, and her jaws gaped in a soundless wail of agony. Alderpaw gazed, wide-eyed, at her and noticed that Firestar had winced, probably sympathizing as he remembered his leader ceremony.

“Does it hurt?” Echosong whispered, her eyes wide with shock. “Can’t we help her?” Firestar shook his head. 

“This is for Leafdapple to bear alone.”

Leafdapple trembled as the pain ebbed away, but she stayed on her paws. 

“Firestar”—she gasped—“do I have to do that eight more times?”

“It’s okay,” Firestar comforted her. “Not all the lives will feel the same.”

The she-cat had a dazed look in her eyes, and a touch of resentment in her voice as she mewed, 

“You never said it would be like this.” She shook her head in mingled astonishment and wonder. Firestar guessed that no cat could go through what she had just endured and still doubt that the experience was real. “I wish we could just get it over with.”

“It won’t be long,” Firestar promised.

“Look!” Echosong exclaimed, whirling around. “Leafdapple, can you see?”

“I-I think so,” the tabby she-cat mewed.

A row of cats was appearing faintly through the mist. They encircled the three living cats and the SkyClan ancestor, their outlines indistinct in the drifting clouds. Then one of them strode forward: Skywatcher. Not the scrawny elder who had died in the gorge, but as a strong and powerful warrior. Alderpaw’s tail curled up, happy to see the gray tom looking healthy and happy.

Leafdapple’s eyes stretched wide. 

“Skywatcher,” she whispered. “Is that you?”

Skywatcher touched noses with her. 

“Welcome, Leafdapple. I give you a life for hope,” he meowed. “Use it well to guide your Clan through the darkest days.”

Once more Leafdapple tensed as the life surged through her. Firestar could see that the pain was not so great this time, or perhaps she knew what to expect and had braced herself against it. She recovered more quickly, dipping her head to Skywatcher. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “Thank you for all you have done for my Clan.”

Skywatcher stepped back noiselessly to stand with the ranks of misty warriors.

Leafdapple gazed with expectation at the circle of cats whose shapes were gradually becoming more distinct. 

“I’m ready,” she mewed.

The third cat to appear was a tabby she-cat so like Leafdapple that Firestar could hardly tell them apart. She bounded forward and touched noses with Leafdapple: a gesture of pure affection, not the giving of a life.

“My mother!” Leafdapple exclaimed. “But you died . . . I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Nothing is lost forever, dear one,” her mother replied. Once again she touched noses with her daughter. “With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats who look to you for protection.”

Leafdapple had stretched forward eagerly to receive this life, and she was unprepared for the piercing agony that came with it. Alderpaw silently gasped as her limbs went rigid and she dug

her claws into the ground, clenching her teeth on a screech of pain. As Leafdapple’s pain ebbed, her mother covered her face and ears with loving licks.

“Don’t go,” Leafdapple whispered.

“Don’t be afraid, dear one,” her mother reassured her. “I will walk with you many times in dreams, I promise.”

As she stepped back, a fourth cat was already walking forward. Firestar caught his breath at a familiar scent, but one he had never expected to smell here. The shape of the cat’s head reminded him of the Cloudstar. Then as she emerged fully from the mist he recognized the slender tortoiseshell.

“Spottedleaf!”

She bounded forward and touched noses with him.

“Thank you, Firestar,” she mewed. “I’m so proud of you! SkyClan owes everything to you. I never told you how much it means to me to see the Clan restored.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Spottedleaf.” he gave Alderpaw a friendly nudge. “Or you and Sandstorm, Alderpaw.” the apprentice shyly pawed the ground.

The medicine cat dipped her head to them. 

“I have been given the privilege to walk these skies to give Leafdapple her fourth life.” Approaching the tabby she-cat, she went on. “I give you a life for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all cats troubled in spirit.”

This time there was no pain as the life flowed into Leafdapple. The she-cat let out a blissful purr, her eyes narrowed; for a few heartbeats she looked like a kit in the nursery, safe inside the curve of her mother’s paws and belly.

“Thank you, Spottedleaf,” she mewed when it was over. “Firestar has told me so much about you. I’m honored to meet you at last.”

The medicine cat brushed her tail softly along Leafdapple’s pelt, then withdrew once more to the edge of the circle. The mist was growing thinner. More of the moorland was opening up, and the moonlight grew stronger, though the moon itself remained hidden. More and more cats were revealed, stretching into the distance.

Echosong pressed against the two dark red toms for a moment. “They’re coming home,” she whispered. 

“All the ancestors of SkyClan. I can hear them.”

The cats in the front rank parted to allow four new cats into the center of the circle. They looked vaguely familiar, yet they didn’t remind Alderpaw of SkyClan. They looked nothing like any of the other cats who had given lives. They walked with head and tail high, with all the authority of leaders, yet he had never seen them before, and didn’t understand why they should come now to give a life to Leafdapple.

Instead of approaching the she-cat, the newcomers padded over to the SkyClan ancestor, who was staring at them with wide eyes. As the first cat, a muscular bracken-

colored tom, drew closer, he gasped. 

“Redstar!”

The bracken-colored cat stood in front of the SkyClan ancestor with his head bowed. 

“I was wrong all those moons ago,” he meowed. “All of ThunderClan joins with me to tell you we’re sorry for what we did.”

Firestar and Alderpaw stared: this cat must have been the ThunderClan leader when SkyClan was driven out of the forest. The next cat, a brown tabby she-cat, crouched beside Redstar. 

“Birchstar?” The SkyClan ancestor’s voice was guarded.

“RiverClan says the same. We should never have driven you out. I felt compassion for you, but I did nothing—and that makes my actions worse. I am sorry.”

The third cat, an older tom with a gray-black pelt and a long, twitching tail, remained on his paws, but he bowed his head as he meowed, 

“I am Swiftstar of WindClan, and when I walked the forest I never told any cat I was sorry. But I say it to you now: what we did was wrong.”

The fourth cat’s creamy brown fur glimmered in the moonlight as she slipped up beside Swiftstar and fixed brilliant green eyes on Cloudstar. 

“ShadowClan is sorry too,” she mewed. “We had good reasons for what we did, but I regret that we caused so much suffering to you and your Clanmates.”

“Thank you, Dawnstar,” Cloudstar replied. “Thank you, all of you.”

“Nothing can make up for what we did,” Redstar went on. “But we have each come here to give a life to the new leader of SkyClan, if we may.”

The gray-and-white cat dipped his head, giving his permission. Redstar stepped forward to touch noses with Leafdapple.

“With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well when you have the hardest decisions of all to make.”

Leafdapple quivered as the fifth life flowed into her.

The next cat to approach Leafdapple was Birchstar, the RiverClan leader. 

“I give you a life for sympathy and understanding,” she murmured. “Use it well for the weakest in your Clan, and for all others who need your help and protection.”

Swiftstar hardly gave Leafdapple time to receive that life before he strode up and touched noses with her. 

“I give you a life for selflessness,” the former WindClan leader announced. “Use it well in the service of your Clan.”

Last of the four came Dawnstar. 

“I give you a life for determination,” she meowed, stretching her head forward to touch her nose delicately to Leafdapple’s. “Use it well to set your paws on the path of what you know to be right.”

Leafdapple’s legs shook as she received the eighth life. She was breathing hard and fast, as if she had been running. Anyone could see that the effort had drained her strength until she was almost too exhausted to stand on her paws. When the life had entered into her she gazed at the four

rival Clan leaders. 

“Thank you,” she meowed. “The new SkyClan will hold your Clans in honor. The fifth Clan has returned.”

The four leaders bowed their heads in reply. Then they turned away from Leafdapple and padded up to Firestar, who looked surprised.

“You righted the wrong we did,” Redstar meowed. “For that we thank you.”

“We thought we had to drive SkyClan away for the sake of our own Clans,” Dawnstar added. “But that was a mistake.”

Swiftstar twitched his ears. 

“We’ve paid for it. None of us could rest easily after SkyClan was gone. Guilt clawed us for the rest of our lives.”

“There should always have been five Clans in the forest,” Birchstar mewed.

Firestar looked to be struggling to find words to reply. Then he dipped his head, and murmured; 

“I will never forget you.”

Redstar remained in front of Firestar as the other leaders turned away. 

“Your Clanmates are safe and waiting for you,” he meowed. “Your work here is over. You can go home now.” Firestar dipped his head, accepting Redstar’s words, and then Redstar turned to Alderpaw.

“You and your companions will remain here, in this present, until the Three have begun. Then, you will return to your timeline.” Alderpaw blinked. They had only until Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were born? Okay, they could do that. The apprentice nodded as Redstar moved away.

A breeze had risen, tearing the mists into ragged strands. The cats shone out more clearly, with glimmering eyes and pelts dusted with starshine. Beyond them a vast expanse of moorland stretching into darkness. Above the moon shone fitfully, and stars glittered here and there before the mist drifted over them again.

Echosong then murmured, 

“Oh, come—come quickly!”

The cats parted to leave a straight path leading far over the moor. At the end of it was a single point of light. It steadily drew closer, and they could see that it was a cat, racing along with its belly fur brushing the rough moorland grass. Stars streamed from its fur and sparkled at its paws, and its eyes were a blaze of starlight.

Cloudstar took a single pace forward, his eyes fixed on the approaching cat with a hunger that spoke of moons of starvation. The shining cat reached the circle: a beautiful long-furred brown tabby with green eyes fixed intently on the SkyClan ancestor. She padded up to him and lightly touched her nose to his.

“Birdflight!” whispered the SkyClan leader.

“Cloudstar,” she purred, twining her tail with his. “I told you I would find you one day.”

“And I told you I would wait,” Cloudstar replied. He closed his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“I will always be here,” Birdflight murmured. “We will walk the skies together forever.”

For a heartbeat that seemed to stretch into seasons the two cats stood close together, drinking in each other’s scent. Then Birdflight drew back a pace and beckoned with her tail to two other cats who had approached unseen. They padded into the circle and dipped their heads to Cloudstar.

“These are your children,” Birdflight explained. “Though they were too small to make the journey with SkyClan, and grew up in ThunderClan instead, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw have chosen to walk these skies with me in honor of their SkyClan ancestors.”

Cloudstar took a single pace toward his children, his legs stiff with shock. 

“When I left the forest,” he mewed hoarsely, “I vowed my Clan would never look to the stars again. Some of my warriors still followed the old ways, but as time went on and SkyClan was scattered, StarClan was forgotten, and our warrior ancestors were unable to walk these skies. Until now.” His brilliant gaze traveled from Birdflight and his children until it rested on Firestar and Leafdapple. “Until now.”

Birdflight paced across the circle to where Leafdapple still waited, her eyes filled with wonder, and touched noses with her.

“With this life I give you faithfulness,” she mewed. “Use it well to hold fast to Clan and kin.”

As the ninth life surged into Leafdapple, one more cat appeared from the starry ranks, a small tabby with a white front and paws. She padded across the circle until she stood face-to-face with Echosong.

“My name is Fawnstep,” she announced. “I was SkyClan’s medicine cat when they fled from the forest. You have my cave in the gorge, and you find herbs in the same places that I once did. Your warrior ancestors have chosen you to be SkyClan’s medicine cat from this moment on.”

“Thank you,” Echosong whispered. “I—”

Fawnstep silenced her by laying the tip of her tail gently over Echosong’s mouth. 

“Peace, dear friend. From now on I will walk in your dreams and watch over you until you have learned how to be a true medicine cat.” Her eyes sparkled. “We shall travel far together, you and I.”

Echosong raised her head and looked deep into her fellow medicine cat’s eyes. 

“I’ll be ready for our next meeting,” she promised.

Leafdapple stood in the middle of the circle, a little unsteady on her legs, and looked around. 

“What happens now?” she asked Firestar in a hoarse whisper. Firestar had no need to answer. While the new Clan leader was speaking, the last shreds of mist dissolved, revealing a sky where a full moon floated serenely. Stars blazed out as SkyClan’s warrior ancestors returned to watch over their descendants who had been lost for so long.

Alderpaw gasped as he spotted a brown tabby warrior among them, with stars in his fur and the shimmer of starlight in his eyes. Firestar’s pelt prickled, recognition in his eyes. Shortwhisker’s gaze met Firestar’s and he dipped his head.

Firestar padded over to him, green eyes filled with grief and guilt. 

“I’m sorry, Shortwhisker,” he murmured. “If you hadn’t joined SkyClan, you would still be alive.”

“It was my decision.” Shortwhisker gazed at him with clear eyes. Then he pricked his ears. “Now I’ll always be part of a Clan, and have a place among the stars. The warrior code is worth dying for.” He hesitated briefly and then added, “How are Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw?”

“They grieve for you,” Firestar replied. “But they’ll always have the support of their Clan.”

“I know. I trust SkyClan to look after them. All of them.” Shortwhisker dipped his head again, and Firestar looked relieved that he was forgiven.

The ranks of cats rose to their paws and sprang up into the sky, setting each star to shine more brightly. Their voices mounted high and tingling to the glittering swathe of Silverpelt. 

“Leafstar! Leafstar!”

“Leafstar!” Firestar, Alderpaw, and Echosong joined in to welcome the new leader of SkyClan. “Leafstar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Leafstar. My list of favorite leaders:
> 
> Firestar  
> Tallstar  
> Leafstar  
> Crookedstar  
> & a tie between Bluestar and Mistystar.
> 
> Cloudstar: I dub thee Leafstar, leader of thine Skyclan.
> 
> Leafstar: *Holding back screeches of pain*
> 
> Firestar: *Is sympathetic*
> 
> Echosong: Can't....can't we help....?
> 
> Alderpaw: OMG OMG OMG!


	40. So Long, Farewell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Almost there.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!”

Leafstar’s voice rang out over the camp as she summoned her Clanmates for the first time. Her body was outlined against a pale blue sky; the day after her leadership ceremony had dawned clear and cold, but now the sun was taking the chill off the rocks and sparkling on the surface of the river. Leafstar waited patiently as her Clan gathered around the foot of the Rockpile.

By now they all knew that Leafstar was their new leader; Firestar could see excitement in their pricked ears and shining eyes. Clovertail’s kits were bouncing all over the place, getting under every cat’s paws, until Bouncekit slipped on a damp stone; Sharpclaw grabbed him by the scruff just in time to save him from a dunking in the river.

“Now stay with your mother,” the ginger tom mewed sternly. “Is that any way for an apprentice to behave?”

Instantly all three kits lined up at Clovertail’s side, sitting up straight while their mother gave them a quick grooming. Petalnose, Rainfur, and their two kits came to join them; Sagekit and

Mintkit eyed the older litter enviously.

“We want to be apprentices,” Mintkit mewed to her mother.

“Yes, why can’t we?” Sagekit asked.

“You’re not old enough,” Rockkit retorted in such lofty tones that Alderpaw twitched his whiskers, amused, as Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm amusement glimmering in their green eyes. “You’ll have to wait for  _ moons _ before that happens.”

Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw emerged from their den and padded down the trail to sit together near the fresh-kill pile. Patchfoot joined them, and last of all Echosong appeared from the Whispering Cave, leaped lightly across the Rockpile behind Leafstar, and came to sit with Firestar.

“Cats of SkyClan,” Leafstar began when every cat was settled and gazing expectantly up at her, “my first duty as leader is to appoint a deputy.” She took a deep breath. “I speak these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Sharpclaw will be the new deputy of SkyClan.”

A look of pride spread over the ginger tom’s face, along with a touch of uncertainty that was quite unlike him. The warrior rose to his paws, dipping his head to Leafstar. 

“Thank you,” he meowed. “I shall be honored to serve you and our Clan.”

“Echosong.” Leafstar beckoned with her tail, and the tabby she-cat rose from her place beside Firestar and padded forward to stand at the foot of the Rockpile. “Our warrior ancestors have chosen you to be our medicine cat. Now I give the care of SkyClan into your keeping. We trust you to use your skills for healing and to interpret the signs that the spirits of our ancestors will send us.”

A secret look passed between the two she-cats, most likely remembering their extraordinary experiences of the night before. Echosong bowed her head. 

“I promise I’ll do my best, Leafstar.”

“Echosong! Echosong!” The Clan welcomed her by yowling her name; the young medicine cat ducked her head in embarrassment and went back to sit by Firestar.

“My next task is one of the most important that a leader can perform,” Leafstar went on. “The making of new warriors.”

She beckoned Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw with her tail; the two young cats rose and came to stand side by side at the bottom of the Rockpile, their eyes shining. 

“Sharpclaw,” Leafstar asked, “has your apprentice Cherrypaw learned the skills of a warrior? And does she understand what the warrior code means to every cat?”

“She has and she does,” Sharpclaw replied solemnly. “She fought like a seasoned warrior against the rats.”

“And I can say the same for my apprentice, Sparrowpaw,” Leafstar meowed. She leaped down from the Rockpile and stood in front of the two young cats. “I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”

Not until today could a SkyClan cat have spoken them with certainty, for no cat knew what had happened to their warrior ancestors. But now they knew—and more important, Leafstar knew—that they walked the skies where they belonged, and would do so for all the seasons to come. Leafstar went on. 

“Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?” Cherrypaw’s fur bristled and she flexed her claws as she replied, 

“I do.”

Sparrowpaw looked calmer, but no cat could doubt the sincerity in his voice as he also promised, 

“I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan.”

Leafstar rested her muzzle on the top of Cherrytail’s head; Cherrytail licked her shoulder and moved away to join the other warriors.

Leafstar turned to Sparrowpaw and repeated the same time-honored words. 

“Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan.”

She rested her muzzle on his head, and he too bent respectfully to lick her shoulder.

“Cherrytail! Sparrowpelt! Cherrytail! Sparrowpelt!” the rest of the Clan called to welcome the two new warriors. Cherrytail gave a massive, jubilant leap into the air.

Next, Leafstar beckoned with her tail to Clovertail’s three kits. Trying not to wriggle with excitement, they padded up to their Clan leader. Clovertail watched them, looking ready to burst with pride.

“Patchfoot, you have shown courage and endurance,” Leafstar meowed. “You will be mentor to Bouncepaw.”

Bouncepaw let out a squeal, broke off almost at once, and pattered over to Patchfoot to touch noses with him. Patchfoot looked down at him, eyes glowing with pride at having been chosen as a mentor.

“Cherrytail, you are a new warrior,” Leafstar continued, “but the whole of SkyClan has seen your dedication. You will mentor Rockpaw.”

The black apprentice bounced up and went to touch noses with his new mentor; Cherrytail looked thrilled.

Leafstar looked down at the last of the three kits, who was hardly able to keep still. 

“Sparrowpelt, you are young too,” Leafstar mewed at last. “But you have excellent fighting and hunting skills. I trust you will pass them on to Tinypaw.”

The white apprentice sprang up and, obviously trying to be more dignified than her brothers, padded up to Sparrowpelt and stretched up to touch noses with him.

“For now,” Leafstar told them, “all warriors will work together to train the new apprentices. We are a new Clan, and we must learn to depend on one another. I have one more thing to do,” she added. “Before Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw came to the gorge, we lived separate lives. We were rogues and kittypets. We knew nothing of the life of a Clan, or of the warrior code. Now we belong together and we support one another. Firestar, Sandstorm, Alderpaw, we thank you for all you have done for us. Your names will be honored forever by the cats of SkyClan.”

“Firestar! Sandstorm! Alderpaw!”

Sandstorm’s muzzle brushed her mate’s ear as she murmured, 

“It’s time for us to leave. We’ve rebuilt SkyClan, just as we promised. Our own future is waiting for us in the forest.” Alderpaw cast a sad look around the gorge, but knew that they had to leave. He missed Sparkpaw deeply, and the other future cats as well.

Firestar rose to his paws to meet Leafstar as she padded over to him. 

“Was that all right, Firestar?” she asked anxiously. “I was afraid I wouldn’t remember the proper words.”

“It was perfect,” Firestar told her. “SkyClan is yours now. You don’t need us anymore.”

A shadow of sadness crossed Leafstar’s face, but she didn’t try to persuade him to stay. 

“Your own Clan needs you,” she meowed. “But SkyClan will never forget you.”

As the rest of SkyClan realized that Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw were about to leave, they gathered around, wishing them good-bye and good luck.

“Remember the first time we met?” Cherrytail meowed. “You told us off for making fun of Skywatcher. I thought I’d never seen such a dangerous cat!” Her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Now I’m dangerous, too!”

Sandstorm gave her an affectionate nudge. 

“I wouldn’t be a rat around here for anything.”

“Yes, you’ll have to keep an eye open for the rats,” Firestar reminded Leafstar. “And the kittypets in Twolegplace— Oscar might take it into his head to cause trouble. And—”

Sandstorm interrupted him by prodding him with one paw. 

“Leafstar knows all that,” she meowed. “They’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Calling out more good-byes, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw began to climb up the stony trails to the cliff top. Echosong walked with them as far as her own den. When she reached it, she touched noses with Firestar, her eyes filled with regret.

“Maybe we will meet again in the paths of dreaming,” she mewed. “But my heart tells me that this is farewell. Thank you, Firestar. You have helped me find my destiny.” Firestar bowed his head. 

“SkyClan is lucky to have you as their medicine cat, Echosong.” Echosong and Alderpaw touched noses, sad that this would probably be goodbye for good for them.

Then as they paused at the edge of the cliff, they spotted a SkyClan patrol among the undergrowth far below. Leafstar was in the lead, with Patchfoot and his apprentice, Bouncepaw, and Clovertail bringing up the rear. Clovertail pounced, and stood up with some tiny creature hanging from her jaws.

“See?” Sandstorm purred as she licked Firestar’s ear. “There’s nothing to worry about. Let’s go home.”

Firestar let out a long sigh, then pressed his muzzle against Sandstorm’s shoulder, curled his tail around Alderpaw’s shoulders, and they began to head toward the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafstar: Sharpclaw, I dub thee Skyclan deputy.
> 
> Leafstar: Echosong, I dub thee Skyclan medicine cat.
> 
> Leafstar: Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, I dub thee full ninjas.
> 
> Leafstar: Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw, I dub thee ninjas-in-training.
> 
> Leafstar: Firestar, Sandstorm, and Alderpaw, I dub thee legends among us. Thy will nay be forgotten.
> 
> (Who likes my Shakespeare? :-D XD :-D)


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frost glittered on leafless branches as Firestar bounded down the ravine. He felt full of energy, completely recovered from the long journey back from SkyClan three moons before. Brambleclaw and Mousefur followed him: the dawn patrol was returning to the ThunderClan camp, cold and hungry, but with fur unruffled. The borders were peaceful, and leafbare would soon give way to the fresh growth of newleaf.

Firestar pushed his way through the gorse tunnel and turned to wait for his Clanmates. 

“Better get something to eat, and then rest,” he meowed. “I want you both to come with me to the Gathering tonight.”

“Great!” Brambleclaw’s fur bristled with excitement, while Mousefur simply flicked her ears and headed for the freshkill pile.

Firestar headed across the clearing toward the nursery, spotting Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw wrestling together beside the apprentice’s den among the ferns. While he watched, Thornclaw emerged from the warriors’ den and called to Sootpaw; mentor and apprentice disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

As he approached the nursery Cinderpelt emerged; Firestar bounded up to her. 

“Is everything all right?” he demanded. Cinderpelt’s blue eyes glimmered with understanding.

“Everything’s fine, Firestar. I just took her some borage to help her milk come.”

Firestar let out a long breath of relief. 

“I still can’t believe how beautiful they are,” he confessed.

Cinderpelt gave his ear a gentle flick with her tail. 

“In you go, then, and have another look.”

Firestar pushed his way through the brambles and into the nursery, the warm, milky scents flowing over him. Sandstorm lay in a deep nest of moss and bracken; huddled close to her belly were two tiny she-kits, their eyes still closed. One was tabby with a white chest and paws, the other a dark red like Firestar himself.Whitekit, Brightheart and Cloudtail’s daughter, was looking down at the two kits with as much pride as if they were her own. She was nearly old enough to be apprenticed, and Firestar knew how protective she felt about the new arrivals. Brightheart roused from her nest and stretched out a paw.

“Be careful,” she warned her kit. “Don’t get too close. They won’t be ready to play for a while yet.” As Firestar entered, Sandstorm drowsily raised her head and nuzzled him. They looked back down at their kits. Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Exactly as Alderpaw had described to him all those moons ago. The dark red Squirrelkit for her fluffy tail, of course, and tabby Leafkit in memory of Leafstar.

Pride surged through him as he looked at the tiny scraps of fur. He had so many hopes for them: good hunting, happiness, perhaps even leadership of their Clan. Though he had been a kittypet, his daughters were Clanborn through and through. His blood would run through ThunderClan for many seasons to come, even when he no longer walked the forest. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Alderpaw, and Sparkpaw entered his mind. His blood would run through Thunderclan for sure.

The thought of blood and kinship made Skywatcher’s prophecy echo in his ears once more:  _ There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _

He had confided in Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, as well as the other cats from the future about the prophecy. No one except them and himself knew of it. At the same time, Alderpaw warned the futures that they had until Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were born, then they would go back to their timeline.

Firestar thoughtfully flicked an ear. His kin from the future had spoken of dark times ahead, for all the clans. The Prophecy of Three would be the four clans only hope, it’s last hope, and Firestar wondered just what was in store for them all. A chill ran through him, and he shivered as he wondered where the path of his blood would lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar, gushing about his kits: They're so beautiful! They deserve everything in the world!
> 
> Prophecy: Yo.
> 
> Firestar: WHY MUST YOU BOTHER ME NOW?
> 
> Prophecy: Remember when Jayfeather first told you about me?
> 
> Firestar: no....please no......
> 
> Prophecy: And he hinted about something terrible coming?
> 
> Firestar: Please.....just stop....
> 
> Prophecy: And your kin are directly involved in it?
> 
> Firestar: STOP!! STOP!! I BEG YOU!!
> 
> Prophecy: And there's nothing you can do to prevent it?
> 
> Firestar: WHY MUST YOU BRING UP MY FEARS NOW?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> So, the next one will be called 'A Vision of Midnight's Moonrise'. Yes, I am combining Midnight and Moonrise, because I am removing a good chunk of the journey. We don't need to re-read that. Keep a lookout!


End file.
